Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy Polaris - ASGAARD
by WielkiDuchII
Summary: Ukochana władczyni Asgardu, księżniczka Hilda Polaris zmienia się nie do poznania, sprowadzając na swój kraj katastrofę ekologiczną i narażając go na wojnę z najpotężniejszym mocarstwem tego świata. Drobne królestwo najeżdżają Brązowi Rycerze, oddział imperium Ateny. Wśród topniejących śniegów Agardu rozgrywa się dramat, który wstrząsa wszystkimi sferami życia Świętych Wojowników.
1. PROLOG - Święci Wojownicy księż Hildy

**Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy**

**WSTĘP**

Kiedy to się dzieje? To się nie stało ani w filmie, ani w mandze gdzie Asgaardu wcale nie było. Czas jest nieokreślony, pomieszałam elementy baroku a la Kmicic i Sarmaci z renesansową kulturą i średniowieczem wikingów, chociaż nie są to żadne konkretne z tych czasów. Nawet nie udaję że się znam na Skandynawii, bo tak nie jest. Przypadkowo polskimi elementami po prostu trzeba się nie przejmować.

Czemu tak? Wiem, że potrafiłabym zapisać akcję z filmu w wersji realnej. Ale nie widzę sensu. I nie chciałam tak wszystkich zabijać od razu, jak tam.

Jak ktoś Rycków nie zna/nie pamięta, to potrzeba wiedzieć tylko to, że moc Świętych Wojowników polega na powiązaniu z gwiazdami Wielkiego Wozu, dlatego nazywa się ich imionami gwiazd. Oczywiście w uproszczonej wersji. A są to:

Alpha Dubhe – zbroja smoka Fafnera, ma ją Zygfryd.

Beta Merak – zbroja ośmionogiego rumaka Sleiphnira, u Hagena.

Gamma Phekda – zbroja węża, który był strasznie ważny, ale zapomniałam jak się nazywał. Ma ją Toll.

Delta Megrez – zbroja minerałowa, nikt nie wie w sumie co symbolizuje. U Alberychta.

Epsilon Alioth – zbroja wilka–olbrzyma, Fenrira. Dla Fenrila.

Zeta Mizar (plus „konkurencyjna": Alcor) – zbroja smilodona, czarnego i białego, dla Syda i Buda.

Eta Benatnash – zbroja harfy, ma ją Mimme.

**PROLOG**

Kolejna fala mrozu zredukowała pogłowie zwierzyny w rzadkich lasach otaczających wioski, jeziora i rzeki solidnie pozamarzały, tak samo, jak morskie szelfy, przez co jeszcze trudniej niż zwykle było wytropić zwierzęta czy wykuć przerębel na połów.

Nikt nie śmiał podważać decyzji Odena, który w tym czasie zaostrzył jeszcze bardziej surowy mróz krainy Asgaardu, niemniej jednak coraz więcej spojrzeń wygłodzonych wieśniaków zwracało się ku nęcącym gęstszym i bogatszym królewskim lasom.

Żołnierze księżniczki Hildy nieustannie patrolowali jej włości w czasach wzmożonego głodu i to ze szczególną wytrwałością, która jednakże nie tyle wynikała z wyjątkowego poszanowania prawa, co z nadziei na nagrodę za pochwycenie kłusownika, z której chcieli wyżywić własne rodziny.

W lasach wschodnich wilki zawodziły przeciągle i wyjątkowo żałośnie, jakby płacząc nad swoim głodem, więc niemal nikt, nawet patrole, nie chciał ryzykować zapuszczenia się w jego głębię. Zaś na północ od pałacu już było tak potwornie zimno, że sarny i reny przenosiły się w kierunku południa. Zapewne i bielaki dążyły ich śladem. Dawało to okazję upolowania czegoś na południowym–zachodzie Pałacu, a to z kolei wiązało się z dodatkowym ryzykiem przyłapania. Cóż jednak można było robić?

Aby nie narażać przyjaciół Toll zobowiązał się jako najlepszy wojownik w okolicy zdobyć coś do jedzenia z królewskiego lasu. Mimo wszystko nie udało mu się wymknąć patrolowi niepostrzeżenie ze zwierzyną, od kary za kłusownictwo dzielił go krok, ale wtedy pojawiła się Hilda. Wspaniała młodziutka władczyni, pełna empatii dla swojego ludu, której dobra energia rozgrzewała serca. Przyszła, żeby osobiście darować mu winę i przekazać za jego pośrednictwem apel do ludu, w którym przepraszała za niedostateczną skuteczność pomocy Pałacu w trudnych czasach. Taki jej obraz zapamiętał i opowiadał przy każdej okazji o najłagodniejszej i najsprawiedliwszej władczyni, jaką kiedykolwiek miał Asgaard.

Ale to było dobre parę lat temu…


	2. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 1

1

Rana w brzuchu Tolla obwicie krwawiła. Nic dziwnego, został zaatakowany jednocześnie przez trzech obcych rycerzy w pełnych zbrojach, podczas gdy on sam miał na sobie zwyczajny treningowy pancerz. Teraz jego odłamki boleśnie wpijały mu się w ciało.

– To jakieś… nieziemskie kreatury! Psiakrew, niech mnie piorun, jeśli znam większych prymitywów, niż tamci. Zauważyłeś, jak oni walczą i się porozumiewają… dzicz!

– …zgroza, zgroza… cholera! – warczał raz po raz dygoczący jeszcze z emocji Fenril, udawało mu się jednocześnie bardzo sprawnie powyjmować pospiesznie odłamki lekkiej zbroi z rany towarzysza przy pomocy pazurków wyposażających jego własną zbroję. – Skąd to bierze! Pojedynków zasady nie słuchają… obraza ich bogów, jeśli mają, plugawych.

Toll uśmiechnął się blado na te słowa.

– Wierz mi, nie dla wszystkich istnieją zasady. Nie wyglądali mi na takich, których by jaki przyzwoity bóg chciał chronić – stwierdził i powstał powoli. Nie rozumiał skąd i po co ktoś wpadł na pomysł podboju krainy tak drobnej i nieurodzajnej? Do tej pory było dobrze, dopóki nią pogardzano. – Teraz szybko, musisz powiadomić księżniczkę. Mnie nic nie będzie.

Ale rana naprawdę nie była przeciętna.

– Na północy będzie najkrócej… ale idźmy północno-wschodnią, przyjmą cię – to mówiąc, Fenril ostatni raz odruchowo przyjrzał się śladom, jakie pozostawili wrogowie i ścieżce, którą nadeszli.

Jak zwykle silny wiatr wiał od morza, wprawiając w ruch wiry ciężkich, wilgotnych płatków śniegu muskających twarze wojowników. Świszczał pomiędzy przełęczami lodowych górek i pozamarzanych kamiennych klifów. Opady prędko ukryły nieodwracalnie ślady bitwy.


	3. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 2

2

Instynktownie obawiał się wstąpić na tereny wioski. Skupiska ludzi budziły w nim jednocześnie strach i wstręt, ale nie miał wyboru. Wszedł. A przerażenie ogarniało go tym większe, im większy czuł na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności, który spadł na niego zatrważająco szybko. Mimo zapewnień Tolla, że nie jest źle, Fenril zdawał się odczuwać każdą jego świeżą kroplę krwi, jakby była jego własną. Co chwila wzdrygał się od chłodnego dreszczu. Wedle prostego, brutalnie prostego rozumowania, cały jego świat, u którego podstaw leżały stabilność i bezpieczeństwo stał się obecnie zagrożony, skoro znalazł się ktoś będący w stanie tak pokiereszować wojownika-olbrzyma. Bał się o pokój, o państwo, ale i zwyczajnie o siebie samego.

W końcu zdecydował się znacznie wyprzedzić rannego i wszedł pomiędzy gęstniejące zabudowania wioski. Wszystko toczyło się swym zwyczajnym torem, tylko pośpiech niespełna piętnastoletniego chłopaka nie odpowiadał tutejszemu spokojowi. Nerwowe ruchy jego smukłej sylwetki już z daleka zwróciły uwagę poniektórych ciekawskich wieśniaków. W mgnieniu oka utworzył się wokół Fenrila wianuszek żądnych wieści, choćby i najcięższych i druzgocących, byle tylko były w stanie przerwać monotonię bytu zamkniętej społeczności wiejskiej.

Wystarczyło, by zapytał o wojownika Alcor, a ożywiła się cała gromada. Absolutnie wszyscy go tu znali. Co jeden przedstawiał się jako sąsiad, znajomy czy sympatyk. Podobnie każdy chciałby mieć prawo nazwać siebie jego przyjacielem. Momentalnie Fenril poczuł obrzydzenie obcymi, ich przemieszanymi i otaczającymi jak zamieć zbyt mocnymi głosami, podczas gdy ci już zdołali pokłócić się, kto w mniejszym czy większym stopniu Wojownika zna dobrze, lepiej, jak brata, jak pacierz, czy jak kumpla od szklanki. Chłopak ponaglił ich, ponawiając pytanie, czym wywołał inną lawinę: komplet zupełnie wykluczających się nawzajem wersji miejsc, w których może znajdować się szukany. Mimo to wniosły one jedną, najważniejszą teraz informację, że znajdował się niedaleko. Już za chwilę powinien odczuć alarmujące znaki ze strony energii kosmicznych dwójki patrolujących Świętych Wojowników, na szczęście tak właśnie się stało.

Bud od dawna miał niezrównany autorytet wśród mieszkańców okolic, jako najznamienitszy wojownik w rejonie, a już odkąd otrzymał zbroję wybrańca Odena stał się bożyszczem całej społeczności. Kiedy tylko nadjeżdżał było jasne, że to on – głośny tętent kopyt potężnego konia rasy spotykanej tylko na najdalszej północy Asgaardu wykluczała natychmiast możliwość, żeby jeździec był kimś pospolitym. Fenril wychodząc naprzeciw Budowi od razu wyślizgnął się z objęć rosnącej grupy gapiów, która zaczynała go osaczać.

Toll zdążył w tym czasie dotrzeć; wsparł się o drzewo, by tracić możliwie jak najmniej sił, Fenril z kolei, nie wiedząc, co ma robić, stanął bezradnie w miejscu i wystarczyło, żeby Bud rzucił na nich okiem, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z zarysu sytuacji.

– Cześć chłopaki! … oż, kurwa! – rzucił, zeskoczywszy z konia, w jednej chwili tracąc swój zwyczajowy dobry, beztroski nastrój – Co jest?

Toll streścił mu odpowiedź na to pytanie w paru zdaniach.

Z tyłu ktoś podszepnął: „atak!", ci obok powtórzyli: „mordują!", następny palnął: „wojna!", a wieśniacy z samego końca tłumu, nie dosłyszawszy dokładnie, zaczęli panikować i co poniektóre baby rzuciły na ziemię, co w dłoniach miały i rozbiegły się bezładnie.

– Cisza! Zamknąć się! – warknął ostro Bud i przestąpił krok ku ludziom, a oni cofnęli się z przejęciem o tyle samo, stając w miejscu. Zapadła wyczekiwana przez Fenrila od dłuższego czasu cisza. – Powróćcie do zajęć, nic się nie dzieje. Już, rozejść się.

Większość grzecznie pochowała się w domach, reszta chciała słuchać dalej, ale i tak rozproszyła się, żeby nie okazywać nieposłuszeństwa. Fenril popatrzył na Buda z ulgą, że to on przejął teraz na siebie odpowiedzialność za sytuację, ale i z podświadomym podziwem. W końcu każdy chłopak w Asgaardzie chciał być podobnym do niego silnym i charyzmatycznym wojownikiem.

– Pałacowi już wiedzą?

Bud chciał natychmiast ruszyć w drogę, żeby powiadomić kogo trzeba, jednak wspólnie przyznali, że powinien zostać na froncie, a do pałacu księżniczki może udać się Fenril.

Przecież potrafi jeździć konno.

Może i tak, ale samo badawcze spojrzenie właściciela czterech postawnych kopyt i sporego, pokrytego puszystym szarobrązowym futrem łba i podobnie włochatych uszu wprawiło chłopaka w wątpliwości. Ten koń miał, podobnież jak odwieczni panowie jego rasy, temperament dający się określić jednym słowem: kapryśny. I tak nie pozostawiono mu wyboru – pojechał, na wierzchowcu, który z pewnością wystarczyłby i trzem Fenrilom.

Bud szybko zapomniał, że wypada się martwić, tak jak zapominał o wszystkim, czego nie uważał za godne swej uwagi. Prędko się rozpromienił i zaproponował Tollowi gościnę, jakby zupełnie umknął mu fakt, iż dom, do którego zaprasza wcale nie należy do niego.

Mieszkała tu jego dziewczyna. Można powiedzieć, że narzeczona, choć jeszcze nie zostało to ustanowione oficjalnie. Odkąd Toll go poznał, Bud nie mógł narzekać na brak kobiet wokoło. Jednak widocznie znudzenie bezmyślnymi panienkami, jakich mógłby mieć stosy utrzymało go wyjątkowo długo przy Unni. To ona właśnie bez zastanowienia przyjęła u siebie rannego wojownika Gamma i ledwie można było spojrzeniem nadążyć za jej chudą osóbką, kiedy obskakiwała piętrowy domek, jednocześnie wyszukując bandaże, dorzucając do kominka, uciszając najmłodszą siostrzyczkę, wystawiając jedzenie dla kota, odrzucając płaszcz na ławę i zamykając drzwi do pokoju matki.

Bud jak zwykle zaczął od przejrzenia zawartości kuchennych garnków i dzbanów, ale przynajmniej przy okazji przewrócił na drugą stronę smażącą się właśnie rybę. Tolla nie było trzeba dwa razy zapraszać, żeby się rozsiadł. Mając bandaże dał radę zrobić sobie opatrunek, zanim dziewczyna powróciła do kuchni po obiegnięciu domu.

– Tu sobie pośpisz, pojesz, i jak raz, wyliżesz się szybko – rzekł Bud przyjacielsko, nalewając Tollowi zawczasu czegoś na popitkę, bo to przecież jest najważniejszym elementem podejmowania gości.

Nie wcześniej niż gdy zasiedli przy stole, Toll mógł się odprężyć. Opadł głowę na ręce, którą położył na ciemnym drewnianym blacie. Również dopiero teraz pozwolił swoim mięśniom się rozluźnić i sam nie potrafił określić, czy bolały go bardziej od obrażeń, czy ze zdenerwowania. Jego przyjaciel jednym ruchem zrobił przed sobą miejsce, spychając na bok, co tylko stało na tej części stołu i od razu wychylił zawartość swojego rogu.

– Udało im się z tobą tylko dzięki zaskoczeniu i było ich więcej, niehonorowych sukinsynów. A teraz my się w mig zorganizujemy. Ani się obejrzysz, a będą stąd spieprzali, jeden przed drugim. Nie?

Toll wypił duszkiem swój miód, odetchnął głęboko i odpowiedział:

– Pewno masz rację. Oby tak było.

Pozdrowił kiwnięciem głowy Unni, która wemknęła się do pokoju po cichutku. Wcześniej jakby udawała, że go nie widzi, a i teraz błyskawicznie wbiła wzrok w podłogę, jakby samym patrzeniem przyłapywał ją na czymś. Podeszła dopiero na wyraźną zachętę Buda, który nigdy nie rozumiał jej nieśmiałości objawiającej się bez ostrzeżenia od czasu do czasu i przyciągnął ją do siebie, bo już chciała usiąść na samym koniuszku ławy. Po chwili jej blade, spracowane rączki oplotły jego umięśnione ramię. Ukradkiem Unni zamknęła zaraz potem pięści, nie chcąc pozostawić na widoku podniszczonych od pracy palców. A już z największym uporem odwracała twarz gdzieś w bok, nawet jeśli odzywała się całkiem śmiało. Toll nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na ich widok naprzeciw siebie, kiedy jedli razem ciepłe danie.


	4. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 3

3

Fenril nie miewał problemów w porozumieniu ze zwierzętami, jednak kierowanie przyzwyczajonym do swojego wysokiego, wydającego stanowcze rozkazy pana koniem było dostatecznie trudne, kiedy było się drobnym i leciutkim. Pod koniec drogi Fenril radził już sobie dobrze, choć zaś, kiedy zwierzę zobaczyło na dziecińcu Pałacu Syda, znów zupełnie przestało słuchać, potruchtawszy w jego kierunku wesoło, w nadziei na poklepanie po łopatce jak zawsze.

Jednak tym razem wojownik Zeta nie miał ku temu nastroju. Widok Fenrila na terenie Pałacu i to na koniu Buda wzbudził w Sydzie podejrzenia. Na coś musiało się zanosić, skoro ostatnio księżniczka Hilda wyjątkowo często kazała jemu i Alberychtowi stacjonować w Pałacu, zupełnie jakby zwyczajowa obecność Zygfryda i Hagena nie wystarczała.

Spytany rzeczowo, co się stało, Fenril zeskoczył z konia i dopiero to pozwoliło mu zauważyć, że jest cały roztrzęsiony. Chudą ręką, podrapaną niedawno w paru miejscach, wskazał kierunek i chrapliwym chłopięcym głosem rzucił:

– Atak! – i opisał jak najszybciej, co zaszło. Z miejsca napatoczyli się Alberycht i Zygfryd, którym nigdy ani jedno ważne zdarzenie nie umknęło.

Duże jasnobrązowe oczy nieustannie rozglądały się nerwowo, ale Fenril stał nieruchomo, kiedy mówił. Jeśli się ruszał, to gwałtownie wykonywał pojedyncze precyzyjne, a przy tym bezdźwięczne ruchy, przez co przypominał wystraszone zwierzątko. Cała jego koścista, przykurczona postać zdradzała ogromne przejęcie. Nie trzeba było wykazywać się wyjątkową spostrzegawczością, żeby zauważyć jego trudność w mówieniu. Czuło się, że ma mnóstwo do powiedzenia, jednak fragmenty zdań, słowa i wyrażenia przemykały po jego umyśle chaotycznie, i jak we mgle, sporej części nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć na skutek bliskiego zeru kontaktowi z ludźmi przez kilka ostatnich lat. Jego wypowiedź była nierównomierna i fragmentaryczna, jakby ktoś całą resztę wewnątrz niego zadusił.

– Jakbym akurat tam dzisiaj nie popatrzył… zabiliby! Zarżnęli dwa wilki mi mordercy! – Fenril zerkał co po chwilę rozmówcom w oczy, badając, czy udaje mu się przekazać, to, co chciał wyrazić. – Jing wiedział… sam… pewno, od początku wyczuł.

Alberycht coś syknął pod nosem, gładząc się w zamyśleniu po rudej bródce, z kolei najsiarczystszym przekleństwem, na jakie zdobył się Syd było: „hm", nie zabarwione niczym ponad kamienną powagę. A Zygfryd przyjął wszystko do wiadomości, jak gdyby właśnie potwierdziły się jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Zapadła cisza i w Fenrilu narastała nieznośnie chęć zniknięcia z centrum uwagi.

– …dziękujemy ci, Fenril – odezwał się po chwili Zygfryd, wychwyciwszy jego proszące spojrzenie.

Wojownik Epsilon poczuł się uszczęśliwiony, że udało mu się dopełnić tego dość ponurego poselstwa, które było dla niego niezmiernym ciężarem i które zdawało się narastać nieprzerwanie, kiedy na niego patrzono. Zupełnie już zawstydzony cofnął się parę metrów, aż za włochatego konia, zaabsorbowanego już poszukiwaniem trawy na przekąskę pod warstewką śniegu, którą odgrzebywał kopytem.

Fenril bał się wielu aspektów cywilizacji przez wzgląd na jej obcość, ale najbardziej obawiał się tego, co związane z olbrzymim, nieodgadnionym i wręcz nienamacalnym jak legenda Pałacem księżniczki Hildy. Dlatego właśnie tych trzech wojowników unikał, jak potrafił najbardziej. Stanowili dla niego część tej mistycznej nierealnej przestrzeni Pałacowej.

Z kolei oni nie byli jego osobą specjalnie przejęci. Po prawdzie, wydawali się jeszcze mniej zwracać uwagę na jego odejście, niż przyjście, zatem zdołał się dyskretnie wycofać, tak jak sobie życzył.

– Co o tym sądzisz, Zygfrydzie? – przedłużające się milczenie uciął wreszcie Alberycht, naśladując ulubioną kwestię księżniczki Hildy względem jej faworyta, którą dobarwił fachowym prześmiewczym wydźwiękiem.

– A co mam sądzić, głupie pytanie – odmruknął nagle Zygfryd, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Przynajmniej tym razem mógł powiedzieć na głos podobną odpowiedź. – To oczywiste, że trzeba się zorganizować oraz dowiedzieć czegoś o wrogu. Jakieś pomysły?

Koncepcja przekazania władzy sztabowi kryzysowemu w osobie Alberychta została z góry odrzucona, a z resztą i tak nie można o niczym zdecydować nie będąc Hildą lub Zygfrydem, a ten ostatni nie zrobi nic bez zgody Hildy.

A ona zaśmiała mu się w nos.

– To ty myślałeś, że o niczym nie wiedziałam? Tylko kompletny głupiec nie spodziewałby się ataku, podczas gdy tyle dookoła złych omenów.

Już drugi tydzień temperatura w Asgaardzie niepokojąco wzrosła, mimo że była pora zimowa. Zamiecie, normalnie będące porządkiem dziennym, stały się nagle dużo rzadsze i łagodniejsze. Zwierzęta dotychczas trzymające się stałych terenów zaczęły swobodnie migrować w różnych kierunkach. Nawet smilodony, nie odznaczające niczym swojej obecności przez większość roku, ośmielały się schodzić coraz niżej z gór, ich głosy w oddali można było usłyszeć nawet parę razy dziennie. Również rośliny zaczęły korzystać z nowych warunków i wykiełkowało ich zdecydowanie więcej niż co roku.

Lecz wojownicy nie uznali tego wszystkiego bezkrytycznie za zwiastuny. Równie dobrze mogły to być konsekwencje czegoś. Hilda miała obowiązek codziennej modlitwy do Odena w intencji równowagi natury w krainie, w tym również klimatu. Ostatnio jednakże, księżniczka zdawała się coraz częściej zapominać o powierzonej sobie roli kapłanki i opiekunki Asgaardu na rzecz próżnych rozrywek. Z dnia na dzień, krok po kroku jej zwyczajowe szlachetne uczynki i dobre słowo były przerzedzane przez gesty obojętności. Coraz mniej wydawało się ją obchodzić. I to właśnie w chwili podobnego zachwiania równowagi musieli zostać zaatakowani!

Ale przecież… jej energia pozostawała jednakowa, tak łagodna i dobra, jak wcześniej. Z tego powodu tak jej siostry, jak i przyjaciele wojownicy, a już najbardziej Zygfryd, byli zupełnie zdezorientowani.

Niespotykana dotąd apatia Hildy nie mogła nie zadziwiać. Nawet po wieści o ataku nie podniosła się chociażby z tronu. Zakpiła sobie ze zdarzenia i na powrót zapatrzyła się w jeden martwy punkt przed sobą, a jej twarz znów utraciła wyraz. Musiała mieć ku temu powód, z pewnością gnębił ją jakiś problem, albo coś zaszło pomiędzy nią a siostrami. Nie inaczej, bo nic błahego nie mogłoby przygnębić czy zezłościć księżniczki.

To samo niestety musiało negatywnie podziałać na jej rozwagę. Dotąd, przyjąwszy wcześnie na siebie role obojga rodziców, bardzo troszczyła się o swoje młodsze siostry. A teraz? Księżniczka Katelijna chciała wybrać się na łąkę pozrywać kwiatki, skoro tak licznie obrodziły, a Hilda nie sprzeciwiła się temu postanowieniu.

– Idź, jeśli już musisz – odparła obojętnie, byle tylko ją zbyć.

Nie spodobało się to Zygfrydowi, bo nie wyobrażał sobie księżniczki w wieku jego własnej małej siostry zbierającej kwiatki samej w lesie zaledwie godzinę konnej jazdy od narażonych terenów. Miał przeczucie, że zwrócenie się do Hildy nie pomoże, spróbował więc odradzić spacer samej Katelijnie. Nie uzyskał jednak nic ponad zupełnie naiwne:

– dziękuję, Zygfrydzie, ale poradzę sobie. Nic mi się nie stanie.

Pozwolił objawić się irytacji jedynie w drgnieniu skroni. Młodziutka Kari niczego się nie obawiając ubrała spacerowy płaszczyk, kozaki, rękawiczkę, jedną, drugą i puchate nauszniki na oczach Zygfryda, który w tym czasie zdążył naburmuszyć się i zamienić w posąg dezaprobaty. Nic bardziej nie wzburzało gorącokrwistych wikingów, niż zakaz działania.

Podśpiewując beztrosko, księżniczka przekroczyła dziedziniec i minęła bramy Pałacu w otoczeniu swojego prywatnego zwierzyńca składającego się z dwóch malamutów prowadzonych na kolorowych smyczach.

Coś tak otwartego jak ów przemarsz księżniczki w kontrowersyjnym dla wszystkich momencie nie mogło nie zwrócić natychmiast uwagi Hagena. Na wszelki wypadek wojownik zaczepił Mimme'a, odgrywającego w pobliżu w tamtej chwili melodię na harfie i polecił mu pójść z Katelijną.

– Najlepiej, żeby myślała, że to jej pomysł – polecił na końcu.

W dziedzinie perswazji Mimme dokonywał cudów. Potrafił każdego zagadnąć, zaciekawić i zdobyć informacje, jeśli tylko się postarał, tak że rozmówca zachowywał o nim bardzo dobre zdanie. Bliscy znajomi czasem żartowali, że potrafiłby przegadać i samego Odena, chociaż istniała osoba, wobec której tracił wszelki talent konwersacji, jeśli nie mowy w ogóle: jego ojciec, Folkel.

Na szczęście, słodka księżniczka była kompletnym przeciwieństwem ojca: nie przerastała go o dwie głowy, nie dzierżyła po toporze w każdej dłoni, nie miała potężnego głosu ani surowo zmarszczonych brwi, a zatem chłopak miał szansę jej wyperswadować cokolwiek bez komplikacji.

Oczekiwał, że od razu zdobędzie zaufanie Katelijny, jako że po nim nikt nie spodziewał się niczego groźnego ani wyjątkowego. Bliskie otoczenie było zadziwione, tak, jak w przypadku nikogo innego, kiedy otrzymał zbroję Świętego Wojownika. Bo trudno było o przeciętniejszy wygląd: Mimme był to normalny blondyn z bródką, od jakich roiło się w Asgaardzie, szesnastoletni, w sumie młokos jeszcze, do tego o urodzie na tyle łagodnej i rozleniwionemu spojrzeniu, że kiedy zakładał zbroję i podnosił miecz oburęczny, wydawało się, że nagle ktoś zajmował jego miejsce. Mógł z łatwością wykreować się na romantyka, którym był nie bardziej, niż inni Wojownicy, ale jakim chciano go widzieć.

Mimme wyprzedził księżniczkę, żeby nie wywnioskowała, że szedł za nią już od Pałacu, a nie wymagało to wysiłku, gdyż Kari co rusz zatrzymywała się to tu, to tam, by pozdrowić kogoś, obejrzeć miejskie stragany, czy pogłaskać czekające przed gospodami konie. A Mimme, jako człowiek towarzyski i spędzający dużo czasu w mieście, znał tam niemal wszystkie sklepy i zakątki, więc zaczął od tego, że ukłonił się tej samej przekupce, co księżniczka. Ukłonił się, zagadnął, jakiż zbieg okoliczności, i od słowa do słowa jakimś cudem Kari nie widziała możliwości, żeby go ze sobą nie zabrać. Musiał jedynie pójść na ustępstwo i trzymać smycz malamuta księżniczki, na którego każdym kroku ćwierkał dzwoneczek uczepiony u obroży.

Mimme był defensywnie najlepszym z Wojowników, po pierwsze w kwestii wytrenowania, a po drugie dzięki niepozornemu wyglądowi i całkowitemu wyciszeniu energii kosmicznej, tak że nie dało się jej odkryć szóstym zmysłem. Każdy inny spośród nich musiał się opanowywać i uspokajać, żeby ją „zgasić", natomiast Mimme mógł bez wysiłku utrzymać ten stan nawet w walce. Więc jeśli już ktoś miał bronić księżniczek, to on się do tego najlepiej nadawał.

Ale o tym, że Kari nie jest sama, nie wiedziała nic Flamme, która zauważyła jedynie fakt zniknięcia młodszej siostry w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie.

– Hildo, jak mogłaś pozwolić jej teraz wychodzić! – rzuciła z przejęciem od razu, jak tylko wkroczyła pospiesznie do sali tronowej. W jej błękitnych oczach młodzieńczą iskrą zabłysnęła nie zuchwałość, ale strach.

Jej siostra milczała. Spojrzała na nią z góry, ze znużonym wzrokiem.

– Hildo… czy nie obchodzi cię, co stanie się z Kari? Freyę też byś tak wypuściła?

Na to księżniczka westchnęła niecierpliwie i zawierciła się na tronie.

– Nie podoba ci się, że stawiam wam wiele zakazów, a kiedy daję swobodę, to również ci nie odpowiada. Niepokojąco często jesteś niezadowolona z moich decyzji, droga Flamme.

Twarz młodszej księżniczki zachmurzyła się.

– Zawsze byłaś odpowiedzialna, cóż za diabelstwo wstąpiło w ciebie?

Jej ostro wypowiedziane słowa wyprowadziły Hildę z równowagi, wskazała na nią palcem wyniośle.

– Jak śmiesz podnosić na mnie głos! Nie zapominaj, że mimo wszystko jestem twoją władczynią.

Flamme spojrzała na nią wzburzona i zobaczyła dużą złotą obrączkę na palcu siostry. Uniosła brew podejrzliwie. Nie zważała na groźbę i odpowiedziała zaczepnie:

– …nie jesteś już kapłanką Odena? Odkąd wolno ci nosić ozdoby?

Hilda poderwała się z tronu na równe nogi, bliska wściekłości.

– Bezczelna! Wyrzucić ją stąd!

– Sama wyjdę! – odwarknęła na to Flamme do zbliżających się strażników i w tych słowach wypadła z sali, odpychając od siebie wielkie wrota.

Cały jej ciężar przesunął je jedynie o pół metra, ale stojący w korytarzu Zygfryd widział wyraźnie gniew księżniczki wyrażony w tym geście. Od razu jak tylko go dostrzegła, podeszła bliżej. Smutek jej spojrzenia skonfrontował się z niepokojem i zniecierpliwieniem jego oblicza.

– Zygfrydzie… ty znasz Hildę tak dobrze, jak ja – odezwała się półgłosem. Splotła przed sobą dłonie, żeby ukryć ich drżenie. – Odkąd się zmieniła… zaczęła nosić biżuterię. Nigdy przedtem nie widywałam jej w hełmie walkirii… wiesz coś o tym? Co się mogło z nią stać? Nie powinniśmy się teraz odnosić bezkrytycznie do jej rozkazów…

Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, i to powoli, jakby wciąż ponuro trawił te słowa.

– Cóż, księżniczko, jeśli nosi obrączkę, nic mi do tego.

Flamme momentalnie zalało gorąco, momentalnie pożałowała, że się z tym do niego zwróciła. W nerwach zapomniała, że mogło wyglądać na to, że jej siostra zaręczyła się z kimś innym, co przecież dotychczas było nie do pomyślenia.

– Prawo zobowiązuje mnie do bezwzględnego stosowania się do rozkazów księżniczki Hildy. W imię przyzwoitości udam, że nie słyszałem twojej propozycji – zbeształ ją Zygfryd formalnie.

Nawet gdyby zasady nie były dla niego równie ważne, było powszechnie wiadomo, że kochał Hildę i nie pozwoliłby sobie samemu wystąpić przeciwko niej.

Flamme wycofała się w słowach przeprosin. Chociaż jej złość prysła, determinacja nie przemijała. Narzuciła na ramiona pierwszy futrzany płaszcz, jaki nawinął jej się pod rękę i tym razem całkiem dyskretnie opuściła korytarz.

Kiedy tylko chłodne powietrze podwórka omiotło jej twarz, nasunęła na głowę puszysty kaptur i pospiesznie zstąpiła po drobnych pałacowych schodkach. Odruchowo rozejrzała się za Hagenem, lecz szukać go nie musiała, ponieważ sam zastąpił jej drogę.

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytał rzeczowo, można wręcz powiedzieć, surowo. Bądź co bądź, nie należało mu się dziwić, zważywszy na prosty fakt, że nagłe samotne ekspedycje księżniczek poza Pałac budziły podejrzenia.

– Nieważne – odrzekła półgłosem, jakby wstydziła się swych słów jeszcze zanim je wypowiedziała. Nie chciała spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, patrzyła na swoje drobne dłonie, wsuwając na nie białe koronkowe rękawiczki zakończone obszyciem z bielutkiego futerka króliczego. – Niedługo będę tu z powrotem.

Hagen nic nie powiedział. To była jego odwieczna reakcja na słowa, które mu się nie podobały. Pozostawał niewzruszenie poważny, co było złym znakiem.

– Tylko nie idź za mną… proszę – dodała Flamme, żeby załagodzić rozkaz, przez wzgląd na to, jak bliscy sobie byli. Nie znosiła mu rozkazywać, robiła to wyłącznie w razie ostateczności. Dlatego też sam dystans w jej głosie wystarczył, by spotęgować przekorną niechęć Hagena do pozostania w granicach pałacowych murów.


	5. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 4

4

Bud powierzył Unni opiekę nad Tollem, który pozostał w jej domu, żeby nie ryzykować dalszym przemieszczaniem się. Chociaż trudno było mu chociaż usiedzieć w miejscu, Wojownik Phekdy nie powinien podnosić się z łóżka przez następny tydzień. Przy skali obrażeń, jakie odniósł nie było mowy, żeby kiedykolwiek powrócił do walki. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie energia jego gwiazdy, dawno by już nie żył, ponieważ rany zadane osobom z energią kosmiczną znacznie różniły się od normalnych.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała Unni, wycierając ręce z krwi w śnieg, bez przejęcia, bo podobne zadanie wykonywała już nie pierwszy raz.

– Bywało lepiej – wojownik potrafił zachować na twarzy miły uśmiech nawet w obliczu bólu, który wzmógł się odkąd dziewczyna zdjęła jego stare bandaże i zszyła ranę.

– Ale cię urządzili! O mało co, a nic by z ciebie nie zostało. Teraz już nie możemy zrobić więcej, jak czekać – stwierdziła, energicznie strzepując śnieg ze spódnicy dłońmi. – Położymy cię w łóżku mojego brata. Tylko oszczędzaj się po schodach.

Toll powędrował za nią, powoli z powodu osłabienia. Jego postępującą bladość można było ocenić po tym, że odcień jego cery coraz bardziej kontrastował z kolorem jego włosów i zarostu, które pozostawały jednakowo ciemne. Mimo wszystko, ochoty dodawała mu ulga w myśli, że teraz powinno mu się tylko polepszać.

Na piętro odprowadzali go spojrzeniami w pełnym napięcia milczeniu domownicy i goście, którzy ustępowali im drogi wciskając się w kąty grupkami. Oprócz rodziny Unni byli tu już żona i dwoje dzieci Tolla, którzy chcieli naturalnie pozostać blisko niego.

Jedynie dlatego, że funkcja ta została potwierdzona Unni przez autorytet Buda, nikt poza nią nie wszedł do pokoju rannego, o ile dziewczyna nie zawołała o wodę, świecę, czy posiłek. Najtrudniej było wojownikowi przetrwać pierwsze dni leczenia w gorączce i dreszczach, dlatego służyło mu wtedy utrzymanie gromady zatroskanych bliskich na odległość.

Najczęściej sama Unni zajmowała go rozmową, podczas gdy sama wykonywała na kolanach różne wyszywane robótki.

– …odkąd dostał zbroję, jakoś trzy lata temu chyba…

– Dwa i pół – sprecyzował Toll.

– No właśnie. Od tamtego czasu przewróciło mu się do góry nogami całe życie – opowiadała. – A pewnie sam wiesz jak to jest, kiedy na początku jest się synem drwala, który „dobrze się bije", a na raz Świętym Wojownikiem. W tym samym momencie zeszli się z bratem.

Toll popatrzył w okno i zamyślił się nad jej słowami. Sam nie powiedziałby, żeby żyło mu się lekko, ale zwykle powodem były problemy materialne, za to napotykał na swojej drodze życzliwych ludzi. A do tych Budowi i Sydowi brakowało szczęścia.

– Byłam tam i widziałam, jak cała okolica na raz rzuciła się mu do gardła – kontynuowała Unni, odruchowo prowadząc kolejne ściegi. – Nawet ci przybrani rodzice, wyobraź sobie. To co dopiero ci wszyscy rzekomi koleżkowie. Na szczęście nie pozwalał panienkom się zbliżać... jeszcze dziś chętnie poprzetrącałabym tym gęsiom karki! Ale ja... nie zaliczałam się do nich – wymruczała, ledwo otwierając usta, bo z trudem przyszło jej wypowiedzenie tych najbardziej dręczących ją myśli na głos. Jej problemem nie była nieśmiałość. To jej źrenice były zbieżne i wstydziła się tego potwornie. Mimo że rzeczywiście nie była najpiękniejsza w wiosce, miała swój urok. – Sporo rozmawialiśmy, ale kim on był, a kim ja?

– Ale teraz jesteście zaręczeni, nie? – zagadnął Toll, zakładając ręce za głowę, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę. Swoją swobodą chciał rozproszyć napięcie Unni.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i usiadła na koniuszku taboretu, do tego tak sztywno, jakby miała natychmiast zerwać się do powstania.

– Niezupełnie – spojrzała w sufit i znów odetchnęła niespokojnie. – Trudno od niego wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek obietnice. Może ma teraz zbyt wiele koleżanek – machnęła ręką, żeby po chwili przyłożyć dłoń do czoła, przymykając na moment oczy – Albo i nie ma. Może to tylko paranoja zazdrośnicy.

– Nie przejmuj się, mężczyźni bardzo często mają lęk przed zobowiązaniami i przerośnięte wyobrażenie o wolności. Nic nowego – wojownik wzruszył ramionami – ale ja go z nikim nie widziałem.

Odrobinę uspokoiło to Unni, ale jej chuda rączka wciąż mięła bez przerwy materiał pomarańczowej spódnicy. Cisza przedłużała się i w najlepszym ku temu momencie, bo kiedy nie wiadomo było, co powiedzieć, Unni aż drgnęła, bo z góry rozległ się głośny brzęk z trzaskiem, a tuż po nim pisk i śmiech dzieci.

– Co one tam narobiły? – powiedziała z irytacją o tyle mało autentyczną, że przebijała przez nią radość ze zmiany tematu. Powstała i od razu wyjrzała przez drzwi.

A tam też, z drugiej strony zdążyła już nadbiec jej matka, kobieta w koku i fartuchu gospodyni, jeszcze szczuplejsza, niż jej córka. Uszu Tolla obiegł jej nieco rozedrgany głos:

– Wstyd, taki rejwach przy gościu! – jęknęła, po czym wyjaśniła – Dzieciaki pewnie znowu bawiły się zbroją i uciekła.

– … a mówiłam: NICZEGO nie ruszać! – poruszyła się Unni i prędko wyszła na korytarz.

Z sąsiednich pokojów dochodził jak co chwila nierytmiczny tupot stóp rozbieganych dzieci i ich chichoty, przez co Toll czuł się jak u siebie w domu. Tak tu, jak tam pełno siostrzeńców i bratanków, przy pomocy hałasu nie pozwalający dorosłym w żadnym razie zapomnieć choć na moment o swej obecności.

Mała dziewczynka z kasztanowymi warkoczykami zbiegła na dół, po drodze dudniąc krokami po poprzecieranych drewnianych stopniach. Pomachała białym kawałkiem metalu z delikatnie zielonkawymi ornamentami.

– A ja mam kawałek! – oznajmiła, skacząc z ostatnich dwóch schodów z uciechą, aż na oczy opadł jej wyskrobany z drewna zabawkowy hełm. Obowiązkowo zaopatrzony w kogucie pióra imitujące skrzydełka, bo hełm ze skrzydełkami to najważniejsza część zbroi walkirii. – A Brus jest głupi, bo wziął z samego dołu i się rozsypała i błysnęła, uciekła.

Jednak Unni na ten widok, zamiast dzielić jej radość, zbladła nieco i natychmiast wyrwała jej część zbroi z dłoni.

– Nie wolno się bawić zbroją! To jest żywe, jeszcze cię pokopie.

W tym momencie kawałek zmienił się w białe światło, a ono rozbiło na małe wiązki piorunów, które spełzły z jej ręki. Podobne zaczęły napływać również z innych kierunków, szybko zebrały się w wolnym kącie najbliższego pokoju, złożyły w zbroję i zgasły.

Zbroje Świętych Wojowników nie umiały się teleportować jak te Rycerzy Zodiaku, za to poruszały się pod postacią żywiołów. Energia zbroi Alcor była teraz całkiem opanowana i nie zrobiłaby niczemu krzywdy. Przemieściła się jedynie w spokojne miejsce na spoczynek, bo zbroje nie znosiły być dotykane przez kogokolwiek poza swym właścicielem, chyba że ten by je komuś powierzył. Zbroje były za każdym razem inne, dostosowując się do kolejnego właściciela, który musiał mieć identyczną z nią energię. Mając kształt zwierząt, a zwłaszcza gdy w zdematerializowanej formie czystej energii przybierały wygląd swojego patrona i mogły się komunikować, zbroje robiły furorę wśród zafascynowanych Świętymi Wojownikami dzieci. Samo warczenie iskierek energii Alcor potrafiło zainteresować.

– Słyszałaś, ona mruczy – zauważyła mała, lecz na pierwszy plan wysunęła się teraz gospodyni, której blado-szara twarz o płaskim, zmarszczonym nosie wsunęła się do kuchni.

– Tu gość jest ranny, a wy się, dzieciary, wydzieracie. Już mi, na dwór się bawić, na górze ma być cisza – po tych słowach, powłócząc trochę nogami, bo jej sylwetka zdążyła już od pracy i wieku nieco się przygarbić, odeszła z powrotem do kuchni, kontynuować przesiadywanie na stołeczku w sąsiedztwie pieca.

Bud powtarzał, że nie zawoła zbroi, dopóki nie będzie mu niezbędna. Dlatego Unni wolała, żeby ta nigdy nie zniknęła z jej domu i nerwowo reagowała na każdy jej ruch. Pozostała jeszcze jakiś czas na korytarzu, zerkając z dala na biały hełm w kształcie tygrysiej głowy.


	6. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 5

5

Sytuacja pozwalała Budowi wykorzystać niezwykłą umiejętność zakradania się wspólną jemu i bratu, kiedy przyjął rolę zwiadowcy. Bez większych trudności zdołał zbliżyć się do terenów zajętych przez wroga. Obozowisko Rycerzy Zodiaku stanowiło najprawdopodobniej parę koncentrycznych kręgów, ale zdziwienie mogła budzić liczba najeźdźców – byli bardzo nieliczni, a zresztą wszyscy, których Bud dotąd zobaczył nie sprawiali wrażenia wyszkolonych lepiej niż tutejsi strażnicy. Może więcej miało dopiero przybyć?

Bud chętnie by podsłuchał, o czym dyskutowała grupka patrolujących tereny naokoło obozowiska wojowników, jednak nie pojmował ani słowa w ich bełkotliwym języku. Właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Syd kiedykolwiek się go uczył. Dla arystokracji nauka greckiego była podstawą, ponieważ posługiwano się nim we wszystkich imperiach: Ateny, Hadesa, Apolla i Posejdona. Pocieszającym pozostawało przypuszczenie, że greckojęzyczni tym bardziej nie poświęciliby czasu na naukę niszowych języków, takich jak nordycki.

Z tego, co udało się wojownikowi wywnioskować z gestów i rozbawionego tonu głosów, ci prostacy nie mogli nadziwić się obecnością zieleni, a raczej faktem, iż niekoniecznie cały kraj pokryty jest parometrową czapą śniegu, jaką im zapowiadano. Na południe i południowy-wschód od Pałacu mało kiedy na stałe zalega śnieg, dopiero na należących do jego rodziny najdalej wysuniętych na północ po same góry i wybrzeże terenach krajobraz nigdy nie przestaje być całkiem biały. Lecz inne królestwa niewiele wiedziały o Asgardzie, ze względu na jego długotrwałą izolację; o krainie i jej mieszkańcach krążyły tylko fragmentaryczne wieści i plotki. Jedno dobrze, że Bud sam nie tak dawno odwiedził Grecję, bo o intruzach wiedziałby równie niewiele.

Właśnie miał zamiar podjąć próbę przedarcia się nieco bliżej wnętrza obozu, ale szmer poruszenia się czegoś za nim odwrócił jego uwagę. Rosły wilk o niemal czarnej sierści stał za nim w niedużej odległości czekając, ale widocznie zniecierpliwiony. Całą postawą zdawał się prosić o uwagę, bo mając posłusznie położone uszy i pochylony łeb, wiercił się i kręcił w miejscu.

– Jing! Chcesz mnie gdzieś zaprowadzić.

Okrągłe, rozumne oczy zwierzęcia z uporem wpatrywały się w wojownika, podczas gdy wilk okrążył go w pośpiechu, kilkakrotnie popiskując w usilnej prośbie. Bud zazwyczaj nie zwracał uwagi na zwierzęta, wyjąwszy smilodona, którego do niedawna dokarmiał jego brat, bo tygrysa którego kłąb sięgał mu pasa nie dało się nie zauważać, oraz Jinga. Wilk sprawiał zawsze wrażenie zwierzęcia pojętnego i nie nachalnego, dlatego Bud wiedział, że nalega świadomie, żeby za nim pójść.

Jing z pewnością nie należał do zwykłych wilków, był zdecydowanie większy od reszty swojej watahy, a jego sierść była ciemniejsza. Miał także znak w kształcie Epsilonu na czole, ale nie to czyniło go niezwykłym tak, jak jego stopień porozumienia z ludźmi. Poza rozumieniem gestów, nastroju, czy tonu głosu, do czego zdolne jest każde zwierzę, reagował na konkretne słowa i odczuwał energię kosmiczną. Powstał z czystej energii Alioth, żeby opiekować się Fenrilem, w momencie otrzymania zbroi przez najmłodszego z Wojowników. Chłopak uważał go za swojego największego i jedynego przyjaciela, mówił o nim nawet, że jest jednym z tych wilków, które gonią gwiazdy po nocnym niebie.

Kiedy wojownik za nim podążył, Jing skoncentrował się na powrocie po tropach do miejsca swojego odkrycia. Łeb trzymał tuż przy ziemi, uszy miał czujnie postawione. W pewnej chwili musiał złapać wyraźniejszy trop, bo pognał nagle dużo szybciej do przodu i zatrzymał się dopiero obok leżących na ziemi przyprószonych śniegiem kształtów.

Bud już z dalsza domyślił się – była tu bitwa! A może nawet rzeź, zważywszy, że widział ciała ani jednego wroga. Rozpoznał samych zwyczajnych asgaardzkich strażników, których garstka pozostała zapewne pod komendą ubranej w lekką zbroję wojowniczki, leżącej pomiędzy nimi. Teraz z jej tułowia wystawała własna włócznia.

Jing ustąpił z drogi, a Bud rzutem oka oszacował sytuację. To musiało szybkie starcie, najwidoczniej oddziałek wyszedł naprzeciw komuś, kto rozgromił ich w paru ciosach. Dziwnie poczuł się na widok tamtej martwej dziewczyny – była młoda, zbyt młoda, mogła mieć jedynie z paręnaście lat. Poza tym, jej zastygnięta w przedśmiertnym grymasie bólu twarz wydawała mu się znajoma. Ale wzdrygnął się od tego uczucia, bo wcale jej nie znał.

Kto wpadł na to, żeby posłać taki oddziałek bez szans prosto na wroga? Nie miałoby to sensu, bo nawet informacji nie mogliby przekazać, jeśli to miał być zwiad. Posunięcie taktycznie bzdurne.

„Pewnie genialny pomysł którejś z księżniczek…." – pomyślał Bud. Hilda budziła co prawda jego sympatię jako osoba, ale nigdy nie ufał koronowanym głowom, był wobec niej nieufny, jak byłby względem każdego władcy. Oni byli zbyt odlegli od spraw zwykłych ludzi, żeby ich rozumieć i obchodzić się ich potrzebami.

Nie opłacało się tracić więcej czasu na widok zwłok i krwi zakrzepniętej na wzorowanych porostami kamieniach. Wilk w dalszym ciągu wydawał się zaniepokojony, a już kiedy od pobliskiego fiordu doszła ich nagle fala energii wraz z podmuchem wiatru, obaj postawili się w gotowości. W krajobrazie nie zachodziły żadne zmiany – chmury przesuwały się po niebie w swoim tempie, a na powierzchni wody wędrowały z prądem kawałki zawiązującego się już stopniowo w lód śniegu. Lecz za to natężenie energii kosmicznej w jednym punkcie otoczenia wzrosło. Wskazało im, zapewne przez błąd wroga, ukrywane dotąd położenie jednego z nich i z miejsca ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Wbrew pozorom, źródło to nie zawiodło ich ku obozowisku Greków, ale Pałacowi…


	7. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 6

6

Jing nie przestąpił bram Pałacu, lecz i tak przez całą drogę do tej pory bacznie pilnował księżniczki Flamme, niemej zupełnie ze wstydu. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem pod same drzwi, a ona posuwistym krokiem udała się na komnaty. Nikt nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, jak ciemna sylwetka wilka wycofała się do lasu i rozpłynęła we mgle.

Niewiele wcześniej niż księżniczka, jednak w jakże burzliwszej atmosferze swe wejście miał jej niedawny towarzysz! Jakiś rycerz z obozu wroga, okuty w całkiem białą zbroję. Przystojny blondyn o symetrycznych rysach i gładkiej cerze, kropka w kropkę ideał, o jakim marzą wieczorami pokojówki i córki rzemieślników.

Rycerz Alcor zawlókł go do Pałacu za kark, tam już jednak przekazał bratu. Serdecznie nie znosił mieszać się w jakiekolwiek dworskie sprawy, włączywszy w to czekanie na audiencję, zdawanie raportu i kłanianie się całej świcie księżniczek, a to wszystko Syd robił z przyzwyczajenia, nawet nie zwracając uwagi.

– Ten tu pajac był z księżniczką Flamme, na jej szczęście na dość wczesnym etapie doczepiania się – oznajmił Bud, popychając greckiego rycerza do padnięcia na kolana, żeby nie musiał dalej go za sobą ciągnąć. – Chociaż…! Jak na mój gust, z niewielkim przekonaniem wyrażała sprzeciw. Hmm, Hagenku mój drogi, widać twoja laska w końcu rozbestwiła się tak, jak ty.

Syd podziękował mu sucho i spojrzał z wyższością na jeńca.

– Uwielbia gadać, manipulant! – dodał Bud, kiwając głową w kierunku rycerza. – Umówiliśmy się, że kark mu ukręcę, jeśli nie stuli pyska i na razie jest grzeczny. Przy tobie też go to obowiązuje.

W tym momencie kucnął na moment obok więźnia i szepnął teatralnie, w przyjaznym tonie, zakrawającym oczywiście na kpinę:

– …masz szczęście, mój brat przejawia niechęć do zabijania. Za to nie ma nic przeciwko torturowaniu. Ja bym rozprawił się z tobą szybko, ale on jest znacznie cierpliwszy ode mnie. Spokojnie poczeka, aż się udławisz, po tym jak przebije ci lodowymi pazurami gardło albo płuca. Mmm, jak miło. Chętnie bym na to popatrzył.

Powstał i uśmiechnął się wesoło, jakby i ta sytuacja była dla niego niczym ponad dobry kawał. I jak to on, znów zmienił temat:

– …tylko wiesz, co? Jedno ciekawe: po cholerę ona tam polazła sama? Hagen jej za mało daje? Odwala tym babom, chcą, nie chcą, same tego nie wiedzą. Nie dopuszczę ich do naszych bab, bo nie będą nam tu po kraju małe pół-ludzie za rok popierdalać pomiędzy nogami. A właśnie. Hej, Hagen! Cho-no tu!

Syd w odpowiedzi na to wszystko tylko westchnął niecierpliwie i również bez słowa zabrał jeńca od razu do Pałacu, byle ten zniknął z pola widzenia, zanim Hagen go rozpozna i postanowi w impulsie gniewu rozerwać na miejscu. Jeśli już by się zawziął, powstrzymanie go graniczyłoby z cudem. Syd natychmiast wtrącił greckiego żołnierza do więzienia, byle szybciej stracić go z oczu. Miał tego dnia osłabioną cierpliwość względem ludzi ograniczonych intelektualnie, tak jak tamten, i ogólnie był w dość ponurym nastroju z powodu ostatnich zaszłości.

Alberycht, który nie znosił z natury tak gęstej atmosfery, jak obecna w Pałacu, z powodu rozkazów nie będąc w stanie przedsięwziąć niczego decydującego, chodził to do Zygfryda, to Syda, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół od lat, żeby ich jakoś zagadać, rozruszać. Niestety, żadnego nie sposób było zmusić do rozmowy, czy wyłuskać odpowiedź ponad równoważnik zdania.

Wojownika Megrez martwił taki stan rzeczy. Rzadko zdarzało się kiedykolwiek, żeby oni trzej nie byli zgrani. Praktycznie dorastali razem, później doszedł do nich Hagen… a już Syd i Alberycht znali się najdłużej, jak bracia. Samym rodzicom zależało, żeby mieli dobre kontakty i potem zarządzali bezkonfliktowo, jak ojcowie. W końcu, będąc zaledwie stopień niżej od książąt, mieli we władaniu po jednej trzeciej Asgaardu. Obaj dziedzice, pierworodni synowie markizów, Alberycht rodu astronomów, alchemików i szarlatanów, a Syd walkirii, łowców i samobójców… sama historia nadała rodom podobne wizerunki. Nie wiedzieć po co mieli sterczeć na chwile obecną w Pałacu, zamiast doglądać swoich obowiązków! Nikt nie miał humoru. W powietrzu czuło się tyle nieprzyjemności i zmartwienia, jakby tu przed chwilą aktywnie działały ciotki Syda i Buda.

A były one niczym złe duchy, snujące się po korytarzach dworku markizów. Nienawidziły wszystkich, a na ich twarzach niezadowolenie wyrzeźbiło przez lata trwałe zniechęcające grymasy. Zazdrość była całym ich życiem, uwielbiały, gdy ktoś tracił coś ważnego lub gdy udawało się kogoś poniżyć. Najbardziej jednak w świecie zazdrościły bratu fortuny, oraz tego, że zarządzał nią bez zarzutu. Nie było czego się przyczepić, a chcąc koniecznie obwinić go za swoją życiową porażkę wymyślały mu różne wady i bezlitośnie krytykowały. Na wszystko miały odpowiedź. Chociażby, najpierw chórkiem głosiły, że Buda wypadałoby zabić, potem równie zgodnie wyrzucały, że się go pozbyto, a finalnie ze zdwojoną siłą marudziły, że jednak żyje.

Dobrodusznego Vila siostry trzymały pod butem, a jego żonę na uboczu, z daleka od wszelkich decyzji. Naturalnym było dla nich przelewać swój jad również na Syda od urodzenia. Póki był dzieckiem i nie potrafił się obronić wciąż panowały nad domem. Krytyka i zastraszenie potrafiły przyprawić małego chłopca o koszmary, ale też stworzyć sobie zaprzysięgłego wroga w dorosłym dziedzicu rodu. Odkąd tylko dojrzał, Syd zepchnął szare eminencje w cień, a gdyby tylko mógł, od razu wyeksmitowałby je z domu na dobre, co by nie musiał więcej ich oglądać. Do tego czasu jednakże, stale był do tego zmuszony, a że jego maniery nie dopuszczały kłótni, w domu nie mówił prawie nic. Wolał spędzać czas z Alberychtem lub na samotnych treningach, żeby nie taplać się w stagnacji i ponurości swojej rodziny. Nauczony doceniać wszystko, szanował swoje życie, korzystając z niego, tak jak jego przyjaciel. Z tego powodu, chłopcy nie tylko nie potracili majątków i nie pogrążyli się w smutku, ale dzięki pracy i nauce osiągnęli więcej, podczas gdy zawistne ciotki pozostawały jeszcze dalej w tyle, same ze swoją trującą zazdrością.

Ci dwaj rozumieli się najlepiej między sobą, bo jako jedyni w całym kraju mieli identyczną rolę społeczną i taką samą presję na sobie. Tak się składało, że obaj byli towarzyscy, więc nie wynosili się ponad innych tak jak mogli, ale podtrzymywali swoje liczne przyjaźnie. O ile w środowisku dworskim nie istniał problem różnic stanu między nimi a znajomymi, w życiu codziennym było z tym gorzej. Od rycerstwa i chłopstwa dzielił ich chociażby sam wygląd. Nie mieli, tak jak Zygfryd i Hagen ubrania zwykłego, byle praktycznego i byle wytrzymałego. Buty sznurowane, klamry, ozdobne paski, robione specjalnie na nich wszystko z najlepszych skór i futer, zwłaszcza płaszcze z kapturami i rękawice, ich prawie że symbole. Inne do domu, inne na wyjścia, inne na polowania. Nie żeby specjalnie o to dbali, w ogóle nie starali się, tylko coś tam dobierali odruchowo nawet nie zwróciwszy uwagi, bo ich elegancja nie była wyuczona, tylko wrodzona. Bano się tych ich rękawiczek i płaszczy, a jeszcze bardziej ich mowy, języka kontekstów. Nie musząc sadzić, plewić, kosić, zbierać, hodować, gotować, wychowywać, sprzątać ani mleć, mogli oddać się polowaniu, czytaniu, szermierce, filozofii i szachom.

Ale gdzież, tego mało kto im zazdrościł. Zazdroszczono pełnego stołu, wysypiania się i nic nie robienia, o które każdy gotów był ich posądzać. Ale kto wiedział, za ile są odpowiedzialni, czym się zajmują i ile to czasu zajmuje, wolałby swoje zagony. Mało kto chciałby nadstawiać głowy za jedną trzecią państwa, bo tyleż miał każdy we władaniu. Inne zajęcia też wcale tak nie kusiły. Może jeszcze myślistwo, czy kulig, ale „filozofowanie" kojarzyło się zawsze bardziej z gadulstwem niż myśleniem, a „myślenie" z knuciem, niż inteligencją. Największym autorytetem cieszyły się rody wojowników, a w arystokracji pozostawało coś nie do końca jasnego, niepokojącego. Mniejsze prosty człowiek miał do niej zaufania, niż do rycerstwa, które w pełni rozumiał i które nie było aż tak wysoko na drabinie hierarchii.

Syd był, jak ten jego herbowy smilodon, zjawą z przeżartych do sedna przez mróz czeluści w górach, gdzie żaden zwykły chłop nie dotarł, gdzie krócej świeci słońce i jest wiecznie ponuro, a duch jego zbroi porusza się pod postacią kudłatych czarnych wijów, jakichś plugawych. Z kolei Alberycht był dla przeciętnego obywatela alchemikiem, astronomem, mistykiem i kto wie, czym gorszym jeszcze. Obawy budziło to, że ponoć potrafił rozkazywać ziemi i drzewom, a do tego nie sposób było zapomnieć, czyim pierworodnym się urodził. Gdyby przed paru laty Alberychta XXX–go nie przebiła rogami na polowaniu jakaś bestia, w swoim czasie ktoś jego samego wziąłby za dzikiego zwierza. „Rudy demon", mówili o nim. Potrafił być do złośliwy bólu, a śmiech miał iście szatański, donośny i złowrogi, dla którego kochały się w nim wszystkie szlachcianki. Śmiał się często, a nawet gdy konał od zadanej rany wydawało się, że nie braknie mu humoru. Przekazał wtedy synowi w swoistym testamencie, że życie to dowcip, a śmierć bywa jego puentą. Miał zastanowić się i dobrze ten dowcip opowiadać, ponieważ będzie martwy, zanim się obejrzy. Bo w życiu chodzi o to, żeby nie pomyśleć na końcu: „trzeba było".

Lecz co takiego miał teraz zrobić, żeby potem nie żałować? Nawet on, pierwszy strateg i intrygant Asgaardu, tego nie wiedział.


	8. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 7

7

Mimme szedł przepisowe dwa kroki za księżniczką. Szybko wybadał sytuację i okazało się, że Katelijna nie bardzo bierze sobie do serca zasady, więc po jakimś czasie chodzenia po monotonnym rzadkim lasku włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął sobie nucić, koniec smyczy psiej mając luźnie owinięty dookoła przedramienia. Patrzył w górę, na korony świerków i sosen, przez które przebijało się śmiało poranne światło. Podczas jednego z momentów, kiedy księżniczka nie czuwała, czyli praktycznie kiedykolwiek, mógł ukradkiem odpiąć z obroży malamuta irytujący dzwoneczek, którego ćwierkanie przeszkadzało tak jemu, jak psu swoją powtarzalnością.

Odtąd było już lepiej, jednak w dalszym ciągu wojownik myślał tylko, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić. Nie podzielał fascynacji dziewczyny kwiatami, które splatała w wianki, zbierała do garści i rzucała w powietrze radośnie albo zrywała po płatku na wróżbę. Wydawało mu się niemożliwe, żeby Hagen nie zanudził się śmiertelnie na spacerkach z Flamme na kwiatki. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tam flirtowali, albo Hagen zasypiał, bo nie istniały inne możliwości.

Kari właśnie kucała pomiędzy konwaliami, z których była tu cała łączka. Niemożliwe, jak wiele zmienia odrobina dodatkowego ciepła w tym roku. Blada dłoń księżniczki delikatnie dobierała po jednym kwiecie i układała uważnie w bukieciku, tworzącym się w drugiej ręce. Mimme uważał, że jest bardzo ładna, z twarzy była niezwykle podobna do swojej najstarszej siostry ze względu na swoje jasnofioletowe oczy. Część jasnych kręconych włosów nosiła splecione w warkocze po bokach twarzy, reszta opadała swobodnie na jej plecy. Jako że nie wydawało się, że przejmie się etykietą, Mimme pozwolił sobie na więcej i podszedł do niej. Dopiero zaczynała zajmować się konwaliami, więc uklęknął obok niej, a ona nie zamierzała się peszyć.

– Ładne, prawda? – zagadnęła swobodnie.

Dla niego były to tylko kolejne kwiatki. Chłopak potrącił jedną z roślin, podobało mu się, jak kropelki rosy spadają po kolei ze wszystkich dzwoneczków. Choć obecnie śnieg topniał na każdym drzewie i lada moment ciągły widok kropli stanie się niepokojący.

– Nie są złe. Nie znam się na tym – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie jak zwykle gościł tylko spokój i nutka sympatii. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

Katelijna westchnęła.

– Tak… księżniczki tylko na tym się znają.

Nie zbywała go, chciała porozmawiać. Więc czemu nie…?

– Nie ma w tym nic złego.

– Ech, księżniczkom nic nie wolno – westchnęła Kari, a na jej dziecięco okrągłą buźkę wstąpił grymas rozczarowania. – Mogą tylko ładnie wyglądać, być posłuszne i ciche. A ja bym chciała chodzić do miasta, bawić się, pobiegać, poznawać ludzi…!

– Istnieją gorsze problemy, księżniczko, wierz mi – odparł Mimme, uśmiechając się z pobłażaniem dla jej życiowych zmartwień. Wstał i wykroczył poza kwiaty.

– Być może, ale… ty na przykład jesteś wolny, możesz wszystko! – zawołała z przejęciem i również wstała. Zebrała smycze swoich zwierząt i dała się poprowadzić wojownikowi w kierunku regularnej drogi, nawet tego nie spostrzegłszy.

– Hmm, chciałbym, żeby tak było, księżniczko. Zdaję się, że nie miałaś okazji poznać mojego ojca.

Na samą myśl o nim Mimme'a ogarniał lekki niepokój. Obawiał się cokolwiek na jego temat powiedzieć, jakby miał usłyszeć to nawet z końca świata i skrytykować. Folkel wydawał mu się wszechobecny.

– Cóż, z ledwością mogę sobie przypomnieć własnego – odparła Kari bez skrępowania, do takiego stopnia przyzwyczajona do swojego sieroctwa, aż z nim pogodzona. – A co jest z nim nie w porządku?

Najpierw Mimme nie chciał nic opowiadać, wykręcając się, że niepotrzebnie zszedł na ten temat. Ale ona dociekała, więc w końcu zdecydował się ulec dla świętego spokoju. W jedynej obawie, żeby tylko jej nie wzruszyć, podał jej zdawkową odpowiedź.

– Będziesz musiała mi uwierzyć na słowo, księżniczko, że istnieją sposoby wychowania o wyższych stopniach ograniczeń od tych obowiązujących w pałacu. Ojciec za wszelką cenę dąży do tego, żebym stał się taki, jak on, a jak wiesz, zanim konstelacja Wielkiego Wozu obudziła Święte Zbroje, był pierwszym wojownikiem Asgaardu. To oznacza treningi i walkę, walkę i treningi. Umiem walczyć i lubię to. Chcę służyć Asgaardowi, ale nie poświęcając mu każdą chwilę życia i każdą myśl. Nie miałbym nic przeciw temu, żeby życie wypełniła mi muzyka i przychylne otoczenie. Ale ojciec nie może wybić sobie z głowy Zygfryda jako wzorca waleczności i sławy. Znam na pamięć listę wszystkich cech, w których Zygfryd mnie wyprzedza. Nie czuję bynajmniej zazdrości, Zygfryd należy do moich przyjaciół, jednak bywam znużony. Wielokrotnie się zastanawiałem, dlaczego nie zajmował się trenowaniem jego, zamiast mnie.

– Jestem pewna, że chce dla ciebie dobrze, podobnie jak Hilda dla mnie, kiedy mi czegoś zakazuje – pocieszyła go Kari, uśmiechając się promiennie. Nie wydawało się, żeby uwiadomiła sobie przykrość tej historii, chociaż szczerze się rozczuliła.

„I nigdy nie wspomniał ani słowem matki…" – przypomniał sobie Mimme w myślach, ale szybko tego pożałował. Nie chciał, żeby te sprawy dłużej zaprzątały mu głowę, nakierował więc rozmowę mimochodem na inne tory, kiedy księżniczka zaspokoiła swoją pierwszą ciekawość.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozostał markotny, przystawał z wzrokiem utkwionym w niebo czy kałuże, na których księżniczka wesoło rozbijała powierzchnię lodu. Z najdrobniejszymi rozprawiała się obcasem, cienka warstewka trzeszczała charakterystycznie, gdy tworzyły się promieniste pęknięcia. Potem dziewczyna bawiła się z jednym ze psów rzucając mu patyk lub sypiąc w jego kierunku śniegiem, który ten w podskoku łapał w powietrzu. Nawet nie próbowała angażować w to swojego ochroniarza przekonana, że dla niego zabawy tego rodzaju to głupota czy wstyd. Na szczęście, patrząc na jej wesołość nie dało się długo pozostać obojętnym. Zamiast spoglądać na otoczenie z góry, kiedy psy zaczęły się gonić dookoła niego, Mimme uśmiechnął się. Kari w mig to uchwyciła i znalazła się obok.

– Nie nudzi ci się ze mną aż tak bardzo, nie? – porzuciła już całkiem oficjalny ton.

Wyraźnie chciała go sprowokować na tory rozmowy nieformalnej. W sumie i on chętnie porzuciłby konwenanse, jednakże był zbyt wysoko postawiony, żaby pozwalać sobie na coś takiego. Utrzymywał stosowny dystans. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż przywykł raczej zaskarbiać sobie ludzi, niż ochładzać kontakty. Nie chcąc, żeby podczas przedłużającej się właśnie ciszy wpatrzona w jego oczy księżniczka zaczęła kontemplować, czy są pomarańczowe, czy też rubinowe, jak poniektóre dziewczyny, odchrząknął i zagadnął:

– A czym się właściwie zajmujesz w Pałacu? Jak się mają twoje siostry? – odpowiedzi na te pytania rzeczywiście go interesowały, a przy okazji nadał im brzmienie przypadkowych.

Jego ostrożność była więcej niż wystarczająca, jako że Kari pozostawała i tak wylewna.

– Niczym takim, naprawdę! Ciągle się tylko czegoś uczymy, czy literatury, śpiewu, języków czy historii, albo przesiadujemy przy kominku – odpowiedziała, machnąwszy energicznie ręką. Trzeba przyznać, że sporo gestykulowała. – Rzadko mamy ostatnio okazję zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a Freya na przykład, w ogóle nie wychodzi poza dziedziniec! A Hilda ostatnio potwornie marudzi. Przeszkadza jej, kiedy wychodzimy poza pokój, nie pozwala nam nikogo zaprosić, a sama, to…

Mimme musiał jej dyplomatycznie wytłumaczyć, że tak jemu nie wypada słuchać, jak jej mówić złych rzeczy o księżniczce, nawet jeśli byłyby prawdą. Musiał obiecać, że nauczy ją grać na gitarze, aby wyperswadować jej w końcu powrót do Pałacu. Najważniejsze, że zdążył potwierdzić zasłyszane niedawno podejrzenia względem Hildy. W tym kontekście, wszystkie te kwiaty dookoła nie wydawały się powodem do radości, ale do obaw o równowagę Asgaardu.


	9. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 8

8

– A więźcie mnie sobie, i tak zaraz się stąd wydostanę – zawołał z głębi celi blondyn z przyklejonym do twarzy kpiącym uśmiechem – Wspiera mnie energia Ateny! Jeszcze wam nakopiemy do dupy!

Syda nie zainteresowała ani Atena ani też wyzwiska, jakie rycerz Łabędzia chwilę później za nim posłał po grecku w naiwnej wierze, że ambasador Asgaardu w Grecji tego nie zrozumie. Wojownik Mizar był zbyt dumny, aby słuchać czy odzywać się do kogokolwiek, kto nie miałby tytułu szlacheckiego albo stopnia oficerskiego, a w dodatku nie był jego rodakiem. Właściwie, do zaoferowania prostakom miał jedynie sarkazm i pogardliwe milczenie.

Jeden spośród wyżej postawionych strażników Pałacowych, który opanował komunikacyjny grecki miał zająć się więźniem.

– Postaraj się coś z niego wydobyć – polecił mu Syd. – Jednak przede wszystkim dobrze pilnuj.

W tym samym czasie księżniczka Hilda tkwiła w pustej Sali Tronowej. Wszyscy ją irytowali swoimi rozlicznymi ukłonami i krzątaniną, więc już tego ranka kazała zniknąć stąd całemu dworowi. Długimi godzinami wpatrywała się w jakiś element dekoracji lub wyglądała za okno w bezruchu. Lecz w końcu i nieprzerwana cisza zdołała ją znużyć. Powstała z tronu i zstąpiła z podwyższenia rozkoszując się majestatem własnych ruchów. Sama nie wiedząc w jakim celu, dała się własnej ciekawości pokierować w jeden z korytarzy.

Księżniczka. Tak jeszcze młoda, a niesamowicie potężna. Już odkąd po śmierci rodziców Oden powierzył Hildzie ich energię kosmiczną, stała się najsilniejszą osobą w Asgardzie. Ponadto, wraz z wiekiem i doświadczeniem jej moc nie przestawała rosnąć. Właściwie, powinna była już dawno mianować siebie królową. Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, jak to jest, że przez tyle lat dawała przyzwolenie na bezużyteczne skrępowanie kapłańską skromnością?

Głowę niosła wysoko, kroczyła przed siebie pewnie, w pełni dostojeństwa i gracji, które przez lata dworskiego życia weszły w krew tej pięknej kobiecie. Idealnie proste włosy Hildy błyszczały łagodnie, jak błękitny poblask na śniegu. Właśnie przez jej ruchy, postawę, zimno bladą cerę i mroźne spojrzenie wydawało się, że uosabia surową zimę Asgaardu.

Po pustych korytarzach rozlegało się jedynie echo stukotu jej obcasów o marmurową posadzkę. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego rozkazała służbę i ozdobne kwiaty usunąć z widoku. Wcześniej było tu tyle życia, które nie burzyło bynajmniej majestatu wnętrza. Wydawało się, że ogląda jedynie atrapę swego domu. Obawiałaby się jednak chociażby spróbować zapalić w kominku, przy którym na dywaniku ze skór przesiadywała z siostrami i przyjaciółmi, wydawało jej się to niezręczne…

Zacisnęła pięść, żeby upewnić się, że obrączkę wciąż ma na palcu i że nie może jej zgubić. Księżniczka nie uważała się za przesądną, jednakże w tajemniczą ukrytą moc tego złotego pierścienia wierzyła, jak w wybawiciela. Co po chwila sprawdzała, czy jest na swoim miejscu, czy nie jest zabrudzony, gładziła jego chropowata powierzchnię. Czasem przyłapywała się na tym i wtedy świadomość, że być może popada w obsesję na tle tej małej błyskotki napawała ją lękiem… lecz ten jeszcze prędzej mijał, niż się zjawiał i kroczyła przed siebie śmiało, tak jak właśnie teraz, ze spojrzeniem stanowczym i lekkim uśmiechem.

Zuchwale wyszła naprzeciw Sydowi i kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi na jego ukłon i pozdrowienie. Zaczęła się go pytać o więźnia, bo ten wydawał jej się zabawną ciekawostką. Ale w miarę rozmowy przyglądała się mu.

On i Zygfryd byli dla niej od zawsze wcieleniami ideału wojownika. Lecz tym razem to nie cechy charakteru miała na uwadze. Wysocy, postawni, do tego ten dumny spokój i siła. I przecież obaj należeli, on należy do niej, przecież jest księżniczką! Czuła satysfakcję, mogąc co roku delegować go do Grecji przed oblicze Ateny. Już wtedy miała świadomość, jak wspaniale wygląda w swojej reprezentacyjnej zbroi, ech, ten płaszcz i hełm ze skrzydełkami!

– Jak czuje się księżniczka Flamme? – odezwał się i do Hildy powróciła świadomość, gdzie się znajduje.

– Mniemam, że dobrze, kaprysząc w swoim pokoju. Odesłałam ją – odparła beztroskim tonem i nie zwróciła uwagi na jego reakcję. – Nie wydaje mi się to obecnie szczególnie istotne, ale to uprzejme z twojej strony zapytać, dziękuję.

– Pytam dlatego, że pokłóciła się z Hagenem. To bezprecedensowa sytuacja, stąd podejrzewam, że księżniczka może ją przeżywać.

Czy właśnie zwrócił jej uwagę? Hilda nie przypominała sobie, żeby o zdarzeniu już usłyszała.

– Doprawdy? Och. No tak, ostatnimi czasy przestawali do siebie pasować. Ale nie ma co się wtrącać – machnęła ręką, będąc wielokrotnie tego dnia powracającym tematem sióstr zupełnie znużona. – Może lepiej byłoby pomyśleć o jakimś balu…

– Hildo, mamy przecież wojnę.

Zmartwienie w jego głosie nagle otrzeźwiło księżniczkę. „Co ja mówię…?" przeszło jej przez myśl, jakby wcześniej ktoś inny wypowiadał za nią własne słowa. Wpatrywała się w niego z przestraszonymi oczyma, chwilę nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Za chwilę otrząsnęła się i chcąc w jakiś sposób zamaskować zachodzące w niej niespodziewane wahania, odparła:

– …ależ nie, jak to, przecież jeszcze nie ogłosiłam stanu wojny – rzekła naiwnie – Nawet nikt nie zdążył jak dotąd zginąć…

– …za wyjątkiem patrolu, który wysłałaś tego ranka oraz kilku wieśniaków z południowego-wschodu. – sprecyzował jak zwykle rzeczowo Syd, z momentu na moment coraz bardziej zniesmaczony jej lekceważeniem. Dużo bardziej niż przegadywać się, wolałby w tym momencie położyć rękę na jej ramieniu i spytać: „Hilda, co z tobą…?". Kobieta stojąca przed nim wydawała się jedynie marnym sobowtórem księżniczki, oziębłym i cynicznym. Jej energia była teoretycznie ta sama, ale już nie taka ciepła, jak kiedyś i przestawała być mu bliska.

Już zupełnie nie obchodziły jej jego słowa. Nie dochodziło do niej nic, patrzyła tylko. Co ona właściwie widzi w tym Zygrfydzie? Z wyglądu jest porównywalny, za to z charakteru jakiś niewyraźny, niezdecydowany, miękki. Po co jej ktoś taki u boku, a pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno chciała za niego wyjść i podobno właśnie dla tych cech! Syda znała całe życie, wiecznie opanowanego i odpowiedzialnego, najstarszego z grupy przyjaciół. Od zawsze był z niego grzeczny chłopak, wychowany żelazną ręką, mogłoby się zdawać, że anioł. A jednak wisiał nad nim cień, duma wyższego urodzenia i bystry umysł cynika. Hilda wiedziała, że gdzieś za tą dobrocią kryje się tak pociągająca ciemność.

Czego te brązowe oczy od niej chcą? Jej przyjaciel? W duchu coś ją kuło w sercu, chciałaby móc rozpłakać się i jak lata temu przytulić do Syda jak do brata, tak jak kiedy jako mała dziewczynka stłukła kolano albo musiała zadecydować o uśpieniu swojego kota. Tym bardziej, że teraz miała tylekroć większe powody do łez. Coś jednak było silniejsze. Przegoniła te myśli i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. To jej podwładny! Zachichotała nieswojo, jak kokietka. Wyciągnęła rękę ku niemu, znów niczym przez sen, żeby położyć mu na ramieniu…

Nie zauważyła, że to robi, poczuła dopiero, jak szybki ruch twardej ręki strąca jej dłoń.

– Za kogo mnie masz?

Nawet sekundę nie zastanowiła się, czemu tak powiedział, natychmiast się oburzyła. Zacisnęła pięści i wybuchła:

– Zapominasz się! Dla ciebie jestem Hilda Polaris, królowa Asgaardu.

Miało to nim zachwiać? Syd zawsze trzymał głowę wysoko. Wtedy spojrzał po raz pierwszy na Hildę z góry.

– Markiz Viliamrsen, Wasza Wysokość – to powiedziawszy tonem jak najuprzejmiejszym, ukłonił się i odszedł pospiesznie.

Hilda zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem. Przypomniała sobie, dlaczego wybrała Zygfryda. Nigdy nie uważałby się za chociażby bliskiego jej stanowi, dlatego nie sprzeciwiał się i nie potrafił być bezczelny.

Syd nie dbał o to, co sobie pomyślała. To nie on powinien się wstydzić swoich słów. Wiedział, że nic go za nie nie spotka, póki władczyni będzie potrzebować go na wojnie. Zawsze uważał, że byli oboje ponad podobnym zachowaniem i nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Hilda kiedykolwiek zechce się do niego przystawiać. Co ona sobie myśli, do niego, najlepszego przyjaciela Zygfryda? To było jak jakiś makabryczny żart, niepojęte, nienormalne.

Silnie zdenerwowany wyszedł na dziedziniec, byle tylko nie tkwić wewnątrz. Myślał jedynie o tym, że nie ma go tam, gdzie go potrzeba. Nie wątpił w umiejętności obronne swoich oddziałów, ale prócz niego nikt nie posiadał tam energii kosmicznej i wystarczyłoby, żeby jeden wrogi jej posiadacz tam wtargnął, a potrafiłby wyrżnąć mu całą rodzinę w pień. W obecnej sytuacji Syd mógł liczyć jedynie na bezinteresowne wsparcie Buda oraz samoobronę Mimme'a i Hagena, których ziemie pod niego podlegały. Szanowna księżniczka! W czym jej zawinił, że zmusza go do zostania w Pałacu, do pozostawienia bez nadzoru swoich ziem w krytycznym momencie i to tylko po to, żeby się przymilać? To nie może być Hilda. I co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby nagle nazwać siebie królową, będąc wciąż w stanie panieńskim?

Na zewnątrz Syd natknął się na rozmawiających Buda i Hagena. Dowiedział się przy tym, że zdaniem Flamme jej posunięcie było całkowicie celowe, podobno sama poszła szukać wroga, żeby spróbować negocjacji o pokój.

„Ten idealizm je w końcu pozabija" – pomyślał w odpowiedzi na wiadomość o kolejnej niedorzeczności ze strony rodziny królewskiej. Młodsze księżniczki żyły chyba w jakimś innym świecie. Pokojowe pertraktacje…? Jako człowiek pół życia zajmujący się polityką i dyplomacją, mógł tylko zwiesić głowę z rezygnacją.

– Rozmawiamy o babach – zagadnął go Bud i gestem zaprosił do podejścia bliżej. – Właśnie, znajdźże w końcu jakąś, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś z tym rudym kurduplem i będę musiał cię zabić. Co, coś z księżniczką. Te twoje księżniczki. Pieprzyć księżniczki. Są zbyt wysoko, by cię wysłuchać, a jeśli wysłuchają, to ty będziesz zbyt pospolity, żeby pomogły. Trzymaj się z dala od ludzi, którzy zabronili sobie być ludźmi, byle ładnie to wyglądało.

– Jak zwykle nie wiesz, co wygadujesz – odmruknął na końcu tej całej wypowiedzi Syd. Mimo że byli bliźniakami, jednakowe jasnozielone włosy i powierzchowne rysy nie wystarczyłyby, żeby ktoś pomylił ciszę i dostojność Syda z wybuchowością i bezpośredniością Buda.

– A co do Hildy, na twoim miejscu poskarżyłbym się Zygfrydowi. Jeśli nie ty ani ten mały, co ją co chwila planuje zrzucić z tronu, to tylko on do niej przemówi. Chociaż tak po prawdzie nie wiem, czy nie łatwiej by było, jakby wszystkie te ofermowate księżniczki naraz szlag trafił i Zygfryd mógłby w końcu sam zadecydować! – mówił dalej Bud, nie zraziwszy się rzecz jasna dzisiejszą małomównością brata, a wręcz korzystając z niej, żeby mógł sam mówić jeszcze więcej. Towarzystwo Hagena również nie stwarzało mu konkurencji w tej kwestii. – Hm, a tak swoją drogą, to sobie myślę: po co było ją tak od razu odganiać? O ile pamiętam, kiedyś ci się podobała. Co ci szkodzi.

– Co ty opowiadasz, dziesięć lat temu. Zdarza się każdemu szczeniakowi, ale rozsądni ludzie wyrastają z takich głupot. Miałem zamiar właśnie porozmawiać z Zygfrydem, chociaż znając jego zauroczenie tą kobietą, niczego nie wskóram – odparł niecierpliwie Syd, wywracając oczami. Jego brat nigdy się nie zmienia. Kiedy już do głowy wpadnie mu jakiś rewelacyjny pomysł, najlepiej wtedy od razu przenieść siłę z jego samo-zachwytu na pożyteczne działanie. – To wy już idźcie z Hagenem.

– Ja nie idę – wycedził ponuro Hagen, cały czas najeżony złością. Przez zdenerwowanie drapał powierzchnię żerdzi, o którą opierał rękę i drewno zaczynało się już żarzyć w tym miejscu. Gdyby nie był na terenie Pałacu już dawno byłby coś spalił.

– Zwariowałeś do reszty? – zwrócił się do niego Bud, nie wierząc własnym uszom. – Przez NIĄ? Przecież wiesz, że baby to tylko baby, teraz mówią jedno, a za chwilę drugie. Kocha, nie kocha, wszystko to gówno warte, kiedy ci państwo napadają!

– Odwal się, z łaski swojej. I tak zrobię, co chcę – syknął Hagen, w którym wściekłość tylko rosła z chwili na chwilę.

Ale wojownik Alcor musiał mieć ostatnie słowo, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy zuchwale.

– Nie jesteś gotów walczyć, i tyle! – prychnął, machając na Hagena ręką. – Wszyscy są jacyś niedorobieni, kto im zbroje dał…

Jeszcze tego im brakowało, żeby doszło do kłótni pomiędzy wojownikami tej samej strony.

– Dość – przerwał im Syd zdecydowanie. A kiedy on już czegoś zażądał, to tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Bud, w tej chwili na posterunek.

Ten spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale tak on, jak i Hagen musieli uznać jego zwierzchnictwo dopóki popierał rozkazy Hildy. Mimo pozornie równej rangi świętych wojowników, wiek i pozycja społeczna ustalała wśród nich hierarchię.

– …phh… tak jest! – odmruknął w odpowiedzi sarkastycznie. Ale przynajmniej to krótkie otrzeźwienie zmobilizowało go do powrotu na front, gdzie był najbardziej potrzebny. – Dam ci znać, jakby się na coś u nas zanosiło.

„U nas", czyli na terenie Syda, o który rzecz jasna najbardziej dbali. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie ten głupi rozkaz, żeby jego brat i Alberycht zostali w Pałacu. Przez to, że nie pilnowali swoich terenów, praktycznie cała obrona pozostawała na głowie Buda. Na szczęście do tej pory panował nad sytuacją, ponieważ wróg trzymał się tylko jednego rejonu.

„Zakochany…! Niedojrzały i tyle!" – pomyślał na odchodnym, lecz już chwilę potem wyrzucił z głowy Hagena i skoncentrował myśli na swoich obowiązkach.

Za to wojownik Merak pozostał jeszcze na swoim miejscu. Przewidywał, że Syd jest przeciwny jego postanowieniu bierności. Spodziewał się od niego chociażby słowa, znaczącego spojrzenia lub jakiegoś gestu. Ale nic. Żadnych pretensji, żadnej opinii. Można powiedzieć, że pozostawiał zdanie Hagena w zakresie jego własnych spraw do tego stopnia, jakby ten wcale nie istniał.

Właśnie dlatego, że z natury był sentymentalny, Syd nauczył się odkładać wszelkie nieistotne sprawy osobiste na bok, kiedy przyjmował rolę towarzysza broni, nie przyjaciela. To, co uważał o decyzjach Hagena nie miało znaczenia, on mógł robić absolutnie co sobie zażyczył, dopóki Hilda nie wyda mu rozkazów. Nie wydała żadnych. Jak do tej pory, obrona na froncie pozostawała wyłącznie na łasce inicjatywy poszczególnych wojowników. Z drugiej strony, Syd nie miał powodów zbytnio martwić się bieżącą postawą Hagena. Znając jego bojowy duch, zmienny temperament i naturalną troskę o ojczyznę szybko zmieni zdanie i rzuci się w wir walki. Póki co, energia kosmiczna Merak drzemała, jednakże do rozgorzenia potrzebowała jedynie iskierki.

Obecnie w Hagenie szalała burza myśli i sprzecznych uczuć. Dopiero uświadomiwszy sobie, że może stracić Flamme poczuł, że mu zależy. Rzeczywiście, nie był sprawiedliwy, bo jego nie zobowiązała tak jak arystokrację obyczajowa powściągliwość. Dla nich sam pocałunek był praktycznie jak zaręczyny, a Hagenowi do podobnej cnotliwości było niezmiernie daleko. Tak jak każdy inny przedstawiciel rycerstwa nigdy nie miał obowiązku ani zwyczaju ograniczać sobie kobiet. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że on i księżniczka nigdy nie uznali ostatecznie swojego związku jako takiego. Dotąd po prostu gdzieś to nad nimi wisiało, nieokreślone i na tym etapie zostawało. Zawsze była od niego zależna i nie wydawało się, żeby musiał się więcej starać. Wnet okazało się, że tak on, jak i ona mogliby równie dobrze być z kimś zupełnie innym. Instynkt podpowiadał mu coś zrobić, działać! Lecz nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że jeśli Flamme kogoś wybierze, to niekoniecznie jego. Takiej prawdy nie chciał znać. Nie chciał się widzieć z księżniczką. Poszedł w swoją stronę.


	10. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 9

9

Bud nie tracił czasu i powrócił na południowy-wschód, tak jak Fenril, aby przyjąć na siebie pierwsze uderzenia. Trudność patrolowania frontu polegała na tym, że tamci mogli zaatakować w wielu idealnych do tego punktach, bo nadmorskie wioski były luźno rozproszone, a obrońców tylko kilku. Wszystko działo się szybko, cywile nie mieli pojęcia, że coś im zagraża, a nawet nie całe wojsko zdążyło do tej pory usłyszeć o wrogu.

Zwykle to energia kosmiczna Hildy, powiązana z każdym mieszkańcem kraju, przesyłała wszystkim natychmiastowy sygnał w postaci impulsu, żeby mogli choć zacząć coś podejrzewać albo stanąć w gotowości. Nie stało się nic takiego, moc Polaris unosiła się stąd tam z wiatrem, rozleniwiona i uśpiona. Za to zaniepokojone awatary Fenrira, Sleiphnira i Fafnera przemykały po powierzchni topniejącego paku południowego wybrzeża oraz krańcach lasów południowych. Ich gwiazdy błyskały na niebie, kiedy ścierały się z obcymi energiami, nie chcąc pozwolić im na rozchodzenie się po przestrzeni Asgaardu.

Coś się zbliżało. Niemożliwe do odczucia bez szóstego zmysłu spięcia między siłami spowodowały, że duch Fenrira rozgorzał. Coś się stanie! On, będący obecnie w stanie największej gotowości, od lat był najsilniejszym z awatarów Świętych Wojowników, dzięki uosobieniu w Jingu. Już tu jest.

Zapadał już zmrok. Fenril nie odczuwał ani odrobiny zmęczenia, poprzez pobudzenie jego energii, odczuwalne tylko przez jego samego i siostrzane siły. Wraz z postępującą ciemnością mróz się zaostrzał, wciąż jednak było niezwykle ciepło jak na zimowy wieczór. Jego zbroja nie wydała najmniejszego dźwięku, kiedy uklęknął na omszałej krawędzi zlodowaciałego klifu. Znał te tereny doskonale, tak samo jak niedaleki las, należący dawniej do jego nieżyjących rodziców. Tutejsze przełęcze przecinały drobne strumienie; nieregularnie uformowane klify lądolodu przemieszane z masywnymi lodowymi wzgórzami były dla niego tym lepszym polem manewru, im bardziej nieprzyjazne były obcym.

Wiatr od morza wiał mu w twarz; Fenril nie spuszczał z oka przemierzających niezdarnie wąwóz Brązowych Rycerzy. Trzech. Jeden szedł sam na przedzie, pozostali daleko w tyle, zapewne w ramach elementu zaskoczenia, który mógł teraz wykpić. Obserwując wroga z góry, wilki ciągle wyczuwały go dokładnie. Wojownik i jego stado ostrożnie podążali za niewyraźnymi szarymi sylwetkami w dole, czekając na zgęstnienie wieczornej mgły. Z dołu byli niemożliwi do zauważenia.

W odpowiedniej chwili Fenril zostawił wilki w tyle, zakradł się naprzeciw pierwszemu z rycerzy, kiedy ściany lodowego wąwozu zakrzywiały się tworząc kotlinę. Był gotów na cokolwiek miało nadejść. W ostatnim momencie nasunął na głowę hełm, granatowy jak i reszta zbroi, było to dla niego jak ostatni głęboki wdech przed występem. Już.

Natychmiast powstał, złożył palce przy ustach i zagwizdał głośno, dając znak wilkom do ataku. Zeskoczył zwinnie po skałach i w paru susach znalazł się przed czarnowłosym rycerzem. Błysk ukrytej dotąd energii, warknięcia otaczających kotlinę wilków, moment zaskoczenia i Shiryu ugiął się pod nagłym atakiem. Już wcześniej wiedział na pewno, że zostanie napadnięty. Już po paru sekundach poderwał się na równe nogi i odepchnął od siebie napierające wilki wybuchem zielonkawego światła. Jednakże, wytrącony z równowagi poczuł naraz rozpędzone uderzenie Fenrila, którego nie zdążył odparować i siła odrzuciła go w tył, wprost na lodową ścianę.

– Wynoście się, skąd przyszliście! – wrzasnął wojownik, aż jego przywykły do szeptu głos zachrypiał. Działo się mu tak zawsze w napływie silnych emocji. – Macie już pełno terenu!

– Nigdy nie zaszkodzi mieć odrobinę więcej! – odkrzyknął przeciwnik lekceważącym tonem, na widok niepozornej postury Fenrila.

Tego z kolei wyraźnie irytowała ta arogancja. Bywało, że czasem przez swą naiwność sprawiał wrażenie dziecinnego, ale kiedy nadeszła potrzeba, nie brakło w nim odpowiedzialności czy bojowego ducha. Ani przez moment nie wahał się stanąć przeciw Rycerzowi Smoka będąc świadomy, że ten ma wsparcie. Nie było innego wyjścia.

Jego ataki nie były bardzo silne, za to niezwykle szybkie, tak samo jak uniki. Z tego powodu, dodatkowo przez asystę wilków, nie dało się go praktycznie dosięgnąć. Rycerz smoka nie tracił jednak morale. Starcie przebiegało błyskawicznie, atak odpowiadał na atak.

– Ciesz się, póki możesz! – wrzasnął Shiryu, nie przestając odpierać tarczą, unikami i kontratakiem gradu ciosów ze strony zwierząt i ich pana. Siła Fenrila wydawała się zdublowana, kiedy w zgodnym czasie ataki o jednakowej mocy padały ze strony wojownika i Jinga, jakby byli jednym.

"Nieźle się uwija ten dzieciak, zwycięstwo nie jest takie pewne. No szybciej, kiedy oni tu w końcu dolezą!" Atakował wpół na oślep, nie mogąc skoncentrować uwagi na jednym wrogu będąc atakowanym, chociażby nie najmocniej, z każdej strony. Ile tu jest tych cholernych futrzaków!

Rycerzowi Smoka wreszcie udało mu się trafić Fenrila z impetem i zyskać na czasie. Skorzystał z momentu jego zachwiania, żeby jednokrotnym promienistym wybuchem energii odrzucić od siebie wszystkie wilki i użyć swojego ulubionego ataku, Gniewu Smoka. Wojownikowi ani Jingowi nie wyrządziło to wiele szkody, za to padło parę zwykłych wilków.

Fenril odruchowo obejrzał się za nimi z żalem, ale nie przestawał koncentrować się na wrogu. Atak za atakiem, cios za ciosem, byli niesamowicie szybcy. Shiryu czuł na sobie raz po raz uderzenia błękitnych wiązek energii Epsilonu i słyszał zgrzyt metalowych pazurów o powierzchnię swojej tarczy, którą z trudnością nadążał się zasłaniać. Najbardziej zależało mu na zyskaniu na czasie. Musiał wytrwać, aż dotrą tu jego towarzysze, do których wysłał naglący impuls przy użyciu powierzonej mu cząstki energii Ateny.

W pewnym momencie Jing przestał go atakować, odwrócił się bokiem i wyszczerzył kły, warcząc groźnie. To w ich kierunku, przyszli! Fenril nie pozwalał swojemu przeciwnikowi dołączyć do nich, nie przestając co chwilę atakować. W tym czasie pierwszy z przybyszów, najprawdopodobniej przywódca, sądząc po surowej minie i władczym tonie głosu, sam przyłączywszy się do walki z Fenrilem rozkazał drugiemu wyminąć wszystkich i biec dalej.

Jednak Jing zastąpił greckiemu rycerzowi drogę i zaciekle pilnował przejścia. Rede był najmłodszym i widocznie najmniej doświadczonym z trójki, ponieważ kilka razy zawahał się ułamek sekundy przed działaniem. Te drobniutkie opóźnienia nie byłyby zauważalne dla kogoś z zewnątrz, ale dla posiadaczy energii kosmicznej nawet taki drobiazg mógł mieć znaczenie, Jing błyskawicznie wyczuł w nim odrobinę niepewności. Dlatego też tej uosobionej w zwierzęciu czystej energii Świętego Wojownika łatwiej było unikać uderzeń zakończonych kolczastymi kulkami łańcuchów, broni Rycerza.

Walka okazała się trudniejsza niż Grecy przewidywali. Już raz wycofali się z potyczki z nim, kiedy wojownik Epsilon przyszedł na pomoc Tollowi. Tym razem nie dadzą za wygraną.

– Ikki! Wilki! Zacznij od nich! – krzyknął rycerz Smoka i Fenril zdążył tylko się obejrzeć, kiedy w jednej chwili salwa rozżarzonych jak ogień rdzawopomarańczowych pocisków pomknęła w kierunku zwierząt i rozległ się bolesny pisk kilku z nich chwilę przed tym, jak poupadały na ziemię.

Dla Fenrila wilki były praktycznie rodziną odkąd został osierocony wiele lat temu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mu było okazywać słabości do nich, nie zawołał więc ani słowa za nimi. Mimo to nie miał najmniejszych szans ukryć swoich emocji, bo momentalnie jego twarz zmieniła wyraz, a ruchy straciły na precyzji. Grecy upewnili się, że to jest to.

Jeden z nich nie przestawał zajmować się Fenrilem, za to pozostali dwaj zaczęli kolejno wybijać stado, aż zwierzęta jedno po drugim padały bez czucia. W kilka sekund została z nich zaledwie połowa.

– Niee…! – ochrypłe zawołanie wyrwało się z piersi Świętego Wojownika, odsłaniając w nim prosty chłopięcy strach i wtedy Rycerze już całkiem zapanowali nad sytuacją. Natychmiast wykorzystali moment przewagi, żeby naprzeć na niego równoczesnymi atakami, podczas gdy on odpowiedział na to przy jedynie ułamku poprzedniej skuteczności.

Rycerze nie pojmowali, jak można mieć już w tak młodym wieku równy talent do walki, a przegrać z powodu kilku wilków. Dla nich, jak z resztą większości ludzi, były tylko kłębkami szarego futra na czterech łapach z zaślinionym pyskiem pełnym ostrych zębisk i sympatia względem czegoś takiego wydawała im się niedorzeczna. Nawet nie mogli do końca uwierzyć, że na wojnie jego potrafią go obchodzić bezmyślne futrzaki. Sami o niewiele się troszczyli, celowo zostali zrekrutowani z sierocińców, nie mieli rodzin, opuścili swoje ojczyzny dla służby armii greckiej i właśnie taka sytuacja była dla nich wyśmienita: żadnych sentymentów i odpowiedzialności. W przeciwnym razie można byłoby podejść ich równie łatwo, jak Fenrila. Teraz najważniejsze, że ich metoda zadziałała.

Brązowi rycerze zgrali się i w parę chwil dobili wszystkie wilki, poza paroma, które przegonili oraz Jingiem, któremu Fenril rozkazał utrzymać się z daleka. Musiał to zrobić, w ramach kapitulacji, którą wymusili na nim ostatecznie przeciwnicy. Nie miał już cienia szans z którymkolwiek z nich, tym bardziej, że widok śmierci wilków wprowadził go w stan szoku.

Spodziewał się, że wtedy go zabiją, ale nie wykorzystali tej szansy natychmiast. To wzbudziło w nim tym większy niepokój. Co planują? Wystarczyło, aby rycerz Feniksa Ikki, lider grupy, rzucił do towarzyszy:

– No to gdzie on ma ten kamień?

Wszystko to działo się w przeciągu sekund. Rycerze ledwo spostrzegli, że szafir, którego szukają jest wbudowany w pas Fenrira, a elementy jego ciemnoniebieskiej zbroi rozstrzeliły się na wszystkie strony – zupełnie jakby ktoś rzucił kamieniem w gromadkę żab – i poznikały, rozpłynąwszy się momentalnie na mgłę.

– Nie dostaniecie tego! – jęknął Fenril, bo osłabienie w połączeniu z paniką odebrały jego głosowi brzmienie krzyku.

– To się okaże – oświadczył Feniks ponuro i zamachnął się na niego, ale Shiryu z miejsca go powstrzymał.

– Czekaj, skoro ma to w zbroi, a ich zbroje znikają, kiedy umierają, sporo ryzykujemy – szepnął do niego po grecku. – Trzeba się najpierw upewnić, że kamień nie przepadnie.

Rycerz stojący najbliżej ciosem w brzuch zmusił wojownika do padnięcia na kolana.

– Dogadajmy się – powiedział. – My pozwolimy ci szybko umrzeć, a ty oddajesz nam tamto świecidełko. I wyjaśnisz, jak się go używa.

Fenril zakasłał i próbował opanować drżenie rąk, którymi podtrzymywał się klęcząc.

– …nie wiem, do czego służy, ale mam go bronić za wszelką cenę… – mówił coraz ciszej, a pozostający daleko Jing popiskiwał bezradnie i kręcił się w miejscu, nie mogąc pomóc.

Ikkiego wyraźnie irytowało, że nie może natychmiast dostać od niego tego, co chce, ale pozostałym rycerzom wydawała się odpowiadać gra, którą prowadzili z pokonanym. Ich podejście zdradzało, że nie są wprawieni w wojnie.

– Cóż za ironia losu, my też nie wiemy po co są, ale mamy je wszystkie zdobyć, też za wszelką cenę – odparł Rede, kręcąc niecierpliwie łańcuchem niebezpiecznie blisko Fenrila. W tym rzecz: nikt z nich nie wiedział, do czego były potrzebne. W ten prosty sposób przełożeni nie musieli obawiać się, że wiedza przeniknie w niepożądane ręce. Zatem sami najeźdźcy działali w pewnym sensie po omacku. – Ale kto mówił, że wojna będzie miała sens. Takie są rozkazy. Po prostu radzę ci się nie ociągać z oddaniem go nam, to będzie krócej bolało.

Z chwili na chwilę rycerze stawali się coraz mniej cierpliwi i stopniowo zaostrzali ataki. Fenril jednak nie przywoływał z powrotem swojej zbroi, choć nie miał pewności, że po jego śmierci szafir nie trafi i tak prosto w ręce wroga. Czym w ogóle były szafiry? Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł im zdradzić. Wiedział tylko, że w każdej zbroi Świętych Wojowników jest jeden taki kamień, a wszystkie razem zebrane mają wyjątkową moc. Mogło to być wszystko – metafora, mit, plotka! Tak czy siak, miało związek z energią Wielkiego Wozu i bezpieczeństwem kraju i nie mógł ułatwiać wrogowi manipulowania nim.

Z resztą, Fenrilowi było już wszystko jedno, co się z nim samym stanie. W takiej sytuacji śmierć miał gwarantowaną, nieważne jak by postąpił. Jing zawył przeciągle, kiedy energia kosmiczna Epsilonu wygasała.


	11. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 10

10

Księżniczka Hilda jeszcze tego wieczoru nie wiedziała, co będzie działo się z Fenrilem. Nie uważała, żeby trzeba było już na tym etapie mówić o poważnym zagrożeniu dla państwa. Grecy dopiero co dobili do brzegu, a przyspieszone roztopy to nie powód do paniki. Nie pozwalała wymknąć się spod kontroli temperamentom jej wojowników.

Księżniczka wolała zamiast tego poświęcić więcej uwagi swojej oranżerii pałacowej. Uwielbiała przechadzać się po wychodzącym od sali tronowej marmurowym tarasie z którymś z ptaków. Tym razem Hilda w zamyśleniu zapatrzyła się w delikatną pliszkę, która drobnymi szarymi łapkami trzymała się jej białej dłoni. Nucąc beztrosko, spacerowała w eleganckiej srebrnej sukni i lekkim ozdobnym hełmie walkirii z czarnymi skrzydłami i ornamentami z kamieni szlachetnych.

Zygfryd, jeszcze niedawno ukochany, teraz najwidoczniej jedynie osobisty ochroniarz, patrzył na nią z niesmakiem. Jak mogła zachowywać się równie lekceważąco i nieodpowiedzialnie? Żeby zakazać chociażby sprawdzenia, co dzieje się z Fenrilem? Duchy energii wojowników pozostawały przytłumione, dusiły się własną niegotowością i Zygfryd o tym doskonale wiedział. Był przecież gotowy, niech tylko Hilda przestanie go powstrzymywać od działania! Energia Alpha wiła się niespokojnie ponad królewskim pałacem nie mogąc nijak odpowiedzieć na wzburzony płomień Epsilonu.

A może to właśnie oznaczało jego brak gotowości. Jak śmie nie być gotów właśnie teraz, kiedy kraj jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Kraj, nie tylko sam w sobie, ale wszystko co składało się na niego, na rzeczywistość wszystkich wikingów. A teraz on, Zygfryd, pierwszy z wojowników Asgardu, przywódca od zawsze, urodzony do swojej roli w najznamienitszym rodzie rycerskim, wreszcie powiernik jednej ze świętych zbroi, w którego całe państwo wierzy i pokłada nadzieje, włączywszy i tych, dla których pozostawał legendą, jak i bliskich, przyjaciół i samą księżniczkę Hildę… on właśnie, wielki i wspaniały Zygfryd, nic nie potrafi zrobić. Sterczy na balkonie jak salonowa kukła do spełniania niepoważnych zachcianek księżniczki.

W tamtym momencie, święci wojownicy odczuwali ostatnie desperackie rozżarzenie energii Epsilonu jak dreszcz na własnej skórze, dopóki gwałtownie nie osłabło. Zygfryd był bliski obłędu, przerażony własną bezsilnością. Co z jego energią, czemu się nie budzi? Czemu tylko szamocze się nieskładnie i bojaźliwie, nie jak patronujący jej smok, a żałosna wyjęta z wody ryba? W najgorszych koszmarach nie przewidział, żeby to niepozorny prawie jak dziecko wojownik Epsilon, którego widział dotąd zaledwie kilkakrotnie, polegający tak bardzo na pomocy swojego awatara Jinga będzie jedynym, kto w kluczowym momencie stanie na wysokości zadania.

Na Syda i Alberychta na razie nie mógł liczyć, odkąd pomiędzy nim i przyjaciółmi powstało nieprzyjemne napięcie spowodowane nagłą przemianą Hildy i jej dziwacznymi rozkazami. Energie tych dwóch były inne niż pozostałe, najmocniej związane z ziemią i to na nią teraz powoli spłynęły, niezmobilizowane. Z kolei, Bud sam jeden nie mógł stanowić całej ofensywy, nie mając już nawet Fenrila do pomocy… Tolla można było już praktycznie wykluczyć z obliczeń, i tak stanowiło cud, że pozostał przy życiu, ciekawe na jak długo. Mimme mógłby zostać w Pałacu i bez problemu utrzymałby go w pojedynkę. A Hagen, gdzie był teraz, jak go potrzeba, do cholery!

A Zygfryd musi bezużytecznie sterczeć na tym wstrętnym tarasie, podobnie jak księżniczka Flamme, oboje niemi z przygnębienia i zniecierpliwienia. To wszystko najwidoczniej tylko ku uciesze Hildy, która nawet nie udawała, że istnieje jakiś dobry powód dla ich obecności. Bawiła ją własna władza i ich bezsilność.

Stopniowo zaczynało zmierzchać. W pewnej chwili młodsza księżniczka przerwała przeciągającą się ciszę pytając bardzo dwornie, czy może udać się na spoczynek. Hilda zezwoliła jej na oddalenie się znużonym gestem dłoni. Zygfryd posłał odchodzącej Flamme pytające spojrzenie, które ona zupełnie zignorowała. Mógł tylko spodziewać się, że zbliża się pewnego rodzaju przykra kulminacja narastającej niezgody pomiędzy siostrami.

Zygfryd przyglądał się bez słowa, jak sylwetka księżniczki znika za łukiem przejścia do Pałacu. Hilda jeszcze przez jakiś czas przyglądała się małej pliszce i z rozbawieniem kreśliła palcem w powietrzu linie, naśladujące trasę lotu czarnego ptaszka. Jednak ten w pewnym momencie zakręcił pętlę i wzbił się wysoko ponad Hildę, a to było wbrew życzeniu księżniczki. Szlachetne srebrne brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie, a z pstryknięciem palców drobna iskierka mroźnej energii pomknęła ku pliszce. Piórka porażonego gwiezdną energią ptaka momentalnie pokryły się lodem i skostniałe zwierzę opadło bez życia na posadzkę tarasu. Przy upadku kilka drobnych kawałków odprysło od tej małej lodowej rzeźby, jak kiedy rzuci się o ziemię kostką lodu.

– Mówiłam, trzymać się mnie, a nic by się nie stało – odparła śmiejąc się Hilda, przyglądająca się temu, co zostało ze zwierzęcia. – Słyszałeś, Zygfrydzie? To się tyczy każdego, również ciebie.

Rozbawiona zeskoczyła lekko ze stopni tarasu na półpiętro, gdzie odwróciła się jeszcze, żeby dodać:

– Zgłodniałam, kolacja powinna czekać już na mnie w jadalni. Nie potrzebuję cię na razie, dołącz do mnie za godzinę w sali bankietowej. I na bogów, zrób coś z tą swoją głupią miną.

Wyminęła go lekko niczym ważka, muskając go zwiewnym materiałem swojej długiej sukni wieczorowej. Zygfryd przeklinał służbę, która wiązała mu język i przez którą nie miał nawet szansy nawiązać kontakt z Hildą i dotrzeć do przyczyn drastycznych zmian w jej zachowaniu.

Zwolniony, poczłapał markotnie do salonu, w którym spędzali wolny czas z Alberychtem i Sydem podczas stacjonowania w Pałacu. Biblioteka, kanapy, kominek i dwa okna. W tej chwili niczego ponad to i tak by nie zauważył. Pochłonięty myślami o ukochanej nie tylko nie zauważył rzeźb i arrasów, ale też umknęło jego uwadze, o czym przez pierwszy kwadrans spotkania mówili przy nim jego przyjaciele. Kiedy wszedł, byli w trakcie żywej dyskusji na temat Fenrila, a odkąd już usiadł, omawiali ogólne sprawy społeczne. Po prawdzie, zbyt często rozmawiali o plonach zboża, pogłowiu zwierząt i cenach łodzi transportowych, żeby to do niego docierało. Lecz tym razem chodziło nie o to, czy jeden nie wyrąbał za dużo drzewa względem drugiego albo czy rynek skór popadł w stagnację, ale że z dwóch rodzin szlacheckich pod protekcją Alberychta zniknęły niedawno dziewczyny w podobnym wieku. Odnaleziono do tej pory jedną z nich, przy śladach wskazujących na śmierć z ręki wojska. Niekoniecznie greckiego. Nie pamiętają dokładnie, co by je wyróżniało wśród szlachcianek, może poza umiłowaniem do siodła.

– Zygfrydzie, słyszysz?

– Nie… to znaczy, co? – wojownik Alpha otrząsnął się z zamyślenia dopiero, kiedy usłyszał swoje własne słowa.

– Zyglinda – powtórzył Syd, upewniając się, że tym razem ma z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Pytałem, czy masz na nią oko.

– Niezupełnie, od tygodnia nie mogę ruszyć się na krok z Pałacu – przyznał Zygfryd krzyżując przed sobą dłonie i wykrzywiając po kolei stawy, aż trzeszczały. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy się czymś martwił.

– Nie chcę podważać autorytetu waszych rodziców – wtrącił się Alberycht – ale biorąc pod uwagę skłonność twojej siostry do spontanicznych wybryków i konnych wypadów, ich opieka może nie wystarczyć. Spośród panien, które znam, ona wydaje mi się wykazywać niepokojące podobieństwo do moich zaginionych krewniaczek i tej nieszczęsnej damy, na której ciało natknął się Bud. Na twoim miejscu trzymałbym ją blisko siebie, albo nauczył dobrze się ukrywać.

Zygfryd długo nie mówił nic, ale przez cały czas na jego twarzy malowało się poważne zatroskanie. Po chwili zapatrzenia w martwy punkt, z westchnieniem przetarł dłonią pochyloną twarz, potrącając przy tym kilka smętnie opadających jasnobrązowych kosmyków.

– Macie rację. Tak muszę zrobić. Nie ma rady – wycedził przez zęby, celowo unikając współczującego spojrzenia Syda.

– A twoja siostra? – zagadnął wreszcie wojownik Mizar, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

Alberycht posłał im sarkastyczny uśmiech i pokiwał odmownie głową. W aroganckim geście założył ręce, jedna z dłoni w eleganckiej czarnej rękawicy podparła wąsko przystrzyżoną rudą bródkę.

– Mała? Jej trzy osoby pomagają wgramolić się na konia i w życiu nie wzięłaby do ręki włóczni. Jest równie bezpieczna, jak gdyby siedziała Odenowi na ramieniu – odparł lekkodusznie. – Za to chętnie wyręczyłbym cię w doglądaniu Sigrun. Z pewnością ciasno jej z tobą w jednym skrzydle Pałacu.

Syd zacmokał i rozłożył ręce w symulowanym żalu.

– Ku temu jeszcze nie czas. Przykro mi, będziesz musiał w dalszym ciągu poprzestać na patrzeniu z daleka.

Alberycht uśmiechnął się i zwrócił się w kierunku okna. Uchyliwszy nieco zasłony spojrzał na zewnątrz. Jego postać wsparta o spowite ciężką ciemną zasłoną okno cała w czerni i czerwieni wydawała się teraz dziwnie obca. Miał własne plany, nie wolno mu zmarnować okazji, jaka się waśnie nadarzyła.

Nie można powiedzieć, żeby markiz cieszył się dobrą sławą. Każdy wiedział o jego odwiecznym pragnieniu władzy, a sam Alberycht nigdy nie ukrywał fascynacji swoim państwem. Wiedział sporo o Szafirach Odena oraz ich związku z legendarną zbroją, o którym nie była pewna nawet Hilda, dlatego nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszych okoliczności działania, niż teraz.

Tej nocy groza wydawała się wisieć wszędzie w powietrzu. Chmury przebiegały po niebie targane silnym wiatrem, który hulał coraz głośniej za oknami Pałacu. Zmrok na zewnątrz zapadał, niebo siniało i wieczorna ciemność zaczęła opanowywać komnaty księżniczki Flamme.

Przygotowywała się ona w pośpiechu do drogi, nie miała nawet czasu tego dokładnie przemyśleć, ale wszystko było już postanowione. Drżącymi dłońmi wyjęła z komody biały puszysty szal i zawiązała go sobie wokół szyi, wsunęła na dłonie rękawiczki. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Z ozdobnego haczyka przy drzwiach zerwała szybko srebrny kluczyk i wyszła po cichu na korytarz. Przekręciła za sobą klucz w zamku i przekradła się na pałacowe schody.

Gdyby nie musiała słyszeć echa każdego swojego kroku, każdego oddechu i nie widzieć samej siebie stąpającej zakazaną ścieżką, o ile byłoby łatwiej. Tak bardzo się bała, z każdą chwilą rosła w niej chęć odwrotu, ale nie mogła sobie na niego pozwolić. Minuty przedłużały się, gdy snuła się niepostrzeżenie wśród cieni coraz zimniejszego korytarza – zbliżała się do celu.

Stojący u wrót lochów strażnicy nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Księżniczka Flamme? W czym możemy pomóc Waszej Wysokości tutaj…?

– Odstąpcie – dziewczyna odezwała się z niezwykłym zdecydowaniem. Mimo drżenia starała się za wszelką cenę pozostać opanowana. – To rozkaz.


	12. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 11

11

– Nie, zostaw, to nic nie da…

– Toll, proszę cię! Nie możesz chodzić w tym stanie…!

– Dajcie mi spokój – odwarknął wojownik, z ledwością panując nad sobą. Nie miał zamiaru tym razem słuchać ani żony, ani Unni, które zostawały przy nim w wiosce. – Zawracaj tam, podły tchórzu! Wracaj i płać własną krwią!

Dłonie stojącego naprzeciw niemu wojownika aż drżały od tłumionej złości. Odkąd Toll zatrzymał go i zmusił do zejścia z konia, to na niego skierowało się spojrzenie pełnych nienawiści jasnobłękitnych oczu. Jednak była to nienawiść straszna, bo chłodna, jak u szaleńca. Nic nie było w Hagenie tak przerażające, jak krzykliwy kontrast jednoczesnego żaru i zimna duszy. Milczał wciąż, ale specyficzna precyzja jego ruchów zdradzała wrogość.

– Zbroja Bety ciebie wybrała, a ty uciekasz – wytknął go palcem Toll, choć ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Rany rozjątrzyły mu się już na nowo, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

– Uważaj, do kogo się zwracasz – wycedził w końcu przez zęby Hagen.

– Nie masz prawa więcej nazywać się rycerzem, zdeptałeś własny honor.

Kobiety znieruchomiały w obawie przed wybuchem gniewu ich pana. Ale on nie miał odpowiedzi na te zarzuty, gdyż racja leżała po stronie chłopa. Może i Hagen należał do rycerstwa, ale nawet na własnej ziemi nie mógł spodziewać się szacunku po tym, jak oddalił się od frontu oraz opuścił Pałac. Nie zrobił zupełnie nic.

– Nie na mnie powinieneś się złościć, „panie" – ciągnął wojownik Gamma. – To twoja wina, dałeś dzieciakowi zginąć. Oddałeś go, po prostu zmarnowałeś! Wydałeś za darmo.

– I co niby mam zrobić? Już zdechł i tak! – prychnął Hagen, odpychając olbrzyma agresywnie w tył. Natychmiast wskoczył z powrotem na grzbiet konia i wypiął dumnie pierś. Srebrno-czerwona zbroja połyskiwała niecierpliwie pomarańczowymi iskierkami, jakby podzielała temperament właściciela. Chciał patrzeć na Tolla z wyższością, ale nie było go stać na arogancję. Bił się z myślami przyglądając się obojętnie, jak dziewczyna wspiera swym ramieniem wojownika, a przez bandaże na jego brzuchu zaczyna przesiąkać krew. Nie potrafił zmusić się do zainteresowania nimi. Jak zza mgły doszły do niego słowa:

– Broń swojego ludu. Nie pozwól psom upodlić kraju. Chroń księżniczki…

Wtedy to tętent kopyt od strony lasu oznajmił czyjeś przybycie. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.

– Błagam o uwagę, mości rycerzu! – dobiegł ich chrapliwy głos jeźdźca. – Wiadomość od Świętego Wojownika Alpha, rycerza Zygfryda. Wzywa cię, panie, pilnie do Pałacu. Chodzi o księżniczkę.

– Jak to, kurwa, nie ma Flamme! Dorwę tego barbarzyńcę na końcu świata i zetrę w proch! – blat, w który uderzył Hagen rozpadł się z łoskotem, a od jego ramienia rozszedł się po całym ciele jednym błyskiem żar. Zbroja zajarzyła się na żółto, a przyłbica wojownika opuściła się, przybierając kształt maski, przez którą dzikie oczy lśniły jeszcze groźniej.

Podwładni nie śmieli pisnąć słowa w swojej obronie, zamarli w napięciu. Zygrfyd stanął pomiędzy nimi a Hagenem.

– Rozumiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale księżniczka celowo rozkazała go uwolnić. Chciała, żeby zaprowadził ją do obozu dowódcy na pertraktacje pokojowe. Wnioski z wcześniejszego wypadku najwyraźniej do niej nie dotarły – podkreślając to, Święty Wojownik Alpha miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej Hagen posłucha głosu rozsądku.

– Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby mnie zatrzymywać – syknął ten ostatni, bez cienia pokory. Nie bez powodu jego energia kosmiczna, łącząca w sobie siłę lodu i wulkanu, przybrała kształt narowistego boskiego rumaka, Sleiphnira.

– Nie powinieneś nigdzie iść sam, znajdź w sobie cierpliwość. Chociaż pozwól sobie towarzyszyć.

Młodszy przyjaciel Zygfryda był równie porywczy, co rycerski, niestety najwięcej z rycerskości objawiało się w honorowości i brawurze, a mniej już zostawało jej na subordynację. Nie zdążył nabyć jej zanim objął po ojcu władzę nad majątkiem i mimo że był dobrym człowiekiem, nigdy nie wątpił w rację swoich zachcianek i emocji i ulegał im natychmiast.

– Nie potrzebuję twoich mądrości. Zejdź mi z drogi, gnido! Nie wiem, co się stało z walecznym Zygfrydem, jakiego znam. Nigdy by nie dopuścił, żeby pod jego nosem JEJ coś się stało. Idę, a ty nie pokazuj mi się, zanim nie zmężniejesz.

– Może nie pamiętasz, że księżniczka Hilda nie wyraziła zgody, żebyś opuścił Pałac.

– Właśnie to kazałaby mi zrobić! Przysięgałem jej chronić siostrę. Nie mogę czekać i dobrze wiesz o tym – po upływie sekundy Hagen był już na pierwszych stopniach na zewnątrz, obejrzał się ponad ramię – …a na końcu zarżnę wszystkich, którzy pozwolili mu uciec – wysyczał z morderczą zapalczywością, aż wszystkich obecnych żołnierzy niższej rangi przeszedł dreszcz rozwścieczonej energii Merak.

Porwał najbliższego postawnego ogiera z dziedzińca i pognał przed siebie. Wyczuwał, którędy mogli pójść, tereny wokół Pałacu znał lepiej niż swoje własne ziemie. Poganiał konia brutalnie i bez uwagi, zwierzę natychmiast przeszło żarliwą energią gwiazdy Beta, ból gnał je ku granicom możliwości.

Hagen szybko znalazł się poza granicami zabudowań około–pałacowych. Coraz więcej drzew śmigało mu teraz po bokach, bezlistnych i ogołoconych ze śniegu, który opadł przez przyspieszone roztopy. Aleja brzydkich krzywizn gałęzi zgęstniała, a za ostatnim wzgórzem urwała się, ustępując miejsca polanie. Leżała ona przy najdogodniejszej drodze wyjścia z miasta ku morzu, z ominięciem większości zabudowań. To stwarzało idealne sposobności ucieczki i najpewniej właśnie tędy przeszli rycerz z Flamme.

Hagen wyostrzył szósty zmysł, żeby teraz nic nie odwracało jego uwagi od sfery energii kosmicznej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądał porywacz Flamme, ale energię dowolnego intruza natychmiast rozpoznałby, gdyby znalazł się dostatecznie blisko. Moc wojowników Greckiej armii nie pochodziła stąd, więc wyczuwalna była jedynie na krótki dystans od danej osoby. Natomiast jako Święty Wojownik Hagen mógł przy odrobinie skupienia odczuć z samego otoczenia więcej na temat swoich towarzyszy: jak mocna jest ich gwiazda, czy mają kłopoty, a czasem, czy gdzieś byli. Z tej zależności zamierzał teraz skorzystać, aby natrafić na trop księżniczki.

Nie potrzebował jechać dalej. Nie tracił czasu na wyrównanie tempa po galopie, zeskoczył z konia jeszcze w biegu, pozwalając, by rozchodził się sam przed odpoczynkiem. Mógł mieć pewność, że koń nie ucieknie, polanę z jednej strony otaczały skały, z kolejnej wzgórza, tak że cały czas miałby go na oku. Poza tym, nawet w zimie zawsze rosło tu nieco łatwo dostępnej trawy i zwierzę nie musiałoby wybierać się po nią nigdzie indziej. Ziemia była tu cieplejsza, niż gdziekolwiek na terytorium Asgardu, z powodu bliskości niewielkiego aktywnego wulkanu.

Hagen trenował walkę i wytrzymałość w jego korytarzach od dziecka, ale nie o tym teraz myślał. Dużo bardziej liczyło się, że to tutaj przychodzili z Flamme na schadzki.

Jako księżniczka, nie mogła wychodzić poza mury Pałacu bez eskorty i Hagen poznał ją właśnie jako strażnik przy jej spacerach. Bawili się i urządzali kuligi jako dzieci, ale to szybko przemieniło się w inny rodzaj przyjaźni. W pałacu u młoda księżniczka mogła widzieć się z nim wyłącznie w obecności przyzwoitki, ale czasem udawało im się zorganizować spotkania na polanie na osobności. Ona zrywała kwiaty, opowiadała mu pałacowe historie, a on był przy niej. Przez dłuższy czas Flamme nie wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel jest naprawdę zakochany. Stał z boku, po cichu i opiekował się nią, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Ich relacje rozpływały się w niedopowiedzeniach, a w tym czasie Hagen miewał parę dziewczyn; Flamme traktując go nadal po przyjacielsku nie miała pojęcia, że rani go zwracając się o pomoc do napotkanego przypadkiem rycerza Ateny.

Teraz liczyło się tylko to, żeby ją odnaleźć. Flamme nie posiadała gwiezdnej energii, miała za to delikatną aurę bliskiej rodziny królewskiej i Hagen wiedział, że jest na dobrym tropie. Z początku szedł powoli, rozglądając się. Resztki mokrego śniegu trzeszczały pod jego butami. Nagle natrafił na trop: impuls energii. Uskoczył parę susów w bok, posłuszny odruchowi i właśnie tam zaczęły się ślady. Dwóch osób. Musiał być już blisko. Pobiegł na południowy–zachód, aż za pierwsze wapienne wzgórza, od których rozpoczynały się morskie formacje skalne i zatoki. Mech, skały, kikut drzewa… postać!

Księżniczka leżała na boku, nieprzytomna. Prawdopodobnie upadła w wyniku jakiejś szarpaniny, bo jej włosy w nieładzie przysłaniały jej twarz, ręce leżały bezładnie. Biały płaszcz wierzchni rzucony był parę metrów dalej. Widząc to, Hagen zapomniał o wszystkim na tym świecie poza nią, w tym o swoim gniewie. Padł na kolana obok Flamme, wołając jej imię. Z bliska dostrzegł zziębnięte ramiona księżniczki, brudne od mchu ze strony, na którą upadła. Musiała dłuższy czas leżeć tu bez okrycia. Odczucie, że stała się jej krzywda, której nie mógł zaradzić ścisnęło mu serce i złagodniał, kiedy nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły nienawiści, które go tu przygnały.

Uniósł ciało księżniczki do pozycji półsiedzącej, ostrożnie, jakby była ze szkła. Odgarnął kosmyki loków z twarzy dziewczyny, końcem palca, uważając żeby nie zadrapać jej bladej twarzyczki rękawicą zbroi. Była tak miękka i delikatna w jego ramionach, że opanowała go niemoc, niczym amok. Czuł tylko, że ją kocha i mówił do niej, gładził po policzku, modląc się, żeby się ocknęła. Dopiero po chwili lekko się poruszyła, szepnęła coś. Hagen zrozumiał tylko, że jest jej bardzo zimno. Rozpoznała go, bo uniosła rękę za jego szyję. Przytulił ją bliżej siebie, żeby ciepło płynące ze Świętej Zbroi ją rozgrzało i żeby wyrazić czułość bez słów. Nie był dobry w słowach w jej obecności.

– Hagen… tak się bałam…

– Już, już. Bardzo zmarzłaś.

– …on tu jest – szepnęła Flamme, pokazując palcem kierunek. – Niedaleko.

Hagen spojrzał w tamtą stronę podejrzliwie i nienawistnie, przesyłając rywalowi w myślach śmiertelne wyzwanie.


	13. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 12

12

Już z daleka nadejście wojowników zapowiedział metaliczny stukot obcasów zbroi o marmurową posadzkę pałacu księżniczki Hildy. Strażnicy usłużnie rozwarli przed nimi białe wrota do sali tronowej i schylili głowy z szacunkiem. Wewnątrz oczekiwała na nich władczyni, usadowiona dostojnie na tronie na ozdobnym podwyższeniu, tuż pod ogromnym posągiem Odena. Ze strony, z której posąg trzymał za ostrze miecz, Hilda miała ozdobną włócznię, na wzór legendarnych broni walkirii. Taki rodzaj berła w jej dłoniach oznaczał tylko jedno: otwartą wojnę.

– Hagen. Zygfryd. Nareszcie – rozbrzmiał władczy głos kobiety. – Czekaliśmy na was.

Wewnątrz byli już Mimme, Syd i Alberycht. W milczeniu przyglądali się, jak Zygfryd wita księżniczkę niskim pokłonem, a Hagen stawia na ziemi wciąż jeszcze słabą Flamme, którą dotychczas trzymał w ramionach. Dziewczyna przerażona złowrogim wzrokiem siostry, nie zważając na etykietę, wtuliła się w jego ramię z cichym jękiem i zamknęła oczy. Energia Hildy była nie do poznania, potężna i przytłaczająca, jej wpływ popychał Flamme na skraj płaczu.

– Masz się z pyszna, moja droga? Zrozumiałaś nareszcie, że należało odnieść się z szacunkiem do moich poleceń? Postąpiłaś bezmyślnie i należało ci się to, co cię spotkało – głos Hildy wydawał się teraz taki donośny i zasadniczy, że obecni czuli się onieśmieleni. – A wam bynajmniej nie rozkazałam jej ratować ani tym bardziej tutaj przyprowadzać.

– Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, pani – odezwał się Zygfryd, występując na przód i klękając naprzeciw tronu.

– Szkoda słów – przerwała mu Hilda, machając pogardliwie dłonią. Od niewielkiego gestu pierścień na jej palcu zabłysnął. – Powinieneś był ją tam zostawić, Hagenie.

– Odnalazłem jej porywacza, księżniczko – głos Wojownika Beta był zimny i opanowany. – Zraniłem go, ale udało mu się uciec. Na wezwanie zabrałem ją ze sobą do Pałacu, gdzie będzie bezpieczna.

To prawda, że Hagen dopadł w końcu Rycerza Łabędzia, bo rzucił się w pogoń za nim tuż po tym, jak pozostawił księżniczkę Flamme pod okiem swoich poddanych. Na szczęście, ona jednak zawróciła do Pałacu przyprowadzić na pomoc Zygfryda, który zdążył w ostatniej chwili wyrwać przyjaciela z wiru walki z Łabędziem. Poczucie słuszności własnych działań wcale nie gwarantowało Hagenowi zwycięstwa, grecki wojownik przewyższał go doświadczeniem po świeżo przebytej wojnie w Świątyni. Poza tym, pozostawał opanowany i wycofywał się stopniowo w kierunku obozu greckiego, gdzie zdobyłby przewagę bez cienia wątpliwości.

Hagen odbierał to wszystko z perspektywy honoru i brał posunięcie Łabędzia za tchórzostwo, a interwencję Zygfryda za przesadną ostrożność. Skoro jednak przerwanie pojedynku nie było jego winą, był w stanie się z nim pogodzić, choć oczywiście stale miał ochotę doprowadzić do kolejnego.

Nie czuł obecnie wdzięczności uratowanego, raczej ból i niesmak wokół wszystkiego, co stało się jego ukochanej. Hagen nie przywykł do chłodu bijącego obecnie od Hildy, jednak nie uważał, żeby nie miała racji w złości na Flamme. Sam uważał, że postąpiła błędnie, chociaż nie koniecznie zasłużyła sobie na pozostawienie swojemu losowi. Wbrew sobie, w myślach skrytykował surowość swojej władczyni względem Flamme, ale jego lojalność nie zmalała.

– Niech ci będzie – odpowiedziała Hilda, podpierając głowę od niechcenia i westchnęła – …i znów ujdzie jej wszystko na sucho.

– Powinna zostać ukarana – dobiegł niespodziewanie głos z końca sali. Mimowolnie pytające spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych skierowały się na osobę Alberychta. Uwielbiał, kiedy tak się działo, dlatego pozwolił sobie na moment ciszy i dopiero podjął znów – Niech zamknie ją gdzieś, gdzie samotność i brak pałacowych wygód rozjaśni jej umysł i nie będzie mogła przysporzyć więcej kłopotów.

Flamme zadrżała z przerażenia na myśl o więzieniu i schowała się za Hagena.

– Właśnie, weź ją stąd precz i zamknij – przystanęła na to Hilda, zirytowana przedłużeniem się całej sytuacji.

Hagen spiorunował Alberychta wzrokiem, oburzony tym aktem złośliwości, akurat kiedy wydawało się, że sprawa zostanie zapomniana i coś skończy się dobrze dla Flamme. Chciał zaprotestować, ale Syd, który nie wiadomo skąd nagle wyrósł u jego boku, szepnął mu półgębkiem:

– Zgódź się i pokłoń.

– Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość. Będzie jak każesz – bąknął zmieszany Wojownik Beta, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to możliwie jak najbardziej karnie. Pomimo konsternacji, ukłonił się księżniczce nisko i spuścił wzrok.

– Nareszcie znalazł się ktoś kompetentny u mojego boku – odparła Hilda, spoglądając z nieukrywaną satysfakcją na Wojownika Delty.

Zygfrydowi niezwykle trudno było ukryć, jak ubódł go ten fakt, a Syd widząc, jak zbladł, poczuł żal do Alberychta. Mimme czuł się tym wszystkim zakłopotany i nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w obrączkę na palcu Hildy, jak zaczarowany. Kto mógłby być tym, który zupełnie zawrócił w głowie damie, o której słyszał tyle dobrych rzeczy? Chyba nie jeden z wojowników…

– Przejdźmy w końcu do istoty sprawy – ciągnęła księżniczka, wyprostowując się dumnie na tronie. – Atena rozpoczęła z nami wojnę. Najwidoczniej nie wystarcza już jej pokój z naszym królestwem lodu, żywą gwarancją pokoju na świecie i zwyciężyła w niej chęć powiększenia jeszcze bardziej swego niszczycielskiego imperium. Niedoczekanie! Ten okaz arogancji i żądzy władzy obraża naszych bogów. Wojska Ateny ulegną sile moich Świętych Wojowników i złożą pokłon potędze Odena. Intruzów nie jest wielu, Hagen i Mimme, dołączycie do Buda na froncie, Alberychta i Syda zwalniam z ochrony Pałacu, możecie wracać pilnować swoich terenów, dopóki was nie zawołam zajmujcie się przygotowaniem lokalnego wojska do obrony. Zygfryd zostaje na straży Pałacu do odwołania. Możecie odejść.

Wojownicy pokłonili się raz jeszcze i po kolei opuszczali salę. Mimme pierwszy znalazł się na zewnątrz, od początku było mu do tego spieszno. Hagen miał do niego dołączyć przy schodach wyjściowych, ale jeszcze po drodze na korytarzu zagadnął go Syd.

– Pozwolił ci ją zabrać. Pozostaw ją u siebie na czas, aż wszystko ucichnie. W pałacu nie jest już bezpiecznie.

Alberycht z kolei, nie kwapił się do równie szybkiego opuszczenia sali. Przeciwnie, pozostawał w miejscu, jak nigdy nic, ze swoim podejrzanym uśmieszkiem. Ręce założył dumnie i wytwornie, jakby pozował do portretu. Zygfryd odebrał to jako gest triumfu, przez co nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić i zostawiać go samego z Hildą. Ona natomiast, widząc to, podniosła się z tronu i spojrzała na nich z podwyższenia, wsparta o złotą włócznię.

– Twój posterunek jest przy głównych wrotach, Zygfrydzie. Czy nie mówiłam, że możesz już odejść?

– Tak jest – odparł po żołniersku, jednak swoją postawą nie zdradzał wewnętrzny sprzeciw wobec własnych słów. – Czy mogę zapytać, od kogo masz tę obrączkę?

– Nie możesz, ponieważ to już nie jest twoja sprawa – odpowiedziała bezwzględnie, schodząc ku nim – Pogódź się, że twoje miejsce zajął ktoś inny.

To było zbyt okrutne, na wpół nierealne, żeby to była prawda. Hilda dorastała po jego ochroną i dotąd wszystko wskazywało na to, że odwzajemniała jego sympatię. Nagle ten pierścień, strój walkirii i ona, zstępująca z ostatnich stopni podwyższenia, żeby okręcić się dookoła Alberychta. Tego, którego zawsze podejrzano o chrapkę na jej władzę i bogactwo. Zbyt okrutne.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, słysząc za sobą tylko, jak Alberycht woła mu: „Bywaj, Zygfrydzie", Hilda pozbyła się strażników i odłożyła gdzieś berło, byle tylko zwolnić ręce. Dłonią przeczesała zalotnie grzywkę i podeszła bliżej wojownika.

– Może i Zygfryd jest wymarzonym bohaterem Asgardu z legend – zamruczała cicho – ale jako mężczyźnie sporo mu brakuje z intelektu i brawury poniektórych innych wojowników.

Jej oczy były teraz przymrużone, a palcem wskazującym podążała śladem spiralnych zdobień fraku Alberychta.

– Nie można go za to winić – odpowiedział jej półgłosem. – Potrafi dobrze wykonać rozkaz, od czasu do czasu udusić smoka. I to wystarczy.

Wzrok księżniczki nie zdradzał, ażeby choć odrobinę myślała teraz o Zygfrydzie. Czuła się władczynią, wolną i pewną siebie i sięgała po to, na co miała ochotę. Przylgnęła do wojownika tułowiem delikatnie, z cichym mruknięciem. Oparła głowę o jego ramię, a lewą dłonią zaczęła się bawić jego bokobrodami.

Jako kapłanka nigdy dotąd nawet nie przytuliła się do Zygfryda. Ale teraz zrozumiała, że jest tu władczynią i to jej się należy. Przytakiwała łaskawie, przyjmując komplementy, jakimi darzył ją szlachcic i kontemplowała piękno swojej potęgi. Jej nowa aksamitna suknia przylegała do ciała idealnie, a głęboki dekolt zdobiony złoceniami ukazywał ramiona. Alberycht je ucałował, a ona zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie, czekając na więcej.

Dłonie położył na jej biodra i zaczął je gładzić. Materiał sukni był miękki i gładki, podbity jedynie cieniutką tiulową halką. Taki materiał podkreślał nieskromnie jej kształty i pozwalał wyczuć delikatność skóry.

– Twoja przychylność to wielki zaszczyt, pani – podszepnął Hildzie markiz, a ona zamiast przytaknąć, uniosła głowę i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Zrobiło jej się ciepło, czy to z przyjemności ciała, czy bardziej z satysfakcji w sercu, że odgrywa się na tym, który nie jest jej wart. Pociągało ją zło w oczach Alberychta, było takie podobne do uwodzicielskiej i uzależniającej siły jej pierścienia. Pocałowała go znów, dużo namiętniej, rozradowana poczuciem bliskości złej energii.

Prawą dłoń Hilda miała zaciśniętą w piąstkę i wtuloną pomiędzy ich dwojga. Alberycht płynnym ruchem uwolnił ją, wsuwając rękę spod jej ramienia ku piersi. Wzorowo dwornie ucałował jej blade palce. Były zimne w dotyku, z kolei pierścień, który zaledwie musnął ustami, promieniował od wewnątrz ciepłem.

Hilda przytulała się, z policzkiem opartym o kołnierz białej koszuli. Podobał jej się zapach jego perfum. Tak, Alberycht był dobrym wyborem. Inteligentny, wyjściowy, będzie dobrze prezentował się u jej boku. Że też wcześniej nie przetestowała tego pomysłu!

Odsunęła się odrobinę, żeby znów spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Jak mogłam do tej pory tak cię nie doceniać, mój drogi – powiedziała po czym zwinnie wyślizgnęła mu się z ramion i z uśmiechem poprawiła fryzurę i sukienkę.

– Zawsze do usług, Wasza Wysokość – odparł, choć tonem nieco niepokornym, co podziałało na księżniczkę. Zdjęła ozdobny hełm i mrugnęła do niego.

– Późno już. Wracam na moje komnaty, a ty bądź w Pałacu jutro wieczorem. Spotkajmy się w moim salonie.

Z sali tronowej wyszli bocznym wyjściem, a główne wrota Hilda rozkazała już zamknąć na noc. Wkrótce Alberycht odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, kiedy znikała na spiralnych schodach prowadzących do wieży. Podświadomie miał ochotę przetrzeć usta rękawem. Poprawił jednak tylko rudą grzywkę, a następnie wyprostował kołnierzyk fraku.

Służba pogasiła już co drugi świecznik, a i powietrze zdążył przeniknąć nocny chłód. Była najwyższa pora opuścić Pałac. Alberycht skierował się do swojej tymczasowej pałacowej kwatery po jeździecki płaszcz i buty. Korytarze były ponure i wyludnione, ostatnimi czasy księżniczka Hilda kazała służbie możliwie najbardziej usunąć się z widoku. Podobno denerwowała ją sama myśl o znikomości pospólstwa, a co dopiero jego obecność.

Po drodze nic, tylko kolumny, arkady, schody, kolumny, arkady. I rytm jego kroków po marmurze. Przejście do skrzydła wschodniego było zwężającą się odnogą głównego korytarza, a przy pierwszych łukach arkad na kolejnym piętrze było już znacznie słabiej oświetlone. Nieliczne pochodnie malowały szare kamienne ściany na brązowo, a wystające elementy zdobień, złote ramy obrazów i białe przebłyski marmurów na migotliwy pomarańczowy. W uszach Alberychta cały czas dzwoniła cisza. Wtem gwałtownie zastygł w bezruchu i odruchowo uniósł podbródek, czując chłód ostrza na szyi.

– Jeden powód, dla którego miałbym cię oszczędzać – usłyszał szept tuż obok siebie i rzucił bez zastanowienia:

– …śledziłeś mnie cały ten czas?

– Dłużej, niż byś sobie tego życzył – wysyczał Syd, zmuszając się, żeby go puścić. Żeby poza walką jego palce obrosły mroźną energią Mizar i zmieniły się w ostre lodowe pazury, musiały nim targać silne emocje.

– Widzę, że potrzebujesz wyjaśnień – odparł Alberycht odwracając się ostrożnie w jego stronę.

– Mnie natomiast zdaje się, że tobie potrzebne są bardziej.

Gdyby był to ktoś inny niż Alberycht, Syn nie wyobrażałby sobie nie doprowadzić do pojedynku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek doszło między nimi do niezgody, ostatecznie zawsze byli gotowi to przedyskutować, tak żeby obaj przyjęli postawę czy pogląd uważane za słuszne. Dlatego w ogóle pozwalał mu się wytłumaczyć.

To, co Alberycht miał do powiedzenia na uzasadnienie swojego zachowania musiałoby być wyjątkowe, bo nie dość, że ostatnio zbyt wyraźnie zdawał się separować od wojowników i interesować sprawami korony, to zuchwałym przejawem poufałości z księżniczką naruszył warunki swojego narzeczeństwa. Jeszcze przed wojną Syd obiecał Alberychtowi rękę Sigrun, swojej młodszej kuzynki, którą miał pod opieką. Obietnica tego związku była żywym symbolem wielopokoleniowej przyjaźni ich rodów i jakiekolwiek ustępstwa stanowiły uszczerbek na honorze ich obu. Formalnie Alberycht nie miał prawa nawet zasugerować zainteresowania innymi kobietami i w obliczu obecnej sytuacji Syd miał prawo spowodować zerwanie zaręczyn. Ale to nie stan formalny był tym, co leżało mu na sercu.

– Wątpię, czy cokolwiek tłumaczy lekceważenie Sigrun – wycedził.

– Nikogo nie lekceważę – odparł Alberycht zaskakująco sucho i z opanowaniem, jak na powagę zarzutów wobec jego tytułu. Nachylił się ku Sydowi i zniżył głos, jednocześnie zerkając, czy w pobliżu nie ma wejść do pomieszczeń, skąd mógłby ich ktoś słyszeć – Obaj mamy oczy, nie będę ci mówił tego, co obaj dobrze wiemy. W tym pierścieniu coś jest.

– Skąd go ma? – suchy lód na dłoniach Syda w zdenerwowaniu rozprzestrzeniał się w górę wzdłuż jego ramion w postaci wzorów z igiełek szronu. Do porozumienia słowa ledwo były im potrzebne, chociaż i tak musiało minąć jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim uspokoi swój gniew.

– Nie stąd. Jest nasycony zupełnie innym rodzajem energii kosmicznej. I to naładowany silnie, jak diabli…

Energie markizów były silnie związane z naturą Asgardu i znali i wyczuwali jej stan lepiej, niż którykolwiek inny Wojownik. Przelotne dotknięcie wystarczyło Alberychtowi, żeby rozpoznać obcość nowej obrączki Hildy. Miał nadzieję, że jego zamiar nie został przy tym wykryty.

Dla pewności, że ich zachowanie nie wzbudzi podejrzeń, dwaj wojownicy przeszli na swoje apartamenty i przygotowali się do opuszczenia pałacu, jakby to zrobili bez tamtej rozmowy. Sydowi trudno było nie zadawać pytań, a Alberychtowi nie mówić. Swoim milczeniem zdziwili Sigrun, która przyszła im na pożegnanie z pokojów Syda. Nie wiedziała, jak rozumieć spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej na odchodnym Alberycht z zapewnieniem, że wróci. Tak, jakby któregoś razu dotąd nie wrócił, przecież jadą tylko do domu na dzień, czy dwa.

Chociaż wychodzili po znajomych schodach, znajomą drogą i w zwyczajnym tempie, wszystko wydawało się im dwóm obce i wypaczone, zupełnie jakby same ściany patrzyły na nich z potępieniem, a z rzeźb i obrazów biło śmiertelnym chłodem. Ogarnięci byli przez okropne uczucie obcości i samotności, jakie spada na człowieka, kiedy sprzeniewierzy się własnej moralności. Alberycht nie mówił już nic, ale Sydowi w tkwił w głowie niezmienny obraz jego, rudego szlachcica z bródką, w berecie z bażancim piórem, wpatrzonego w jeździeckie rękawice, które zakładał z pozorem skupienia na tej czynności. Zupełnie, jakby to nie on wypowiedział te ostatnie słowa, które teraz niosły mu się echem w myślach: „Trzeba zabić Hildę."


	14. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 13

13

Było już ciemno, kiedy trzej wojownicy i księżniczka Flamme dotarli na podjazd dworku rycerskiego Hagena. Ten ostatni trzymał konia księżniczki blisko swojego, czy to, żeby w razie czego najlepiej ją chronić, czy też, żeby nie pozwolić nikomu innemu znaleźć się bliżej niej, niż on sam. Jako gospodarz, Hagen wysunął się na prowadzenie i wskazał miejsce przystanku.

Na opuszczonym na noc przez służbę dziedzińcu migotały światełka kaganków pozostawionych przy wejściach do głównych budynków i stajni. Grupa zatrzymała się przy żerdziach i wodopojach dla koni. Dopiero po zmroku powierzchnia wody w pojnikach zdążyła zlodowacieć. Mimme przez całą drogę trzymał się z tyłu i dopiero się zatrzymywał, kiedy Hagen zeskoczył z konia i pomógł księżniczce zsiąść z własnego. Ta pisnęła mu do ucha cichutkie „dziękuję" i dała się odprowadzić o parę kroków od konia, po czym w oczekiwaniu wolne już ręce złożyła dwornie w powietrzu, z dłonią jedną na drugiej. Wojownik odwrócił się z powrotem i posłał pytające spojrzenie towarzyszowi.

– Pewnie, że sam ją odprowadzaj – odpowiedział na to Bud, rozsiadając się wygodniej na siodle, w przygotowaniu na oczekiwanie. Mimo że od ich poprzedniego spotkania minęło niewiele czasu, Hagen zdawał się porzucić romantyczną emocjonalność na rzecz swojego zwyczajowego służbowego „ja" i przypomniał sobie o szacunku dla starszego. Za to Bud nie tyle zmienił swoje zdanie o nim, co postanowił przesunąć je na dalszy plan w związku z powagą sytuacji. Niczego by teraz nie wymawiał wojownikowi Beta, chociaż ze względu na wrodzoną bezpośredniość w każdych warunkach, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed chociażby minimalną ironia wobec niego. – Załatw sobie z księżniczką, co musisz załatwić. Tylko się streszczaj, nie mam zbyt wiele cierpliwości, żeby tu sterczeć.

Mimme z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się zmieszany że dosłyszał te słowa. Rzucił okiem na Flamme, następnie na Hagena i poczuł, że coś groźnego, wulgarnego, które miał w sobie wojownik nie pozwala mu pasować do delikatnej księżniczki. Zaraz potem spuścił wzrok, karcąc sam siebie za te myśli, które nie były jego sprawą.

W tym czasie służba z pochodniami w rękach wyszła na powitanie rycerza z towarzyszami i uginała się kolejno w pokłonach przed siostrą władczyni, panem domu oraz Budem, którego zapewne przez wzgląd na świetną rasę konia i naszyjnik z rodowym symbolem wzięła za markiza Syda.

Kiedy pozostali zniknęli za drzwiami frontowymi dworku, Bud wezwał do siebie skinieniem Mimme'a. Mogłoby się to wydawać aż śmieszne, żeby gwiazda Buda otrzymała peryferyjną rangę, nie mieszcząc się w legendarnej siódemce Świętych Wojowników, podczas gdy chłopak przed nim zakrawał prędzej na rycerza Omega, niż Eta.

– Zbliżno się. Nie zjem cię – powiedział, dość sympatycznie jak na siebie. Nie Miał zamiaru przerazić dzieciaka jeszcze bardziej surowym podejściem, jakie miał w gotowości na szlifowanie temperamentu Hagena. Spoglądał na Mimme'a jak na zjawisko. Nigdy nie był choć trochę podobny do niego. Nawet jako mały zabijaka prędzej rozkwaszał takim nosy. – Ile ty masz lat?

– Szesnaście – odpowiedział grzecznie Mimme, dając koniowi łydką znak do przestąpienia kilku kroków w kierunku światła.

– Nie jesteś byle kim, skoro wybrała cię zbroja. Syn Folkela, nie? Więc też jesteś rycerzem, jak Hagen – rysy chłopaka nie wydawały się Budowi szlachetne, ale nigdy nie słyszał, kto mógłby być jego matką, Folkel nigdy nie był żonaty. Bud pomyślał, że to przynajmniej porządku z jego strony, że jeśli miał bękarta, sam się nim zajął. Po czym podjął znowu – lepiej przywołaj swoją zbroję. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Wiem, że przy samym wybrzeżu może się niedługo zrobić gorąco, więc pójdziesz tam, do głównego szlaku przy świątyni Odena i będziesz oglądał, kto się nim porusza i obserwował aktywność energii kosmicznych. Podkreślam, że twoja rola jest defensywna. Ja będę u siebie, wiesz, gdzie? Moja wioska leży tuż przed tą Tolla, to już wiesz. Muszę się kiedyś przespać. Dopiero rano się zacznie, grecy nie będą brodzić w śniegu po nocy. W razie, gdybyś miał problemy… – pomyślał przelotnie o Fenrilu, po czym kontynuował – …ja i Hagen będziemy blisko i masz sam nic nie robić. Znajdź nam tylko tego cwaniaka, co podróżuje sam. Czas wyznaczyć mu jego ostatni spacerek w okolicach naszego pałacu.

Mówiąc, ledwo zauważył, kiedy energia Eta ukazała się w postaci zbroi na jego towarzyszu. Pomarańczowe paski światła powiązały się harmonijnie w poszczególne kawałki, nie tworząc przy tym żadnej manifestacji wzmożenia energii kosmicznej. Gwiazda użyczała Mimme'owi mocy z godnością i delikatnością godną damy. Jak silnie osobowość wojownika odzwierciedla się w naturze, jaką przybiera jego konstelacja, tak ta była stabilna i przepełniona melancholią. Świat młodego rycerza był równie wyobcowany – piękny i bogaty od wewnątrz, ale skryty przed wszystkimi w tajemnicy. Bud zdawał sobie sprawę, jak dużo bardziej intrygujący od niego jest ten, o którym wiadomo, że ma wiele do powiedzenia, jednak zawsze milczy.

Gdyby tylko ta wojna mogła dosięgnąć ich rok, dwa lata później, on i Fenril mogliby być o tyle lepiej przygotowani, dojrzali do swojego zadania. Ale i w obecnych okolicznościach Bud nie pozwoli im zawieść, na ile to w jego mocy.


	15. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 14

14

Depcząc po dziurawej warstwie rozmakającego śniegu, Mimme starał się powstrzymać kolejne ziewnięcie. Słońce stało już na niebie od kilku godzin, a on całą noc patrolował niezmiennie teren wyznaczony mu przez Buda. Urozmaicał sobie to zadanie wyszukując nowe skróty, takie jak ten, gdzie jeszcze leżało nieco białej czapy.

Czekał już właściwie tylko na Hagena, który miał go zmienić, ciesząc się, że nie natrafił do tej pory na żadne ślady energii kosmicznej najeźdźców. Zapuszczał się po raz kolejny w okolice dworu Zygfryda. Głuptaki i rybitwy skrzeczały hałasliwie po swojemu, przypominając o bliskości morza. Bramy posiadłości rodu Zygfryda, zbudowane niegdyś kilka kilometrów od brzegu, teraz nachylały się z jednej strony nad wodą.

Z tego miejsca było widać w oddali dach świątyni Odena. Była to przysadzista bryła, z zewnątrz udekorowana jedynie kolumnami. Celowo zbudowana na archipelagu, miała być stale hartowana morskim powietrzem i solą. Mimme nigdy nie widział jej od środka, modły odbywały się na zewnątrz, bądź w przedsionku świątyni. Ponoć urządzono ją od wewnątrz oszczędnie, choć majestatycznie, w drewnie i metalu. Świątynia kryła bibliotekę odpisów z najważniejszych ksiąg w historii Asgaardu, ozdobę domu boga wiedzy.

Najważniejszy i najbliższy świeckim był jednak posąg Odena. Ogromna, często pokryta soplami i szronem figura, trzymająca za ostrze uniesiony miecz, stała na wysuniętym w morze cyplu. Świątynia zwracała się frontem ku posągowi, posąg ku niej – co symbolizowało kontakt pomiędzy światem ludzkim i boskim.

Skąd stał, Mimme praktycznie nie widział statuy, jednak spoglądając w tamtą stronę i tak miał jej obraz przed oczami. To u jej stóp siedmioro Świętych Wojowników składało sprzed dwu laty przysięgę wierności księżniczce Hildzie. Wspomnienie tej chwili było w nim wciąż żywe.

Nagle wojownik otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i przystanął, nasłuchując. Dochodziły go odgłosy niewielkiej wrzawy, tłumionej nieco szmerem łagodnego wiatru. Nabrał złych przeczuć, dlatego rzucił się biegiem w kierunku źródła dźwięku.

Nie musiał biec ponad minutę, kiedy wypadł spomiędzy kępki gołych krzewów na polanę. Wpierw zobaczył stającego dęba konia, który uderzył przednim kopytem kogoś, kto właśnie zranił go halabardą. Wystraszone bólem zwierzę puściło się pędem przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą ślad krwi z przeciętego boku. Mimme uskoczył mu z drogi i ukazało mu się pole potyczki: trzech mężczyzn, którzy o dziwo wszyscy wyglądali na wikingów, szarpało się między sobą, a wokół leżało kilka nieruchomych ciał.

– Co się tu stało? – wykrzyknął, rozpoznając w jednym z nich Pałacowego oficera, a w pozostałych ludzi Zygfryda. – Stać!

Dwaj, wyraźnie pokiereszowani, kurczowo złapali za ramiona uzbrojonego oficera.

– Zostaliśmy przez nich napadnięci – wysapał jeden – pozrzucali nas z koni, a potem zranili panienkę.

Mimme słysząc to przeszukał szybko wzrokiem polanę i zobaczył drobną postać, skuloną plecami do nich, ręce miała skrzyżowane przed sobą i przyciskała je z całej siły do piersi. Rozwiane długie kasztanowe włosy pozwalały rozpoznać w niej Zyglindę.

– Jeszcze żyje – ocenił, kalkulując szanse na błyskawiczne powiadomienie jej brata. Musiał dowiedzieć się jak najprędzej. Póki co jednak, Mimme pochylił się nad oficerem. – Razmusie, dlaczego, przecież to przyjaciółka księżniczek, co to znaczy? Puśćcie go – dodał, widząc z przykrością, jak ten traci przytomność.

– Nie daliśmy rady nic z niego wyciągnąć – przyznał drugi strażnik Zygfryda, usłuchawszy rozkazu. – Chcieliśmy go zaprowadzić do przed państwa na przesłuchanie, ale tak się miotał! Jak tylko raz się wyrwał, od razu się dźgnął sztyletem. Nic z ust, poza pianą…

Mimme zadał Razmusowi jeszcze parę pytań, ale ten już nie słuchał. Pojękiwał, drżąc ciągle jeszcze jakiś czas, aż skonał.

Ten ze strażników, który był w lepszym stanie, rzucił się w kierunku dworu Zygfryda po pomoc, a drugi zajął się panną Zyglindą.

Mimme obejrzał twarze martwych żołnierzy pałacowych, Gdyby nie znał paru z nich osobiście, mógłby tylko zgadnąć, że są tutejsi. Jednak wiedział, że przynajmniej tych kilku należało do bliskiej straży Hildy, a tego zaszczytnego zadania dostępowali jedynie najbardziej zasłużeni. Nie spieszył się więc z osądem sytuacji, kto stanowił tu zagrożenie dla kogo i czy chodziło konkretnie o tę młodą dziewczynę. Po co księżniczka miałaby posyłać zabójców na członków własnego ludu, do tego oddział, który on mógł rozpoznać? Miał szansę się tu pojawić, w końcu to Hilda kazała mu patrolować te tereny.

Księżniczka musiała gdzieś zdemaskować zdradę. Mimme potrzebował pilnie zaciągnąć języka.


	16. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 15

15

— Wiesz, że wcale nie musimy walczyć.

Hagen gotował się od złości wewnątrz, nie miał ochoty na nic, prócz rozlewu krwi, ale wymusił na sobie odpowiedź:

— Jestem innego zdania.

Śmierć. To jedno słowo miał tylko w głowie, odkąd dobiegł na umówione miejsce pojedynku u stóp góry. Śmierć.

Rycerz Łabędzia nie był nawet w połowie tak podniecony, w pewnym sensie odczuwał zażenowanie.

— Nic osobistego, ale twoja dziewczyna tak mi się narzucała… wpierw nie miałem na nią ochoty, w końcu mam tu dużo ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, ale skoro ciągle wracała… cóż.

— Oto nagle znasz asgardzki. — syknął Hagen. Nie było śladu po tej umiejętności, kiedy to Flamme próbowała rozmawiać.

Hyoga cofnął się o te same dwa kroki, które przestąpił ku niemu Hagen, wyglądający powoli coraz bardziej jak pantera szykująca się do skoku.

— Jesteś rozdrażniony — stwierdził Hyoga, utrzymując spokój, ale uważnie obserwował każdy ruch rywala. — Wciąż nie mamy, poza twoim życzeniem, powodu do walki. Przysłała nas tu z Grecji sama Atena, strażniczka pokoju na świecie. Waszemu krajowi grozi zagłada. Umysłem waszej księżniczki, Hildy Polaris, zawładnęło wielkie zło. Jesteśmy tu, żeby pomóc.

Na dźwięk tych słów Hagen otrząsnął się, zaskoczony.

— Co? O czym ty bredzisz?

— Właśnie wszystko ci wyjaśniam. Pomóżcie nam sobie pomóc. Wystarczy, że zbierzemy od was wszystkie Szafiry Odena…

— CO Odena? — Hagen zmarszczył nos. — A niby po jaką cholerę mielibyśmy wam cokolwiek oddawać? Ja tobie? — zerknął na kamień u pasa zbroi, wtopiony w płytkę w kształcie muszli, na który popatrzył również Hyoga. Nie znał wcześniej jego nazwy, ale wiedział, że to coś, czego strzeże życiem. Warunek służby. Coś w rodzaju esencji świętej zbroi. Zaparł się wściekle. Nigdy tego nie odda. — Dość gadania, psie. Jestem lojalnym wojownikiem mojej pani, księżniczki Hildy, i nie będę wysłuchiwał bluźnierstw na jej temat. Stawaj!

Uderzył pociskiem energii w skalny nasyp za głową Hyogi, zmuszając go do odskoczenia w tył, w kierunku wejścia do jakiejś jaskini. Rycerz Łabędzia wyczuł, że jest spychany celowo do środka, ale musiał przystać na warunki przeciwnika, jeśli chciał zdobyć Szafir. Dał się wpędzić w głąb jaskini, umykając przed ślepymi ciosami i odłamkami skał odrywającymi się pod ich wpływem. Z chwili na chwilę temperatura niesamowicie wzrosła. Szybko przekonał się, dlaczego: byli we wnętrzu aktywnego wulkanu!

Wulkan ten był ulubionym miejscem treningowym Hagena i właśnie dlatego wybrał go jako miejsce pojedynku. Wojownik poczekał na moment, kiedy Hyoga zawahał się, szukając dalszej drogi, żeby wtedy przywołać swoją moc ruchem rąk, jakby rysował w powietrzu półkola. Jego energia pociągnęła za sobą strugi magmy z płomiennego jeziora, które rozpościerało się we wnętrzu góry, zaledwie paręnaście metrów od nich.

Rycerz Łabędzia wiedział, że żarty się skończyły. Nigdy nawet nie przebywał w takim miejscu, a ćwicząc całe życie przystosowanie do ostrego mrozu uważał, że w Asgardzie jest na uprzywilejowanej pozycji względem innych Brązowych Rycerzy.

Na końcu jaskini było ciasno; skarpa nad magmą znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko, nie dał rady zrobić pełnego uniku. Wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy żar rozpalił mu zbroję na łydce. Zobaczył, że Hagen nic sobie nie robi z rozpalonych kropel obryzgujących go przy okazji. Skała momentalnie twardniała i kruszyła się w kontakcie z jego zbroją, która świeciła teraz na platynowo-pomarańczowo.

Rycerz zagryzł zęby, żeby opanować ból i odpowiadał jedynie szybkimi atakami, które dawały mu maksymalną ilość czasu na obserwację techniki Hagena.

Wreszcie, znalazł błąd.

Moc Hagena była dzika i rozjuszona, podobnie jak on sam. Jego ataki pełną mocą zdradzały nieuwagę wobec obrony. Hyoga wykorzystał swoją przewagę w opanowaniu, żeby sprowokować przeciwnika do wyprowadzenia kolejnego ciężkiego ciosu, który pozwolił zamienić się im miejscami.

Wtedy Łabędź uderzył lodowatym promieniem w plecy wojownika Beta. Buchnęła para; tylko w kilku miejscach ciało Hagena pokryły suche kawałki lodu, który nie wyparował natychmiast. Zbroja pod nimi popękała, na twarzy również pojawiły się krwiste pajączki. Resztki szybko stopniały i Hagen odwrócił się do przeciwnika, ale wtedy Łabędź zaatakował znów, podmuchem mroźnego diamentowego pyłu, swoim najsprawniejszym ciosem. Wojownik jęknął boleśnie i zwalił się na twarz. Słychać było, jak napierśnik rozkruszył się pod wpływem uderzenia.

Z boku Hagen zobaczył tylko obrys sylwetki Łabędzia na tle żółtobiałego blasku jeziora magmy, ocierał dłonią pot z twarzy.

— Flamme rozumiała, że z Hildą jest coś nie w porządku, dlatego się do mnie zwróciła. — Hyoga pochylił się nad Hagenem. — Niedługo może być za późno. Oddaj mi Szafir i nie będę zmuszony cię zabijać.

— To Hildzie przysięgałem wierność, nie Flamme — wysapał Hagen, podciągając się mozolnie na ramionach.

Trudno było mu oddychać, dziwny mróz ściskał mu płuca. Chociaż boleśnie kuło go w piersi, czuł jak po reszcie ciała promieniście rozchodzi się ciepło – energia Merak nie poddawała się. Łabędź przewrócił go lekkim kopniakiem na plecy i uderzył w pas wokół Szafiru. Hagena zamroczyło na chwilę i miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności zawędrowały mu do gardła. A może i naprawdę tak było. Czuł, jakby wokół serca miał jednolity blok lodu, tylko same ręce rozżarzone od energii.

Hyoga przykucnął, rozcierając w palcach rozkruszone kawałki zbroi Beta przemieszane z krwią, szukając pośród nich Kamienia, i tę właśnie sekundę Hagen wykorzystał. Z szybkością, o jaką sam siebie by nie podejrzewał w tym stanie, uderzył prawą dłonią w jego dłonie – impet wyrzucił odłamki wraz z Szafirem w bok, gdzie większość pospadała do magmowego jeziora – a zanim Hyoga zdążył wykrzyknąć z powodu tej straty, otrzymał w szczękę cios drugą ręką, białą od gorąca. Hagen naskoczył na niego i złapał za szyję, przygważdżając do podłoża. Przytrzymał go na wpół zawieszonego na krawędzi półki skalnej nad płynną skałą. Półka nie była wysoka; rycerz czuł ostre pieczenie w jednym boku.

— Teraz umierasz. Szumowino — warknął Hagen, zauważając, że wzrok Łabędzia wciąż szuka Szafiru wśród odłamków, które nie spadły w ogień.

— Nie rób tego — zachrypiał. — Chcesz, żeby Flamme zobaczyła w tobie mściwego mordercę? Ona szukała pomocy Ateny!

— Czego Flamme nie widzi, to ją nie boli — skwitował Hagen i popchnął go w dół.

Chociaż nie było plusku, krzyku ani trofeum, gdyż oślepiająca swoim blaskiem ognista toń wulkanu natychmiast pochłonęła wszystko, Hagena wypełnił krwawy tryumf. Sam spojrzał za siebie, na brzeg skarpy. Szafiru tam nie było. Mimo że opuszczały go siły, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Przeczołgał się kawałek w kierunku wyjścia z jaskini, gdzie temperatura spadała, na ile pozwolił mu oddech i ułożył się tam. Nie myślał, że ktokolwiek go tu znajdzie. Po prostu pozwolił sobie zapaść się w nieświadomość.

Nie znajdą też Szafiru. Obiecał, że nigdy go nie odda. I nie oddał.

Nie był to błogi sen, ale jednak rodzaj snu. Gdyby nie dreszcze, być może zapomniałby o ranie na brzuchu. Jego popękana zbroja stopiła się w jednolite paski, po czym spłynęła z niego, świetlista i ciepła, w dół jaskini, jak zagubione strumyki lawy, łącząc się z jeziorem ognia, skąd kiedyś przyszła.


	17. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 16

16

Syd miał w głowie tylko szum. Patrzył przed siebie i nic nie widział. Gdyby nie wspierał dłoni na oparciu fotela przed sobą, drżałyby mu ręce.

— Tak mi przykro — powiedział bez wyrazu, ale Zygfryd dobrze go znając rozpoznał szczerość jego słów.

— Najważniejsze, że otrzymałem wiadomość o ataku — rzucił pospiesznie wojownik Alfa, narzucając płaszcz na ramiona. — Może jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Wybiegł, kiwając Sydowi i Alberychtowi pospiesznie głową, a za nim truchtem podążył sługa, który przyniósł wieści. Nie szczędząc sił popędzili z powrotem na włości Zygfryda.

Dochodziła szósta.

Alberycht był niewzruszony, z dworną powagą siedział przy kominku udając, że czyta książkę. Co parę minut zerkał na zegar.

Akurat, kiedy Syd zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, ktoś zapukał.

— Mój panie… — powitał go drżącym głosem żołnierz, który wślizgnął się do pokoju dyskretnie, Ukłonił się równie niepewnie, wzrok zbijał w Syda. Alberycht obejrzał się na przybysza kątem oka.

— Mów. O co chodzi? — spytał chłodno wojownik Mizar, mierząc przybysza wzrokiem. Ten człowiek wcale nie był przerażony. Był… wściekły.

— Nazywam się Göran, panie — podjął ten, przyklęknąwszy. — Czy mógłbym śmieć prosić o rozmowę na osobności?

Alberycht uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cóż, jego osoba nigdy nie wzbudzała tyle zaufania ani sympatii, co jego przyjaciel.

— Markiz może słyszeć wszystko, co przeznaczone jest dla moich uszu — odparł Syd i po chwili milczenia Göran kontynuował:

— Sługa sir Zygfryda właśnie powiedział mi o incydencie na jego ziemiach. Tam… został zabity mój brat, Razmus. A ja wiem, dlaczego. Proszę mnie za to skazać na śmierć, jeśli to zdrada z mojej strony, ale muszę to wyjawić. Sprawa dotyczy w szczególności pańskiej rodziny.

Podniósł wzrok. Mimo usłużnej formuły jego słów, Syd nie miał wrażenia, że ma przed sobą zalęknionego sługę, czy dworaka. Stanął przed nim wojownik. Krzepki, energiczny i młody – choć i tak nieco starszy od niego. Głos miał łagodny, ale gęste brwi i ciemna broda dodawały mu surowości.

— Słucham dalej — zachęcił Syd ze skracającym dystans przyjaznym spokojem, który odziedziczył po ojcu i który zjednywał mu wielu ludzi.

W międzyczasie pokłon Görana stał się już mniej uniżony, a ściślej jedynie formalny.

— Mój brat, podobnie jak ja, zostaliśmy wybrani, żeby stać się częścią specjalnych zespołów. Mieliśmy szybko i w tajemnicy wyeliminować kilka osób. Siedem młodych dziewczyn. Lady Zyglinda była jedną z nich.

Alberycht nie mógł dłużej symulować lektury. Okręcił się w fotelu, spoglądając uważnie w ich kierunku.

— Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym, Göranie? — zapytał Syd wciąż poważnie, nie reagując żadną z emocji.

— Zawsze wykonuję rozkazy, ale czułem, że to coś złego. Kiedy zabiłem tą dziewuchę, Rotę, miałem wrażenie, jakbym naruszył coś świętego. I proszę mi wierzyć, sam niewieści urok nie obudziłby wyrzutów w sumieniu żołnierza gwardii księżniczki Hildy. Pomyślałem, że to poczucie świętości to była jakby mgiełka energii. Takiej, jaką posiadasz ty, panie.

— Zatem podejrzewasz, że ta dziewczyna była… — zawiesił głos. Wojownik odpowiedział:

— Nie złamałbym tajemnicy służby. Ale to i jeszcze śmierć brata, to za wiele. Tak, te dziewczyny to przyszłe Walkirie. — Göran spuścił znów głowę. — Uważam, że postąpiłem słusznie. Choć i tak zasługuję na śmierć.

— Nazwiska. Tych jeszcze żywych — zażądał Alberycht, powstając i zrównując się z Sydem przed żołnierzem.

— Grimerda Waleczna. Brunhilda z Czerwonego Jeziora. Mieszkają najdalej od Pałacu, one będą ostatnie.

— Ciekawe — mruknął Alberycht widząc nieznaczny grymas na twarzy Syda na wspomnienie o Brunhildzie. — Mówiłeś, że jest ich siedem. Ktoś jeszcze?

— Panna Sigrun Sørensdottir.

W tym momencie obaj wojownicy spojrzeli na siebie ze zgrozą.

— Wasza Wysokość mnie wzywała — Sigrun skłoniła się nisko u stóp podwyższenia tronu.

— Owszem. Wezwałam po ciebie, hrabianko Sørensdottir, w pewnej osobistej sprawie. — Hilda była nad wyraz rozbawiona. Siedziała zaledwie na brzegu tronu, nie przestawała obracać obrączki wokół palca, jak miała go zdjąć, ale robiła to tylko po to, żeby móc wielokrotnie ją zakładać. — Muszę ci oznajmić, że odtąd nie będziesz mogła już zajmować kwater w Pałacu. Ale nie trap się, ponieważ żeby wynagrodzić ci tę stratę mianuję właśnie ciebie moją pierwszą druhną. Wybrałam mojego długoletniego przyjaciela, markiza Alberychta, na małżonka.

Oczy Sigrun zaokrągliły się z przerażenia.

— Cóż… cóż też Wasza Wysokość mówi? — wyjąkała i spłoniła się.

Obecni w Sali wartownicy również poczuli wzburzenie, chociaż nie mogli okazać go na służbie ani drgnieniem, żaden z nich nie chciał być świadkiem hańby hrabianki, a zerwanie zaręczyn w ten sposób właśnie to oznaczało. Dziewczynę piekły policzki, ale musiała patrzeć wprost na władczynię.

— Nie pogratulujesz mi? — Hilda wyprostowała się dostojnie jak kotka. — Co za brak manier!

Sigrun wymamrotała coś niewyraźnego.

Wydawało jej się, że minęły wieki, zanim księżniczka odesłała ją wreszcie z sali tronowej. Idąc na górę po schodach trzęsła się ze złości i żalu na Alberychta. „Jak mógł!?" – to pytanie najgłośniej kołatało po jej głowie. Jak mógł szukać innej kobiety? Jak mógł zrobić to ich rodzinom? Jak mógł o niczym nie dać jej znać?

Ludzie mówili, że to diabeł, mistrz kłamstwa. Oszust, mówili. Ale ona wiedziała dotąd lepiej, przecież go znała. I bezgranicznie ufała osądowi Syda. A tu, proszę!

I do tego, na litość bogów, czy nie mogła otrzymać tej wiadomości w dyskretnym liściku, od służki na osobności? Uważała to za podłość ze strony Hildy oznajmić jej coś takiego oficjalnie, przy świadkach. W końcu była to hańba również dla niej. Czuła się wściekła i upokorzona.

Pozbawiono ją wszelkich pomocnic, wraz z wyproszeniem z Pałacu, szła więc do sypialni zupełnie sama, żeby spakować się do drogi. Nie miała wyboru, musiała ruszać od razu, mimo zapadającej ciemności.

Po pustych zacienionych korytarzach rozbrzmiewało tylko echo jej kroków. Nie spostrzegła nawet, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Wycierała blade policzki apatycznie dłonią w białej rękawiczce. Niewiele widziała, mrużąc zamglone łzami oczy. Nagle coś gwałtownie szarpnęło ją w tył i zaciągnęło za wysoką rzeźbę. Ktoś zasłonił jej dłonią usta.

— Piśnij, a koniec z tobą. Pani. — usłyszała szept prosto do ucha. Mężczyzna, który był tuż za nią, przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, po czym powoli zabrał dłoń z jej ust. — Nie pójdziesz do swoich pokojów, hrabianko Sigrun. Czeka tam na ciebie zasadzka. Urządzona przez moich własnych ludzi. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz próbować uciec, a ja zaprowadzę cię do domu markiza Viliamrsona, gdzie będziesz bezpieczna. Zgoda?

Nie mając innego wyboru, dziewczyna przytaknęła lękliwie.

Księżniczka Hilda była wreszcie wolna od obowiązków władczyni i wzięła długą kąpiel. Nastała wyznaczona godzina spotkania. Hilda kazałą służącym ubrać się w suknię wieczorową, srebrną, o prostym kroju, zakończoną falbanami. Przykładała do szyi różne naszyjniki, ale żaden jej nie odpowiadał. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek przyćmiewało blask jej pierścienia.

W końcu przyszła do salonu, gdzie oczekiwała lada chwila Alberychta. Był to ten sam drobny pokój z kominkiem, gdzie siadywała z Zygfrydem na skórze przy ogniu. Teraz jednak umeblowany był zupełnie inaczej – wyniesiono myśliwskie trofea, drewniany stolik i obrazy, a zamiast nich wstawiono dwa bogate arrasy, stojące kandelabry i ciężkie biurko z szufladami. Wnętrze stało się bardziej dostojne, godne jej rosnącej chwały.

Tak jak ostatnim razem, najpierw poczuła mrowienie na skórze. Tę piękną energię nęcącego zła, podobnego do chciwości lub zdrady, do samego Lokiego. Dopiero za moment przyszedł Alberycht, jak zwykle elegancki. Teraz mogła i jemu wyjawić swoją decyzję w sprawie ich dwojga. Któżby był lepszym królem dla królowej-walkirii?

Znajdowali się w wewnętrznych apartamentach, do których wstęp miały wyłącznie księżniczki i najbliższa służba. O tej porze, gdy służki nie kręciły się już po pokojach, Hilda byłą pewna, że nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał.

— Widzisz? On cię lubi — zamruczała pokazując Alberychtowi dłoń z pierścieniem, który lekko promieniał.

— Ale ja wolę ciebie — odpowiedział, obejmując ją delikatnie. Nie miał ochoty ponawiać wrażenia, jakie dawało dotknięcie obrączki.

Kiedy miała go objąć, Hilda odrzuciła na bok włosy, żeby podkreślić odsłoniętą uwodzicielsko szyję. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy skupiła uwagę na jego energii, z którą rezonowała moc pierścienia, możliwie najmocniej skoncentrowany promień mocy przeszył jej kark jak sztylet, rażąc rdzeń kręgowy.

Lodowata energia Mizar przeszyła ją i Hilda osunęła się na ziemię, przytrzymywana przez Alberychta. Znikły wtedy wszelkie pozory i minę miał skupioną i ponurą.

Syd słyszał łomot własnego serca jak najgłośniejszy huk, czując jak poziom potężnej energii księżniczki drastycznie spadł i nie przestawał opadać. Rękę, którą wykonał cios miał dogłębnie zamarzniętą, z jednej strony suchy, parujący lód tworzył długie pazury, z drugiej wspinał się wzdłuż ramienia w surowo ociosanych floresach, które kończyły się na piersi, jakby w nią wchodziły.

— Trzymaj się — rzucił Alberycht krótko, biorąc bezwładne ciało księżniczki na ręce.

Wyjrzeli ostrożnie za drzwi. Nie dostrzegli nikogo. Ich sylwetki odcinały się na tle żółtawego światła, które wylewało się na posadzkę korytarza. Syd otworzył oba skrzydła wysokiego zdobionego okna. Parapet i kawałki ścian pokrył szron, ale nie dlatego, że do środka wtargnął powiew wiatru, tylko z powodu natężenia energii Mizar.

— Hilda! Hilda, jest zimno — powiedziała małą Freya wychodząc w nocnej koszuli z pokoju położonego głębiej w korytarzu, przecierająca rozespane oczy. — Hilda?

Zapiszczała na cały głos dopiero, kiedy słabe światło ukazało, że księżniczce na rękach Alberychta leci z nosa strużka krwi.


	18. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 17

17

— Hagen walczył — zagadnął Alberycht.

— Wiem.

Obaj już jakiś czas temu wyczuli nagły skok i spadek energii Merak gdzieś na wschód od Pałacu, ale odebrali to apatycznie. Było prawdopodobne, że nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło, a nawet gdyby coś wiedzieli, i tak nie mieliby żadnego wpływu na wydarzenia. Oznaki aktywności Hagena pozwalały jedynie przypuszczać, jak daleko zaszedł wróg.

Od kilku godzin z duszą na ramieniu przemierzali las. Poruszali się pospiesznie, ale utrudniała im to konieczność utrzymania przez Alberychta ciała Hildy ze sobą w siodle. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak długo po ich ucieczce zarządzono pościg; mała księżniczka była w szoku, możliwe, że nie wiedziała dokładnie, co zobaczyła. Na razie, mieli odrobinę czasu. Dwór rodzinny Syda położony był jeszcze dalej na północ, niż Alberychta, a znali po drodze do niego skróty lepsze, niż ktokolwiek z Pałacu.

Zanim jednak zajechali na podwórze, zatrzymali się w lesie, nad dobrze im znanym jeziorem. Mimo sporego ocieplenia w całym kraju, temperatura u podnóża gór pozostawała bardzo niska. Powierzchnia wody była na wpół zlodowaciała; księżyc rzucał blade światło na nieregularną taflę. To właśnie tutaj ukazała się Sydowi kiedyś jego zbroja. Było to mało znane miejsce, nieprzydatne myśliwym i niepopularne wśród rybaków. Z Alberychtem znali je doskonale, lata temu wypatrywali godzinami dzikich smilodonów albo wodowali łódki z rówieśnikami. Dzisiaj

W momencie, kiedy nie mógł im pomóc nikt spośród ludzi, zwrócili się do natury.

Alberycht złożył Hildę na brzegu i uklęknął obok. Jedną dłonią dotknął śniegu, drugą położył na czole kobiety. Błękitny, przejrzysty minerał zaczął porastać jej ciało; najpierw z dłoni Alberychta rozchodziły się po niej igiełki, później coraz większe kryształy. Wojownik starał się zachować przy tym nieprzeniknioną minę. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się pokonać księżniczki w otwartej walce, przeciw jej boskiej mocy od samego Odena, więc zabić musiał ją podstępnie. Powoli, czekając, aż pasożytniczy minerał wysączy z niej po trochu życie.

Syd nie chciał patrzeć na Hildę w tym stanie ani widzieć, jak Alberycht ją zatruwa. Najgorsze we wszystkim, co musieli zrobić, było odczucie słabej iskierki dobrej energii dawnej księżniczki, odczuwalne dopiero, kiedy straciła przytomność i władcza siła przestała promieniować, a nie było już odwrotu. Kiedy była gotowa, Syd powierzył ją jezioru w kryształowej trumnie, a ono przyjęło ciało Hildy w swoją mętną głębię na jego rozkaz.

Święci Wojownicy nie odezwali się do siebie niemal całą drogę. Przez drzwi dworu markiza Viliamra przeszli również bez słowa.

Dom Syda różnił się zupełnie od pałacu księżniczki Hildy. Wiele osób uważało nawet, że jest bardziej urokliwy. Nie był przestronną, jasną kamienną budowlą, lecz jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem. W obejściu poza użytkowymi budynkami nie było nic ozdobnego, czy nieprzydatnego. Sam podjazd, dróżka do stajni i wszędzie sosny, zaczynały występować górskie porosty, całość skąpana we mgle – zawsze panowała tu wilgoć ze względu na bliskość jeziora z zachodu i fiordów z północy.

Herb ze smilodonem zdobił wejścia i korytarze przytulnego drewnianego wnętrza i podobizny czarnego tygrysa pojawiały się w każdym z ciemnych pokoi. Czerń, zieleń i same ciemne, surowe kolory były wszechogarniające, nawet drewniane meble miały ciemny odcień i zielone obicie.

Służba ukradkiem wiodła wzrokiem za Wojownikami. To wejście było chyba ich najcichszym w życiu, skoro nawet Alberycht, który miał zwyczaj wkraczać z przytupem sunął godnie przed siebie.

Tuż przy wejściu Syd przywołał ku sobie zaufanego pokojowego i szepnął do niego ukradkiem:

– Wezwiesz panny Brunhildę i Grimerdę. Ale powiesz, żeby nie przyjeżdżały do dworków, ale od razu w nasze stare wspólne miejsce. Będą wiedziały. Bardzo pilnie. Nagląco.

Chwilę później, zbliżając do sali jadalnej, Alberycht i Syd usłyszeli przez drzwi stłumione głosy. To oznaczało, że Sigrun zdążyła już tu dotrzeć, przyprowadzona przez Görana.

– ...co nie znaczy, że wszystko, co do tej pory łączyło nasze...

Kiedy weszli, rozmowy ucichły. Dopiero wtedy do Alberychta wróciła pamięć o małostce, która kiedyś wstrząsnęłaby nim tak samo, jak obecną tu szlachtą, ale która nikła w obliczu zdrady dużo ogromniejszej, która powoli osiadała na jego sumieniu. Mimo krwi księżniczki na rękach, nie wiedział nic o jej wyborze partnera i sądził, że zajęci są tą dawniejszą sprawą. A byli tu wszyscy - rodzice Syda, Sigrun, jak i matka Alberychta z jego młodszym rodzeństwem - i na widok obu dziedziców przybrali podobne niewyraźne miny.

Wojownik miał wrażenie, jakby nagle zaschło mu w gardle, kiedy matka przeszyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Markiza siedziała wyprostowana, fale płomiennie rudych loków opadały na plecy kobiety, a leki woal w podobnym odcieniu, który obejmował ją w talii i opadał swobodnie z ramion wydawał się ich swoistą kontynuacją. Jej upierścieniona dłoń spoczywała na bladym ramieniu Sigrun, która chowała teraz oczy za chusteczką.

– Alberik – przemówiła w końcu, jakby odrobina ciszy ją obłaskawiła, swoim odrobinę skrzekliwym głosem, zadzierając nos w ten sam sposób, jak zwykle jej syn – wyglądacie obaj jak duchy.

– Skłamałbym twierdząc, że tak się właśnie nie czuję – odpowiedział jej półgłosem, opadając na krzesło obok Syda.

Przebiegła ich wzrokiem siostra Alberychta, siedząca po drugiej stronie Sigrun, najlepszej przyjaciółki; nachylała się w jej stronę troskliwie. Po ojcu odziedziczyła rdzawobrązowe włosy, których mimo wszelkich starań nie dawała rady równo przyczesać. Miała owalną twarz i mały płaski nosek, zarumienione miejscami od plamek nastoletniej cery. Próbowała sprawić wrażenie oburzonej, tak jak nakazywał w danej chwili konwenans, ale jej oczy zdradzały lekki strach i zmieszanie. I tak właśnie te uczucia malowały się zawsze na jej twarzy w obecności Syda.

Ich dziesięcioletni brat też zajmował miejsce przy długim stole i mimo że nie rozumiejąc do końca sytuacji odczuwał przede wszystkim nudę, miał pojęcie, że to moment, który należy przeczekać w ciszy i względnym bezruchu.

– Valda ma rację. Sytuacja już się na tobie odbija, mój drogi – podjęła matka Syda, ignorując jego sąsiada. – Nie musiałeś chyba jeszcze walczyć z żadnym z tych Greków?

Puszyste, perłowobiałe włosy blond okalały jak aureola jej jeszcze jaśniejszą twarz dojrzałej kobiety. Gładkość rysów dawała dowód szlacheckiego pochodzenia, a łagodny uśmiech nigdy nie schodził z jej twarzy pomimo melancholijnego spojrzenia rozmarzonych oczu. Przy tym jej statyczna postać wydawała się niezdolna do podniesienia głosu lub nagłego ruchu. W każdym z gestów, jak chociaż ułożeniu samych dłoni, które splotła wdzięcznie przed sobą na stole, zapisany był głęboki smutek, który nie opuścił małżeństwa markizów ani na chwilę, odkąd w nich zamieszkał wiele lat temu.

– Jak sobie z nimi radzicie? Elitarne oddziały Ateny są ponoć najsilniejsze na świecie... – wtrącił jej mąż.

Markiz Viljalmr mógłby być najbardziej wstydliwym z wikingów i tylko brakowało, żeby się jąkał. Miał w sobie tyle przemożnego ciepła, że daremnie by szukać analogii między nim a herbowym tygrysem, choć był przystojny i szlachetnej postawy.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Atena miałaby zrobić nam coś takiego... – dodała markiza.

Kiedy zapytała, czy nie życzą sobie posiłku, młodzi wojownicy grzecznie przytaknęli. W milczeniu patrzyli, jak służąca układa przed nimi zastawę.

– Stawiłem już czoła Rycerzom Zodiaku w Grecji, ojcze – odpowiedział po namyśle Syd ściągając na siebie uwagę; bezwiednie zmierzwił sobie włosy w nerwowym odruchu. – Wygrałem pojedynek z takim elitarnym rycerzem. Nie ma u nas żadnego spośród nich. Rozpoznałbym ten rodzaj energii, a mogłem porównać z jednym, którego więziliśmy w Zamku. Ci, których tu przysłali, to coś zupełnie innego. Nie... ja też nie wiem, dlaczego Atena chciałaby nas atakować – ostatnie kłamstwo przyszło mu tak naturalnie, jak reszta wypowiedzi.

Kiedy kolacja wreszcie została podana, Syd i Alberycht kolejny raz spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo; tylko oni wiedzieli, że ten moment jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ zaraz będą musieli znów wyruszyć w drogę i tym razem nie będzie wiadomo, kiedy następnym razem zasiądą w domu przy stole, jeśli kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie. Z poczucia konieczności wmuszali w siebie jedzenie, w każdej chwili nasłuchując oznak poruszenia z korytarza, które świadczyłyby, że pościg zdążył ich dogonić. Odczuwali ciężar każdej upływającej sekundy.

– Zatrzymaliśmy się tylko na moment. Niedługo będziemy znowu ruszać – Syd w paru haustach opróżnił drugi kielich zanim powstał od stołu. Przyjemne ostre ciepło rozgrzało na moment jego gardło.

– Nie zostajecie na noc? – zdziwił się Viliamr. – Przecież musicie się kiedyś zdrzemnąć!

Alberycht pokiwał przecząco głową i również powstał.

– Chodź na moment, Sigrun. Muszę z tobą pomówić zanim wyjadę.

– Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia.

– Daruj mi frazesy – odparł krótko. – Proszę cię, żebyś poświęciła mi chwilę.

Dziewczyna nawet nie zmarszczyła nosa. Ukradkiem obejrzała się tęsknie za błyskiem na jego szafirowoniebieskim płaszczu, kiedy wychodził na korytarz. Chociaż wciąż nie podnosiła wzroku, wyzwoliła się delikatnie spomiędzy sąsiadek przy stole i ociągając się wymaszerowała za nim z pokoju. Pomimo iż rudowłosa markiza nie wybaczyła synowi, wieczna bruzda na jej skroni złagodniała w tym momencie. Był do niej tak podobny!

Valda złożyła razem palce zakończone pomalowanymi na czerwono paznokciami. Ta kobieta redefiniowała pojęcie słowa "czarownica". Przymykając ciężkie powieki, przemówiła:

– Cokolwiek działoby się na mniejszą skalę, ciągle mamy do was bezgraniczne zaufanie, paniczu Sydzie. Jesteście wybrańcami Odena, wspieranymi przez gwiazdy. Jak nic, prędko odeprzecie najeźdźcę.

– Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy – odparł Święty Wojownik, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Kiedy wrócę następnym razem wszystko naprawię. Obiecuję.

Żeby nie zwlekać ani chwili dłużej, krótko pożegnał się z gospodarzami i gośćmi. Ostatni podszedł do niego na stronie ojciec.

– Jeśli miałbyś okazję – szepnął. – Pamiętaj o... zadbaj o swojego brata.

– Tak będzie. Bądź zdrów, ojcze.

Dopiero kiedy za Sydem zamknęły się drzwi, Markiz westchnął:

– To dobrzy chłopcy. Asgaard nie mógł marzyć o lepszych obrońcach. Gdyby tylko dane im było jeszcze parę lat, zanim musieli tyle wziąć na siebie... wciąż są wszyscy tacy młodzi.

Alberycht zaprowadził Sigrun do przedsionka dworu, którego ściany zdobiły poroża i malarska panorama przedstawiająca okolicę podczas lata. Rzucił okiem na milczącą przyzwoitkę, która podążała jak cień za panienką i przystanęła teraz w niewielkiej odległości, obok drzwi.

– Słucham zatem – pisnęła hrabianka siląc się na dworny ton. – Chciałeś mówić ze mną, panie dziedzicu Alberychcie XXXI.

Kosmyki puszystych czarnych włosów otaczały jej uroczą twarzyczkę. Wydłużone czarną linią szarobłękitne oczy pozostawały dziewczęco zaokrąglone i niewinne. Z dworskiego wychowania wzięła wszystko, co najlepsze: łagodność i takt, i chociaż jej dusza przyciągała ją ku przyrodzie i przygodom nie zaznaczało się to w jej powierzchowności.

– Sigrun. Śliczna jak zwykle – powiedział Alberycht, muskając ustami jej dłoń. Poczuła się, jakby przez jej ciało przeszedł prąd.

Nie potrafiła się gniewać na niego. Dorastali na wspólnych zabawach i przez lata mieli się ku sobie. Teraz byli dorośli; gdyby nie wybuchła wojna, kto wie, może rozmawialiby nareszcie na osobności, może mogłaby wreszcie rzucić mu się w ramiona i szczerze zwierzyć się ze wszystkich trosk? Rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Nieprzeciętny intelekt, tajemniczość, opanowanie i umiejętnie stosowane niedopowiedzenia, które dotychczas przyciągały Sigrun ku niemu, w obliczu ostatnich zdarzeń zmieniły się w źródło obaw i ponurych domysłów.

– Dobrze, że dotarłaś tu bezpiecznie. Gdybyś w przyszłości czegoś potrzebowała, korzystaj z pomocy człowieka, który cię tu przyprowadził. To my mu to nakazaliśmy – ciągnął, dopiero wtedy wypuszczając jej dłoń. – I bez względu na to, co usłyszałaś od innych i co jeszcze usłyszysz, nigdy nie chciałem wyrządzić ci krzywdy ani cię urazić. To wszystko, co mogę na razie ci powiedzieć.

– Wszystko? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Nie mogłeś mi chociaż wspomnieć

Machnął na to ręką.

– Nic takiego nie istnieje.

– Wasze zaręczyny? Nie istnieją?

– Co takiego? – zdziwił się, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Nie przejmuj się tym. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Tak jak powiedziałem, sprawa nie istnieje. Wybacz, nie mam wiele czasu, muszę się przygotować do drogi, zbliża się moja kolej, jeśli chodzi o wdrożenie technik walki w praktykę – ignorując zwężające się podejrzliwie oczy przyzwoitki ucałował dziewczynę w policzek. – Unikaj kłopotów. Aha, nie zdziw się, kiedy ukaże ci się gdzieś pusta zbroja. Muszę iść.

– Zaczekaj! – uchwyciła go za ramię. – Skąd mam wiedzieć... że mnie nie okłamujesz?

– Uwierz mi.

I przekrzywił głowę z żartobliwą przekorą. Pomimo że doskonale wiedziała, że stosuje na niej sztuczkę, ale zbytnio lubiła, kiedy tak się zachowywał, żeby się opierać. Wreszcie się rozluźniła, rezygnując z poczucia urazy. W stosunkach z Alberikiem nie pozostawało nic lepszego niż odpuszczenie mu. Sama rozmowa dostatecznie wyleczyła smutki Sigrun, przynajmniej doraźnie.

– Niech ci będzie. Bądź ostrożny.


	19. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 18

18

– Jesteś pewna, że to oni?

Freya nie chciała powtarzać tego po raz trzeci tego dnia. Chowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczynała szlochać na nowo, za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zwracał się do niej. Czuła się paskudnie - zmęczona i wystraszona, przez noc i od świtu znów otoczona kordonem poważnie wyglądających ludzi, którzy domagali się czegoś od niej i naciskali.

– Sir Zygfrydzie, proszę! Wystarczy tych pytań, to tylko dziecko! – jęknęła błagalnie piastunka księżniczek, kobieta najbliższa czterem siostrom od momentu śmierci ich rodziców. Otoczyła ramieniem dziewczynkę, stając jakoby pomiędzy nią, a poruszonymi żołnierzami i dostojnikami.

Zygfryd oprzytomniał i przeprosił za swoją niedelikatność. Zaraz potem wyprowadził za sobą z pokoju wszystkie oficjalne figury, które przecież nie mogły dowiedzieć się tam już niczego więcej. Tym samym musiał zaakceptować to, czego dotąd nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, czyli żeby jego najlepsi przyjaciele mieli być zdrajcami stanu.

Hagen od dawna próbował wyrobić w nim nieufność do tych dwóch, ale on wciąż nie dowierzał, że mogliby się zwrócić przeciwko Hildzie, z którą łączyła ich długoletnia zażyłość. W półświatku mówiło się, że Alberycht miał chrapkę na królewską koronę i że gotów byłby targnąć się na jej życie. Czasem sami tak żartowali między sobą, "Niech Alberik pierwszy spróbuje tortu!", lecz nigdy nie było za tym cienia realnego zagrożenia. Z pragmatycznej strony patrząc, nawet gdyby Wojownik dopuściłby się takiego czynu, zgodnie z prawami sukcesji wyszczególnionymi przez zmarłych króla i królową, następną w kolejności do tronu pozostawała księżniczka Flamme. Jeśli w ogóle Zygfryd mógłby pomyśleć w ten sposób o Alberychcie.

A Syd? To już było kompletnie wykluczone. Nie było świętszego od niego. Związek pomiędzy Sydem a Hildą był inny niż z resztą grupy, ale nie na sposób, przez który Zygfryd miałby czuć się zazdrosny. Księżniczka korespondowała z Sydem i odwiedzała go, często kiedy ogrom lekcji trzymał go przez długi czas w domu. Podczas gdy z pozostałymi bawiła się jako księżniczka, z nim rozmawiała jako kapłanka, o filozofii, o muzyce, o przyrodzie, o ważnych sprawach w życiu. Fakt iż Hilda zachowywała się ostatnio nieco dziwniej przez krótki czas nie mógłby tak drastycznie zmienić ich relacji.

A jednak świadectwo księżniczki Freyi i pasujące do niego zeznania strażników zamkowych i służby, co do miejsc i czasu obecności Alberychta i Syda kierowały podejrzenia w prostej linii.

Cokolwiek zrobili, podejmując o tym decyzję, godzili się na to, że Zygfryd będzie wiedział, że to ich sprawka.

Działo się tak, ponieważ nie miało znaczenia, czy byli przez kogoś widziani, czy nie - szósty zmysł nie zwodził Wojownika Alpha. Cóż innego mogło się stać i przez kogo, jeśli życiowa energia Hildy nagle zanika, w dodatku przepada sama księżniczka, a szansę ją zaatakować miałby tylko posiadacz energii kosmicznej? Do tego właśnie z nimi dwoma zostawił ją, spiesząc do rannej siostry. Nie żałował, że się tam udał; dzięki temu mógł jeszcze raz uścisnąć jej dłoń, zanim zmarła. Czy gdyby tego nie zrobił, cokolwiek potoczyłoby się inaczej? Gdzieś w głębi w to wątpił. Rzekomy zamach był czymś, co albo było nieprawdą, albo co musiał dopiero zrozumieć.

– Nigdzie ani śladu Brążowych Rycerzy – już z odległego końca korytarza dobiegł go gromki głos zmierzającego ku niemu Buda. Po raz pierwszy miał na sobie swoją białą zbroję. Jego podobieństwo Syda spowodowało niekontrolowaną przykrość ze strony Zygfryda.

– Zakładam, że patrolują teren przed następnym ruchem. Ja bym tak zrobił na ich miejscu – dorzucił, kiedy podszedł bliżej.

Zygfryd miał nieprzeniknioną minę. Nie chciał być tym, który wypowie na głos zarzuty wobec jego brata. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do Mimme'a, który od jakiegoś czasu oczekiwał na korytarzu na dalsze polecenia.

– Nie potrafię wyczuć położenia Hagena. Nie wrócił złożyć raport tej nocy. Chcę, żebyś wezwał jego brata, razem zajrzyjcie we wszystkie charakterystyczne dla Hagena miejsca – rozkazał. – Wyglądajcie śladów walki.

Mimme przytaknął posłusznie i skierował się ku schodom prowadzącym w dół z apartamentów księżniczek. Katelijna, która przyglądała mu się z daleka od dłuższej chwili chciała skorzystać z panującego na terenie zamku ogólnego zamieszania i zamienić z nim choć parę słów.

– Psst! – szepnęła, żeby przywołać go ku sobie, po czym mrugnęła figlarnie. – Nie widziałam cię wcześniej w zbroi! To prawda, że jej częścią jest harfa?

– Prawda – przyznał, przystając obok niej, jednak nie uczynił niczego, żeby ukazać harfę rozłożoną w pancerzu na miejscu ozdób karwaszy.

Rudawa grzywka wychodząca spod hełmu przysłaniała mu częściowo oczy, kiedy pochylił głowę. Myśli zaprzątały mu teraz zmartwienia na temat przyszłości kraju w obliczu konfliktu pomiędzy samymi wojownikami i możliwej wojny domowej. Rozumiał, że to był świat ważniejszy od małego własnego, w którym istniał tylko on i muzyka. Choć urocza i bystra, Kari pozostawała w swoim małym świecie.

– Moja pani, zginął jeden z naszych Wojowników. Utraciliśmy władczynię. Asgaard musi przygotować się na najgorsze. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy jeszcze kiedykolwiek mieli...

Glos zamarł mu w gardle.

Z głośnym tupotem na korytarz wpadła postawna postać brodatego wojownika, jeszcze z drobinkami śniegu we włosach i grubym płaszczem na ramionach. Pałacowi oficjele i żołnierze rozstępowali się przed nim na boki.

– Gdzie są ludzie odpowiedzialni za to wszystko!? Zdrada, zniewaga Korony! Dopiero co się dowiedziałem!

– Proszę, sir Folkel, rozgość się – wtrącił Zygfryd ponad donośne gniewne zawołania olbrzyma w charakterze dyplomatycznego usprawiedliwienia dla faktu, iż ten zdążył już to zrobić. – Zostaniemy tutaj, dopóki nie stworzymy solidnego planu. Apeluję o twój spokój.

– Jakże mam być spokojny, kiedy wróg wdarł się aż do samego pałacu! – olbrzym zahuczał z przejęciem, rzuciwszy swoje ciężkie płaszczysko na pierwszy lepszy mebel. Nawet bez niego przypominał wyglądem niedźwiedzia. Miał powiedzieć o tym coś więcej, ale właśnie wtedy spostrzegł Mimme'a. – A ty, co? Nic tu po tobie. Idź robić, co masz robić, Zygfryd wydał ci jakiś mądry rozkaz. Wykonaj go.

Mimme pokiwał głową.

– "Tak, ojcze" – upomniał Folkel.

– Tak ojcze.

– Nawet nie masz co patrzeć tak wysoko –skwitował Folkel spostrzegając towarzystwo syna już w połowie obrotu na pięcie. Darował sobie również ukłon w stronę księżniczki. Po prostu odmaszerował ku Zygfrydowi i doradcom, którzy zebrali się w kręgu.

Katelijna była skonsternowana. Nawet nie odprowadziła odchodzącego chłopaka wzrokiem, jakby mu to miało bardziej zaszkodzić. Prędko wycofała się do swojego pokoju.

– ... no i właśnie miałem przynieść wam tu głowę tego rycerzyka Lwa, żeby móc powiedzieć: "to wszystko, co z niego zostało!", ale uznałem, że krew zapaskudziłaby te wasze wychuchane marmury – zakończył opowieść Bud, wywołując aprobatę sir Folkela i dreszcz na plecach urzędników.

– Cieszy mnie, że udało ci się jakiegoś wyeliminować, ale... – Zygfryd nie wiedział, od czego zacząć – okazuje się, że w zniknięcie księżniczki Hildy zamieszany jest twój brat.

– Niemożliwe. Pan Święty? Żartujesz sobie.

Wojownik Alpha ciężko westchnął i opowiedział mu wszystko.

– Nie powiem, żebym specjalnie uwielbiał tę pannicę. Miała na koncie swoje grzeszki. Ale... nie no, co to ma być? Co on sobie wyobraża, że postawi się przeciwko mnie i to przeżyje? – mimo że Bud nie wyglądał na bardziej wzburzonego niż zwykle, jego energia zgęstniała ukazując się w widzialnej formie bladego białego światła. Poświata falowała jak rozgrzane powietrze.

– Wszyscy jesteśmy poruszeni, ale nie możemy pozwolić emocjom wziąć górę nad naszym rozsądkiem – przypomniał Zygfryd, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że z każdą sekundą traci po połowie pozostałej uwagi Buda. – Pamiętaj, że naszym priorytetem jest obrona Asgaardu przed Rycerzami Ateny, a nie wzajemne ściganie się. Niezależnie od zaszłości pomiędzy nami.

– To ty jesteś regentem – wysyczał Bud na bezdechu. Aż dziw, że jego oddech się nie zaparował. – Tylko mnie puść.

– Możesz iść go odnaleźć – odpowiedział ostrożnie Zygfryd nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Budem. – Nie rób zbyt wiele, żebyś nie musiał żałować. Proszę, żebyś nie skupiał się na tym.

– Będzie zrobione. Swoje odżałowałem. To będzie coś, czego ON pożałuje. I gdzie się podział ten rudy z harfą? Przed nami sporo kości do przemielenia dzisiaj.

Kiedy Święci Wojownicy byli już rozesłani do swoich zadań, Zygfryd zarządził zbiórkę strategów i doradców w Sali Tronowej, a reszcie mniej potrzebnych funkcjonariuszy rozkazał się rozejść. Poza wzmocnioną strażą wiele nie było potrzebne dwom księżniczkom, za to praktycznych rozwiązań kryzysowych wymagała ludność narażonych terenów.

– Zaczniemy od spraw najbardziej naglących – podjął przy stole obrad, kiedy w Pałacu zapanował względny spokój. – Asgaard wyśle pismo do władczyni Grecji, nowego wcielenia Ateny. Ten atak musi mieć jakieś wyjaśnienie. Jak najszybciej poszukamy porozumienia i uprzejmie zapytamy, czy dopuściliśmy się jakiejś przewiny wobec Imperium. Sporządzić i wysłać natychmiast.

– Sir, jeśli można – odezwał się lekko drżącym głosem młody zastępca ambasadora – chciałbym wspomnieć, że na parę godzin przed... wczorajszym straszliwym incydentem... otrzymałem od mojego mistrza polecenie wysłania pisma do wielkiej Ateny.

– Tak? Co w nim było, mówże – Zygfryd ożywił się od razu.

– N-nie wiem, mój panie. O nic nie pytałem, dokumenty, które Markiz Viliamrson przygotowuje osobiście zawsze są utajone przed zwykłymi, takimi jak ja. Podkreślił, żebym wysłał to jak najprędzej to możliwe, wiedziałem, że mamy wyjątkowe czasy, więc zrobiłem, co było w mojej mocy.

– Więc i tym razem się pospieszymy – skonstatował Zygfryd pusto.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie głębokiego zawodu opanowujące go coraz silniej.


	20. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 19a

19

Wieczorny chłód szczypał policzki, pojedyncze płatki śniegu zraszały napuszone włosy przepastnego futrzanego płaszcza z kapturem, który pochłaniał prawie całą postać małego Syda na koniu. Ściemniło się już prawie zupełnie, kiedy zajeżdżali przed okazały dwór o kremowej fasadzie i dwóch bocznych skrzydłach. Śnieg odcinał się jaskrawo na tle czarnego nieba, podświetlony od spodu przez liczne lampy podwórza.

– Długo tu będziemy? – zapytał chłopiec, kiedy z rodzicami oddawali konie stajennym.

– Syd – napomniała go mama. – Niegrzecznie tak pytać. Niedługo, ja z tatą porozmawiamy trochę z markizami. Nie będziesz się nudził, pobawisz się z małym Alberychtem – widząc jego obojętną minę, wspomniała – przecież już się znacie.

Musiał uwierzyć jej na słowo. Mama często mówiła mu, że kogoś zna, chociaż on sam nie miał o tym pojęcia. Zupełnie nie rozróżniał od siebie spotykanych co tydzień nowych wujków, a tym bardziej nie mógł rozpoznać jakichś łysych dzieci widzianych trzy lata temu, za niepamięci.

– Poza tym, jest tu też Sigrun – dodała mama na końcu, co dopiero rozweseliło Syda.

Już od pierwszego kroku poza przedsionek zalało ich światło przestronnego korytarza. Przyozdobione bogato świecami i płachtami czerwonego materiału jasne ściany sięgały wysoko. Dywany na polerowanym drewnianym parkiecie prowadziły w trzy strony: do salonów i na szerokie schody na piętro okalane galerią z balustradą. Syda zainteresowała zwłaszcza szeroka lśniąca poręcz, sięgająca od samej góry aż do końca schodów, gdzie kończyła się rzeźbionym zawijasem w dół. Była idealna, żeby po niej zjechać, gdyby był sam.

Stał grzecznie, kiedy uściskali go jacyś nieznani ludzie, a potem oddał ubranie wierzchnie i został wpuszczony do salonu. Na krótkim masywnym stole czekała zastawa i półmiski z zimnymi przekąskami. Środek pokoju był oczyszczony z mebli. Oświetlona najmocniej rozłożystym żyrandolem przestrzeń, podkreślona przez rysunek mozaiki z parkietu, wyznaczała miejsce do tańca podczas uroczystości. Teraz, w kameralnym gronie, pozostawała pusta, ale uprzyjemniona akompaniamentem muzyki kilku instrumentalistów grających na uboczu.

Pomimo przestronności wnętrza odległości wydawały się małe - ozdobiony płaskorzeźbami i plafonem sufit sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego, a biel najdłuższej ze ścian gubił wielki obraz. Syd spodziewał się scenki myśliwskiej, ale zamiast tego płótno wypełniała bujna, szczegółowo odwzorowana zieleń lasu z brązowymi akcentami, a na drugim planie z prawej strony namalowano śnieżnobiałego jednorożca. Sydowi się on podobał, podobne motywy napotkał jeszcze w wielu elementach wystroju dworu. Takie właśnie porównywane do jednorożców konie były dumą tego rodu: białe, o szlachetnie drobnej głowie i nogach i długich ogonach.

Kiedy Syd i jego rodzice weszli do pomieszczenia, para pozostająca dotychczas przy stole z kielichami w dłoniach przerwała rozmowę i wyszła im naprzeciw. Tata Sigrun znalazł się przy Sydzie w kilku krokach i powitał go po męsku, uściskiem dłoni, a nie przytulając, jak kobiety. Za to go lubił. Nieco wolniej podeszła do nich dama w powłóczystej sukni, również witając, ale na szczęście go nie tuliła. Nie chciała się schylać.

Krok za nią podążał chłopiec we fraku z wysokim kołnierzem, podobnym do tego, który miał Syd. Musiał przy stole zostawić zabawki, żeby się przywitać, jak jemu też kazała mama, ale nie wyglądało, żeby robił to niechętnie. Patrzył prosto w oczy parze markizów, kiedy ich pozdrawiał.

Syd przyjrzał się odstającemu brzuchowi tamtej damy, który wyglądał dziwnie w zestawieniu z jej kościstą sylwetką. Materiał sukni napinał się śmiesznie.

– Urodzi mi brata, który będzie mnie słuchał – szepnął do niego mały rudzielec za plecami mamy, która już prowadziła gości do stołu. Dopiero to powiedziawszy, podał mu rękę.

– Witaj, jestem Syd Viliamrson – przedstawił się gospodarzowi, chociaż zdawało mu się, że to on powinien zacząć.

– Syd, to skrót od czegoś? Ja jestem Alberycht XXXI Alberychtson.

Prychnął.

– Śmieszy cię moje imię?

– Wszyscy nazywacie się tak samo.

Potem przez jakiś czas Syd musiał słuchać Alberika, który oprowadzał go i pokazywał mu swoje zabawki. Nie było to specjalnie zajmujące, bo nie pozwalał mu wziąć żadnej z nich do ręki, żeby nie popsuł. Na szczęście w pewnym momencie mama Sigrun przyprowadziła dziewczynkę w ich kąt salonu i posadziła z nimi. Był to w sumie jedyny kontekst, w jakim Syd znał mamę Sigrun, bo jeśli nie wprowadzała tylko małej w towarzystwo rówieśników, to znikała na resztę czasu w bibliotece, gdzie czytała i notowała z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

Od momentu powiększenia ich małej grupki niewiele zmieniło się co prawda w ich zajęciu, ale przynajmniej kuzynka milczała razem z Sydem. W końcu Alberik znudził się zabawkami, bo nagle zaproponował:

– Chcesz, to ci pokażę moje psy zaprzęgowe. Tata mówił, że wy takich nie macie.

Syd przytaknął ochoczo, ale wtedy Sigrun pociągnęła go za rękaw z błyszczącymi oczami. Po krótkiej naradzie na ucho, Syd zrelacjonował:

– Sigrun pyta, czy też może zobaczyć psy, bo się wstydzi.

– Dziewczyna? – Alberycht zmarszczył nos.

– Nie, ona jest fajna.

Mały dziedzic Alberychtów jakby dopiero w tym momencie zauważył jej przyjście, rzucił okiem na Sigrun. Miała spodnie na jeździecką manierę, ciasne rękawy i włosy spięte w warkocz, czyli przeciwnie niż zwykle damy.

– No dobra. Chodźcie – zawyrokował i poszedł zaaranżować wyjście z tatą.

Po pospiesznej szamotaninie z płaszczami i szalami w przedsionku, kiedy były już ubrane, dzieciaki podążyły za markizem Alberychtem do psiarni. Magia momentu była zbyt silna, żeby zapamiętali, że pan dworu musiał wezwać późnym wieczorem spoza służby psiarza, z którym rozpalali kolejno lampiony w uśpionym budynku.

Psiarnia była niskim podłużnym murowanym budynkiem z pochyłym dachem wspieranym na środku przez drewniane pale. Po obu stronach korytarzyka mieściły się usłane sianem kojce z posłaniami z powiązanych ze sobą szmat, w tylnej ściance każdego było przejście do zewnętrznych wybiegów, z których zwierzęta korzystały we dnie. Niektóre przegrody były puste, w innych psy siedziały parami, a największą atrakcją była ta, gdzie jedna z samic leżała otoczona kłębkami futer jej szczeniąt. Uniosła głowę i postawiła czujnie uszy sprawdzając, kto idzie.

Psiarz, wysoki i suchej budowy brodaty wiking z kolczykiem w nosie i wygoloną głową, praktyczny pan wszystkich trzymanych tu psów przedstawiał kolejno ich imiona i rasy unosząc lampę ponad barierki kojców. Spoglądały na nich zaspane, czasem podejrzliwe puszyste malamuty, brązowe i szare husky, psy grenlandzkie i para białych samojedów. Psy wszystkie wyczerpywały wszelką uwagę Syda i Sigrun, którzy łowili każde słowo przewodnika, tak samo fascynowały również małego Alberika, który wcale nie często miał okazję do nich zaglądać.

Nie zauważali stojącego u ich boku markiza, który obserwował ich reakcje z rozczuleniem. Na jego prośbę psiarz przyniósł jednego ze śpiących szczeniaków z boksu i pokazał dzieciom, jak należy trzymać małego psa podpierając od dołu. Sigrun która prawie pękała z ochoty wzięcia pieska na ręce nie odważyła się nawet go dotknąć. Za to Syd potrzymał go przez chwilę pod pełnym nieufności wzrokiem matki, która podeszła jak najbliżej bramki kojca. Przyznał, że chociaż pewnie rodzice by się nie zgodzili, chciałby też mieć własne psy zaprzęgowe. Wtedy markiz Alberycht obiecał dzieciom, że będą mogły zawsze tu zaglądać, kiedy tylko zechcą.


	21. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 19b

– To jest Zygfryd, mój kolega – ogłosił Syd. – Dużo bawimy się razem w rycerzy. Dobrze walczy.

Nieśmiały chłopiec stojący o krok od niego skurczył się pod spojrzeniami pozostałych dzieci. Jasne kasztanowe włosy opadły mu na twarz, kiedy pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć wstępujący rumieniec.

– Cześć, Zygfryd – rzuciły kolejno dzieci, przechodząc z tym od razu do porządku dziennego, a co było dla nowego najważniejszą i najtrudniejszą do przejścia ceremonią wstępu. Syd uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco.

– My jesteśmy źli – wytłumaczył mu Alberik obejmując gestem blondwłosą dziewczynkę. – a wy się bronicie. Możesz być z nimi. To jest zamek, a tam jest nasza tajna baza.

Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy się przedstawić, bo przecież nie to było ważne. Księżniczka Hilda, która zawsze dowodziła obroną zamku przydzieliła Sydowi rolę doradcy, a Zygfrydowi rycerza.

– To proste, pilnujesz, żeby nam nie zabrali fantów – wyjaśniła, po czym z Sydem pokazywali mu, z których mebli i poduszek i w jakiś sposób zbudować fort w jej pokoju i jak się go zadasza kocami.

Centralnym miejscem zamku była niedźwiedzia skóra zaciągnięta sprzed kominka do części fortu z najwyższym sufitem, czyli wejściowej. Tam też znajdował się, tuż przed wejściem, wielki, cudnie rzeźbiony drewniany domek dla lalek Hildy, z którego na potrzebę chwili wyeksmitowano lalki i gdzie księżniczka ustawiała zamiast nich figurki kucyków, które były jej ulubieńcami.

Zygfrydowi zasady gry w praktyce nie wydały się tak prostymi, jakimi przedstawiła je Hilda. Starał się domyślić i zapamiętać cały ogrom niuansów i nawiązań do poprzednich zabaw.

– Dlaczego nie możemy wejść do ich szafy zanim przyjdą nas atakować i ich tam pokonać? – spytał, na co Grimerda, która dosłyszała to z daleka, obruszyła się:

– No co ty, nie możesz wejść do naszej tajnej bazy, ona jest niewidzialna.

Dla mamy księżniczki, która wkroczyła w granice tego świata w pewnym momencie, całość polegała głównie na zabieraniu czegoś sobie i bieganiu z tym pomiędzy pokojem Hildy a sąsiednią sypialnią rodziców. Mama, która miała długie białe włosy spięte w bardzo wysoki kucyk i jak zwykle nosiła prostą błękitną sukienkę, kiedy nie zasiadała w sali tronowej, przyniosła na rękach małą kulkę z burzą loków.

– Hilda, Kari siedzi sama, dajcie jej też się z wami bawić.

– Mamooo – jęknęła starsza z księżniczek. – Ona wszystko zepsuje!

Mama jednak nie chciała słyszeć odmowy. Obarczyła ich małą beksą, która już w parę minut chodząc niezgrabnie uszkadzała posady fortu i zabierała z domku przypadkowe kucyki, przewracając sąsiednie.

– Atak rozszalałego dzikiego potwora obniżył ich obronność! – zakrzyknął Alberycht zza progu pokoju, gdzie była granica terytoriów. – To odpowiednia chwila na atak.

– Czemu ona nie może iść na sanki z Flammą i Hagenem? – pożaliła się Hilda. Zygfryd wytrzeszczał na nią tylko wystraszone oczy, kolejny raz nie znając odpowiedzi.

– Z nimi nie może – zaśmiała się Grimerda u boku Alberika. – Nie z Zakochaną Parą!

– Wasza wysokość – wtrącił się Syd – jako twój doradca radzę ci wzmocnić straż graniczną... ej! – w tym momencie doleciała do niego kula armatnia szturmowców, to jest jasiek ciśnięty przez Alberika, który dźgnął go rogiem w oko.

– No tak, tak – przytaknęła mu Hilda, która niczego nie spostrzegła, poprawiając przewrócone kucyki z głową schowaną za domkiem dla lalek. Wyprostowała się nagle na kolana i wskazała "wrogów" charyzmatycznie palcem, wsparta o dach domku jak o pulpit. – Straż, na granice!

– Haha-ha-ha! Teraz pokonamy Hildę raz na zawsze – Alberik zacierał ręce, przekroczywszy zuchwale próg. – Przejmę koronę Asgaardu i zostanę królem!

– Ja będę generałem – oznajmiła Gri wskakując dziarsko za nim przed zamek.

– Od tej pory to wy będziecie kłaniać się mnie.

– A ja będę generałem!

Straż, chociaż z opóźnieniem, zareagowała zdecydowanie. Zygfryd niespodzianie przez wszystkich wyskoczył z fortu do klęku i zawirował, podcinając Alberika i Grimerdę. Coś głośno puknęło - dziewczynka upadając uderzyła głową o ramę łóżka.

W pokoju wszystko się zatrzymało, nawet Kari przestała przewracać zabawki. Syd odpowiedzialny za wszystkie młodsze dzieci poderwał się żeby obejrzeć Gri. Wyszedł jej guz i powstrzymywała się, żeby nie płakać.

– Przepraszam – zapiszczał Zygfryd, znów cały czerwony ze wstydu i przerażony. – To było niechcący.

– Nie powiesz mamie? – zapytała Hilda z wahaniem.

– Nie... – odpowiedziała dziewczynka dzielnie, pociągając nosem – bo każe mi iść do domu.

– Nic takiego, przecież nie każą mi przez to iść do domu. – zażartowała Hilda, kiedy zaciskano jej bandaż na zadrapanym ramieniu. – Zdarza się.

Jeśli chciała spędzić nieco czasu z Sydem, musiała dołączyć do którejś z jego lekcji, tym razem jeździectwa, który przypadkiem skończył się na niej utratą równowagi i fikołkiem w zaspę. Chłopak zaprosił ją do domu, żeby się rozgrzała przy kubku herbaty, sam natomiast musiał zasiąść do fortepianu. Nadal obowiązywały go ćwiczenia, choć odkąd był już starszy, tylko co tydzień towarzyszył mu nauczyciel. W ten sposób Syd tworzył dla siebie trochę przestrzeni wśród zaplanowanych zajęć.

Hilda objęła ciasno dłońmi ciepły kubek i wkroczyła za przyjacielem do bawialni, gdzie stał fortepian. Zatrzymała się u progu. Wnętrze było podłużne, całe czarne i oświetlone pastelowym światłem dziennym wlewającym się łagodnie przez wysokie okna. Powiodła wzrokiem w górę ciężkich zasłon marszczących się na podłodze na sposób przypominający korzenie drzew i pnących się tak wysoko, że znikały w czerni. I milczący wysoki blondyn w czarnym fraku za czarnym fortepianem, na którym odbijały się białe refleksy. Cały ten kadr wydawał się Hildzie jak namalowany na obrazie.

Dyskretnie przeszła za plecy Syda, kiedy zaczął grać. Lubiła stać blisko, żeby móc odczuć na skórze drgania dźwięku zaostrzone przez ciszę dworu markizów. Wiedziała też, że przynajmniej kiedy byli razem, nieprzypadkowo dokonywał wyboru utworów, chcąc w ten sposób czymś się z nią podzielić. Nazbyt często były to utwory długie, złożone i melancholijne, jak i tego dnia.

Hilda patrzyła na palce Syda przebiegające po klawiszach i w skupieniu zgadywała następne tony melodii, która była jej skądś znana. Przyzwoitka księżniczki, która niezmiennie towarzyszyła swojej pani, kryjąc się na uboczu, wsłuchiwała się ze wzruszeniem w piękne brzmienie. Kochała tu przychodzić i choć nie odzywała się ani słowem, zawsze roniła kilka ukradkowych łez nad smutkiem duszy wrażliwego młodzieńca, dla którego muzyka była jedyną formą skargi.

Syd spochmurniał przez czas odgrywania całej kompozycji i choć skończył, pozostawił dłonie na klawiaturze, jakby miał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć. Echo dźwięków fortepianu niosło się w myślach Hildy jeszcze przez chwilę po zapadnięciu w pokoju zupełnej ciszy. Nie wyrażała frazesami podziwu i nie zadawała pytań, zbyt dobrze się znali i rozumieli swój język milczenia.

–To muzyka do pewnego koszmaru – odezwał się w końcu, nie odwracając się do niej twarzą. Mówił cicho, żeby nie usłyszał go nikt inny. – W dzieciństwie ciotki opowiadały mi, że gdzieś w królestwie żyje chłopiec w moim wieku, wyglądający zupełnie jak ja, ale we wszystkim ode mnie lepszy. Jeśli nie będę się starać, on przyjdzie zająć moje miejsce i nikt nie zauważy, że zniknąłem. Pewnego razu zdawało mi się, że go spotkałem. Patrzył na mnie jednocześnie z zazdrością i pogardą. Nie miał tego wszystkiego, co miałem ja i był bogaty w to, że tego nie miał. Było to dawno, a tak wiele o tym myślałem, że przestałem wiedzieć, czy to zdarzenie, czy sen. Prawda jest jednak nieistotna. Stworzyłem koszmar. Wiem, że cały czas to ja sam, ale nie mam odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Przeraża mnie i nęci jego wolność i okrucieństwo. Czasami nienawidzę wszystkiego, czym jestem, ale nie mogę stać się niczym innym – zrobił pauzę, Hilda nie spuszczała z niego wzroku i nie zauważyła, że herbata w jej dłoniach już ostygła. – Kiedyś w zimie poszedłem nad jezioro, to przy którym lubimy spędzać czas. Ktoś wyzwał mnie, że nie utrzymam w nim ręki nawet przez dziesięć sekund. Rozbiłem trochę lodu u brzegu i wszedłem po kolana, ochlapałem się wodą. Coś mnie wtedy oczarowało. Przeszedłem tam parę kroków. Zimno przejęło mnie tak, że mogłem poruszać się coraz wolniej, z uśmiechem patrzyłem, jak ociężale przestępują moje nogi, jak przestawałem odczuwać i władać nad sobą. Wyszedłem tylko dlatego, że bardzo mnie namawiali. Nie chciałem opuszczać tego chłodu i nie zrobił mi krzywdy, jak każdemu innemu. Fascynująca była ta spokojna niemoc, opadająca jak sen. Niesamowicie przypominała wolność. Takiej śmierci chciałbym dla siebie.


	22. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 19c

*

Syd pamiętał, jak później żałował, że powiedział to wszystko Hildzie i że w ogóle komukolwiek śmiał się pożalić. Nie miało to jednak później żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ jako księżniczce Polaris wyjątkowa więź z wojownikami pozwalała jej poznać naturę ich energii, a ona wynikała bezpośrednio z ich przeżyć i osobowości.

Dno butelki przybliżało się. Rozgrzebywanie przeszłości nie mogło Sydowi w niczym pomóc, teraz gdy oddał Hildzie swoją śmierć wśród lodu. Popełnił zbrodnię na najważniejszym, żeby ocalić najważniejsze. Nie było miejsca, gdzie mógłby ukryć się przed sobą.

– Nie lubię cię w tym stanie – napomniał go Albrycht, kiedy wchodząc zastał go pochylonego nad szklanką. – Zostaw to i połóż się. Teraz moja kolej.

Wojownik Megrez powoli ubrał buty i przygotował ubranie pod zbroję, którą przywołał chwilę później. Zatrzymywali się w jednej z jego posiadłości wiejskich, gdzie spędzili niespokojną noc. Zbierał się do wyjścia na zewnątrz niechętnie, bo nie chciał zostawiać Syda samego.

– Przejrzę jeszcze raz okolicę – oznajmił, kolejny raz bez odpowiedzi. – Wydaje mi się, że coś wyczuwam. To mogą być nasze walkirie.

Na podwórku promienie wschodzącego słońca pokryło złotawą łuną płaskie połacie ciężkiego, nadtopionego śniegu i brązowe kikuty wystających z niego roślin. Mgła w oddali ograniczała mu widoczność, Alberycht szedł więc ostrożnie w kierunku skraju lasu, skąd przeczuwał łagodną nieznaną mu energię.

Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego stopami, ale święta zbroja chroniła go przed chłodem. Jej intensywny szafirowy odcień oraz gładko ciosana struktura przypominały kryształy kamienia szlachetnego. Wojownik nie przypuszczał, żeby ułatwiało mu to dyskretne zakradnięcie się, bo jego sylwetka odcinała się zapewne na tle białego śniegu najlepiej jak mogła, jednak chciał być gotowy na każdą ewentualność.

Alberycht wciąż miał przed oczami Syda tkwiącego nieruchomo, podczas gdy niewiadomo co ponurego chodziło mu po głowie. Obawiał się, że jeśli straci nad nim panowanie, legnie w gruzach jego plan. Choć dostrzegał pogłębiający się druzgocący efekt ich zdrady na psychikę Syda, nie mógł być z nim do końca szczery.

Nikomu dotąd nie przyznał się, co zobaczył tego dnia, kiedy Hilda zmieniła się nagle. Korzystał akurat ze świątynnej biblioteki, podczas gdy Hilda odprawiała codzienne modły nad brzegiem morza przed posągiem Odena. Bywał tam czasami, ponieważ odpowiadał mu monumentalny spokój świątyni i jej pustka, jako że nie dopuszczano do niej prawie nikogo. Przez wiele godzin nic się nie zmieniało, dopiero kiedy dochodziła godzina, o której Hilda miała zwyczaj kończyć i zawracać do pałacu, Alberycht wyszedł jej naprzeciw, żeby ją odprowadzić. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył z daleka, że Hilda nie stoi jak zwykle na cyplu, ale leży przewrócona, a ze skały ścieka sporo wody, jakby dopiero co nakryła ją fala. W pierwszym odruchu chciał skoczyć w tamtym kierunku, ale postać księżniczki nagle otoczyła jasna łuna energii. Dziewczyna powoli powstała i zaczęła sunąć po schodach w górę do świątyni, jakby nigdy nie upadła. Kiedy wojownik zobaczył ją z bliska, minę miała obojętną, ubranie i włosy całkiem suche. Spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie i odeszła sama. Pewnie już wtedy miała na palcu tajemniczy pierścień.

Alberycht długo zastanawiał się, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Od tamtej pory zaczął dużo czytać na temat natury mocy księżniczek Polaris, czyli pierwszych walkirii, oraz innych przewodników duchowych Asgaardu, od kronik i świadectw po poezję i drobne legendy. Zgromadził w ten sposób wiele nierzadko przeczących sobie informacji, w tym niestety żadnego solidnego potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia, czy ktoś taki jest odporny na intruzję obcej energii. Aura króla, jej ojca, który również był kapłanem Odena, także zmieniała się z jego wiekiem. Tę, z której wszyscy znali Hildę, nabyła dopiero po jego śmierci, kiedy przejęła te same obowiązki. Równie drastyczną zmianą mogło być zatem dojrzenie Hildy do roli przywódczyni walkirii, wojowniczki. Jej moc stała się o wiele potężniejsza niż wcześniej i to wcale nie od momentu, kiedy pojawił się pierścień.

Ponure wnioski Alberychta wskazywały, że jakiekolwiek plugastwo zostało zamknięte w złotej obrączce, tak że jej parzący dotyk nie pozwalał na jej zdjęcie, nie ono było rzeczywistym problemem. Syd był zbyt mocno przywiązany do Hildy, żeby dopuścić, że to ona była winna swojej przemiany. Z jakiegoś powodu, jeśli wierzyć Goranowi, zlecała mordować potajemnie pozostałe walkirie i prawdopodobnie zatrzymywać dla siebie ich moc. Alberycht żałował, że nie domyślił się tego wszystkiego wcześniej, potrafiłby być może zapobiec śmierci Zyglindy i pozostałych, nie znanych mu osobiście ofiar. Większość uwagi skupiał jednak na ocalałych i szansie, że nimi pozostaną.

W starych źródłach wyczytał o pewnej energii innej niż ta, z której wojownicy korzystali podczas walki, energii ochronnej, która łączyła ich z przyrodą Asgaardu. Dzieliła się pomiędzy nich wraz z ukształtowaniem zbroi, wstępując w nie pod postacią Szafirów Odena. Miały widzialną postać kamieni, ale nie można byłoby ich ot tak odebrać, ponieważ więź z wojownikiem zrywała się dopiero za jego własną wolą albo po jego śmierci. Gdyby zebrać razem wszystkie kamienie, a było ich zawsze tylko siedem, nie posiadał ich Bud ani walkirie, moc połączyłaby się z powrotem w całość. Tutaj jednak źródła się rozchodziły: Alberycht nie mógł mieć pewności, że nawet jeśli zgromadzi Szafiry wszystkich Świętych Wojowników, uda mu się przezwyciężyć opór własnych ludzi i wojska Ateny jednocześnie. Gdyby moc Asgaardu znalazła się w rękach Rycerzy, z pewnością mogliby wykorzystać ją do obalenia Hildy, ustanowienia nowego władcy na mocy dyplomatycznej ugody. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić, jeśli chciał zachować władzę po swojej stronie.

Stopniowo las dookoła niego zagęszczał się, a czyjąś obecność czuł już bardzo wyraźnie. W końcu jakaś sylwetka śmignęła między splątanymi bezlistnymi krzewami. Przystanął, kiedy ktoś zawołał z ukrycia:

– Kto idzie?

Alberycht rozpoznał damski głos.

– Święty Wojownik księżniczki Hildy – odpowiedział wyraźnie i po chwili z korony jednego z drzew zeskoczyła obok niego kobieta.

Nie była to jednak ani Brunhilda, ani Grimerda, ale ktoś zupełnie obcy. Postać niska i szczupła, choć muskularna, w szaro-błękitnej zbroi rycerza zodiaku, nie był jej więc potrzebny płaszcz. Nosiła za to na twarzy białą maskę.

– Jeśli jesteś jednym z obrońców Hildy, przepuść mnie – poprosiła. – Muszę jak najprędzej rozmówić się z księżniczką. Jestem Srebrnym Rycerzem Orła. Przybywam z bezpośredniego rozkazu Ateny i na prośbę waszego przedstawicielstwa.

– _Nawet niezgorszy akcent. Ale nie masz potrzeby się trudzić_ – odpowiedział jej po grecku. – _To prawda, że oczekiwaliśmy posłańca, proszę więc._

Marin spojrzała ukradkiem w górę, zdawało jej się, że las zaczął wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, odkąd wojownik się tu pojawił. Gałęzie były zakrzywione w jednym kierunku, jakby próbowały delikatnie ich sięgać.

Gestem wskazał jej, żeby szła przodem. Pełna podejrzeń przestąpiła parę kroków po śniegu i nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, kiedy z ziemi pod nią z trzaskiem wystrzeliły kolce z minerałów. Alberycht nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ryzyko związane z uczciwą walką, podobnie jak na dopuszczenie do pokojowych rozmów, które przerwałyby wojnę potrzebną mu do utrzymania pustego tronu. Kryształy, głównie soli i kwarcu, oplotły Marin całą w jedną chwilę.

Podobny do towarzyszącego kształtowaniu się pioruna trzask poniósł się po okolicy i zaalarmował dwóch rycerzy, którzy też znajdowali się wtedy niedaleko w lesie.

Młodszy z nich rwał się, żeby popędzić konie.

– Szybcieeej, chcę zobaczyć, kto to!

Drugi z powodu wyczerpania sił nie mógł jechać szybciej niż w stepie, bezwiednie trzymał się końskiej grzywy zaciśniętą pięścią, żeby zapomnieć o bólu.

– Spokojnie... diabeł sam do nas przyjdzie – szepnął i zatrzymali się, wytężając wzrok.

Alberycht w lesie mógł się poruszać z niesamowitą szybkością. Przenikał przez drzewa stając się na moment ich częścią, mgła chroniła go, ale sam doskonale rozpoznawał otoczenie. Wiedział juz, że walkirie nie odpowiedziały na jego wezwanie. Najgorsze, że spodziewał się oprócz tego komplikacji, w związku z tym, kogo zobaczył na leśnej drodze.

–Hagen. Jeszcze po tej stronie? – zakpił, zadzierając głowę.

– Na twoje nieszczęście – przyznał rycerz, którego pomimo zmęczenia nigdy nie opuszczała głęboka niechęć do arystokratów.

Blondynowi wciąż ciążył na płucach chłód Diamentowego Pyłu, nie mógł wziąć większego oddechu ani głośno mówić, był też bledszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego młodszy brat miał odruch, żeby zejść z konia i dygnąć przed suwerenem, ale widząc jego bierność, również się powstrzymał.

– Nie jesteś już naszym panem – wychrypiał powoli Hagen. – Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego od Mimme'a. Zdradziłeś królestwo i jesteśmy wolni od ciebie.

Brat Hagena, jakkolwiek zawsze powtarzał po nim odzywki, tak teraz pokiwał mu przecząco głową przewidując, że rozmowa prowadzi w złym kierunku.

– Jeszcze się ugryziesz w język – syknął Alberycht pod nosem, odwracając wzrok.

Hagen ranny nie był zagrożeniem dla niego ani dla Syda. Nie miał przy sobie zbroi, możliwe że utracił już Szafir na rzecz Rycerzy Zodiaku. Być może tak byłoby najlepiej. Alberycht nie mógł pozwolić sobie na otwarte działanie, chętnie przejąłby kamienie, kiedy już zbierze je ktoś inny. Otwarta rozmowa ze Świętymi Wojownikami narażała go na zbyt wiele.

Zamierzał odejść, kiedy wojownik Merak dodał:

– Mógłbym cię tu teraz zabić. Powinienem to zrobić.

Alberycht zawrócił.

– Interesująca teoria.

Wystrzelił w jego kierunku pocisk energii z łatwością trafiając w pierś. Hagen zwalił się z konia, a ten spłoszył się i odbiegł o parę metrów. Obserwujący to chłopak przyjął na siebie groźne spojrzenie Alberychta.

– N-na twoim miejscu – wydukał – sprawdziłbym l-lepiej czy mam jeszcze gdzie się panoszyć. Nigdy nie byłeś ulubieńcem ludu, ale teraz to jeszcze co innego...


	23. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 20a

20

Każdego dnia z greckiego obozu wysyłani byli samotni zwiadowcy badający szóstym zmysłem strukturę energetyczną przestrzeni w poszukiwaniu Świętych Wojowników. Tego dnia wybrano nim Rede, młodego niewysokiego chłopaka o jasnych kędzierzawych włosach. Nosił czerwoną zbroję z kolczastymi naramiennikami; jej prosta budowa pozwalała rozpoznać rangę właściciela w Świątyni Ateny, czyli rycerza z brązu.

Rede był przekonany, że to południe, chociaż chmury niezmiennie pokrywały niebo jednolitym szarym płaszczem odkąd nadszedł dzień. Kroczył pospiesznie wydeptaną ścieżką wzdłuż drogi, którą stanowiły dwa równoległe rowki wyżłobione przez koła wozów, utwardzone wysypanymi kamieniami. Niska brunatna trawa pokrywała okoliczne wzgórza, w oddali piętrzyły się również tylko skały i wzniesienia, gołe lub omszałe, na których czasem dostrzegał senne domki. Odkąd morska bryza rozwiała poranną mgłę, rycerz widział wieże i mury odległego pałacu księżniczki Hildy, przysłonięte mlecznym błękitem, które wskazywały mu drogę.

Wyruszając z Grecji, Rede miał w wyobraźni obraz Asgaardu jako panoramicznego kadru białego od śniegu, z ciemnym niebem w tle dla szalejącej zamieci. Teraz, kiedy się tu znalazł, napotkał różnorodną rzeźbę terenu, wiele kolorów, ale przede wszystkim pustkę. Mieszkańcy wiosek z nadbrzeża i okolic Pałacu albo zupełnie opuszczali domy, albo nie wyściubiali z nich nosa; w każdym razie rycerz nie widywał nikogo prócz czasem rabusiów, którzy przeszukiwali pozostawione chaty.

Była to pierwsza bitwa Rede odkąd ukończywszy szkolenie rycerskie otrzymał zbroję Andromedy i to tu pragnął spełnić swoje wojownicze ambicje. Kiedy podczas pierwszych dni ataku greccy żołnierze i rycerze przejmowali teren pod obóz i niszczyli przeszkody poszukując dojść do Pałacu i Świętych Wojowników, wtedy jeszcze chłopak odczuwał pobudzający dreszcz rywalizacji. Opór wikingów, potyczki, zwycięstwa, łupy. Ale już niedługo po tym, jak minął pierwszy zryw zaskoczenia, Asgaard zamknął się przed obcymi, rozpościerając między nimi a swoim ludem lodowate pustkowia i ich nieprzebłaganą ciszę.

Pomimo ewidentnej choroby tutejszej przyrody, teren pozostawał nieprzyjazny przybyszom i surowy. Śnieg padał jedynie co drugi dzień, ale i bez niego wilgoć morskiego wiatru przejmowała chłodem za dnia i po zmroku. Słońce prawie nie wyglądało przez chmury, aż wydawało się, że noc nigdy faktycznie się nie kończy.

Wspinając się po łagodnym zboczu pomiędzy skały, dokąd prowadziła go polna droga, Rede rozmyślał, że nie znosi tej krainy, która nie pozwala odejść niechęci i smutkowi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego asgaardczycy założyli w tym miejscu państwo i skąd biorą siły, żeby stąd nie uciec w stronę słońca i życia, które ono daje.

Kiedy ponownie znalazł się na otwartej przestrzeni, rycerz Andromedy zaczął od rozejrzenia się za wskazującą kierunek wędrówki sylwetką Pałacu. Dopiero za moment dostrzegł przypadkiem kątem oka, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Na półce skalnej, kilka metrów obok niego, stał wojownik w intensywnie pomarańczowej zbroi. Nie zareagował żadnym ruchem na natychmiastowo przyjętą przez Rede postawę bojową.

– Nie idziesz dalej, rycerzu – odezwał się po chwili ich wzajemnego mierzenia wzrokiem, głosem bez zabarwienia żadną emocją.

Rede wreszcie się rozbudził - dostał coś, na co mógł odpowiedzieć!

– Nie potrzebuję już nigdzie iść, Święty Wojowniku! – zwołał, trzymając w gotowości swój Niebiański Łańcuch. – Stań do walki – dodał wyzywająco, jako że Mimme wciąż patrzył tylko na niego z góry. – Atakuj, jestem gotów.

– Atakować... i ułatwić ci zadanie? – uśmiechnął się wojownik Eta, na co Rede dostrzegalnie się zmieszał. Choć by tego nie przyznał, pomyślał właśnie o tym.

Wojownik czasem po prostu przewidywał, co będzie lub mogłoby być przez kogoś powiedziane, w zakresie wykraczającym poza zwykłą empatię i intuicję.

– Dlaczego zależy ci na samej walce? To niecodzienne – spytał, po czym zeskoczył z podwyższenia, żeby zastąpić drogę rycerzowi.

– Nie musisz niczego wiedzieć, poza tym, że walczę w obronie porządku świata – wyrecytował Rede z zacięciem.

– Porządku? – powtórzył Mimme i przypomniał sobie przedwcześnie rozkwitające rośliny i roztopy w miejsce zamieci. Porządek był zaburzony, a grecy bynajmniej go ze sobą nie przynieśli.

Rede nie był jednak partnerem do rozmowy. Czym prędzej zamachnął się na przeciwnika. Kolczasta kula na jednym z końców Łańcucha pomknęła naprzód, jednak tuż przed wojownikiem wytraciła prędkość. Odepchnął ją łagodnie dłonią od siebie, jak od niechcenia. Kula opadła, a łańcuch poskładał się na ziemi.

– Jak to możliwe? – Rede wstrząsnął nerwowo przedramionami, wokół których owijały się sploty nieposłusznego Łańcucha. – Moja broń reaguje w ten sposób tylko na ludzi, którzy nie posiadają energii kosmicznej, na cywilów. A przecież wiem, że ty jesteś Świętym Wojownikiem, masz Szafir Odena!

Mimme nie zainteresował się odpowiadaniem na to pytanie. Zamiast tego zagadnął, jakby dopiero się spotkali:

– Znasz ten kawałek? Posłuchaj.

Wyprostował prawą rękę, a wtedy bogate zdobienia na jego karwaszach zdeformowały się i spłynęły w otwartą dłoń, po czym przyjęły kształt lutni. Kilka źdźbeł suchej trawy wyciągnęło się w kierunku wojownika, zmieniając się w delikatne nitki widoczne tylko dzięki miejscowym odblaskom i stały się strunami.

– To "Quan vei la lauzeta mover", "Słowik". – Mimme przyłożył dłonie do strun. – Będzie odpowiednim tłem dla twojej śmierci.

Dopiero wtedy Rede zrozumiał, co znaczyła ta scenka. W momencie, kiedy rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty utworu stwierdził, że ma przed sobą dwóch grających Mimme'ów. Po chwili jeszcze kilku w tle i za sobą. Ta sama smętna melodia dochodziła go ze wszystkich tych stron. Próbując poradzić sobie z iluzją rycerz posyłał szybkie ataki w stronę każdego z obrazów, które same też znikały i pojawiały się gdzie indziej. Zdezorientowany, nie wiedział, czy uskakuje w dobrą stronę, kiedy wszystkie postacie na raz wykonały jeden gest ręką, jakby drapały powietrze.

Poczuł zupełnie realny ból, kiedy pasy gorącej energii smagnęły go na całym ciele. Zachwiał się i przetarł oczy - Mimme wciąż stał przed nim, tak jak na początku, a wokół nich było pusto. Pomyślał, że albo wszystko to zaistniało tylko przez moment w jego umyśle, albo Wojownik potrafił ruszać się z prędkością dorównującą Złotym Rycerzom.

Rede przywołał w myślach wszystkie swoje lekcje i skoncentrował się na poprawnej technice. Szybko udało mu się zacząć dosięgać atakami Mimme'a, który wciąż jednak, ku jego rozczarowaniu, maskował się nawet bez odgrywania muzyki. Ciosy nie wyrządzały mu wiele krzywdy - Łańcuch, podstawowa broń Rede nie chciała działać przeciw niemu, a pozostałe techniki tylko odrobinę przebijały się przez wprawne bloki wojownika.

Minęło tak już kilka minut, rycerz pospiesznie głowił się, jak tym razem zdobędzie Szafir, jeśli nie potrafi zabić przeciwnika. Skoncentrował silniej swoją energię, żeby w ten sposób dać sygnał jednemu z czuwających dowódców. Mimme zorientował się, że chłopak się na coś szykuje i szarpnął za struny.

W tym samym momencie Rede poczuł szarpnięcie wprzód. Wiele ledwie widzialnych, cienkich jak żyłki strun oplątało go i napinając się na różne strony zaczęło przecinać mu skórę, a na zbroi wydrapywać rysy. Jednocześnie, jakby coś zainfekowało mu przez to krew, zaczęło mu się zdawać, że kojąca melodia requiem stopniowo przemienia się w nieskładny szum, a on sam nie mógł - lub też nie miał już ochoty - się wyplątać. Przez chwilę rycerz nie wiedział, co się działo wokół, aż nagle więzy puściły i odzyskał trzeźwość myślenia.

Rozejrzał się panicznie i szybko dostrzegł, kto przyszedł mu z pomocą i przeciął struny. Mimme spojrzał w górę na skały, na których sam wcześniej się przyczaił.

Sylwetka rycerza Feniksa w granatowo-szarej zbroi niemal wcale nie odcinała się na tle pochmurnego nieba. Tylko trzy złote ogony, które nosił przypięte jak płaszcz, stanowiły w jego postaci źródło jakiegokolwiek koloru. Twarz miał ogorzałą, oczy martwe, usta nieruchome i bez wyrazu. Chociaż miał niewiele ponad 20 lat, wyglądał na sporo starszego od Mimme'a i Rede.

– Idź dalej. Ja to skończę – rozkazał przybysz posępnym tonem, który go nigdy nie opuszczał.

Rede nie zwlekał ani chwili, żeby wykonać polecenie. Biegiem wyminął Mimme'a, który nie mógł temu zaradzić pilnowany przez Ikkiego.

Wojownik cofnął się ku otwartej przestrzeni, żeby nie dać Feniksowi szansy naskoczenia na siebie. Rycerz podążając za nim musiał zejść na równy poziom.

– Zmów paciorek, chłopcze – mruknął, zamierzając się pięścią, która w momencie zapłonęła od energii.

Już pierwszy atak dosięgnął wojownika Eta trafiając go w ramię i roztrzaskując lutnię. Mimme nie zwrócił uwagi na ból, czując zastrzyk adrenaliny w obliczu godnego przeciwnika.

Ich pojedynek był dynamiczny i wyrównany, żaden nie wykonywał zbędnych ani pospiesznych ruchów. Nie zamienili słowa, atak poprzedzał blok. Ciosy były zwinne i celne, jakby zastępowały dobrą konwersację.


	24. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 20b

Kiedy poczuł pierwsze zmęczenie, Mimme na moment zwiększył dystans i przyjął defensywną postawę. Coś interesującego w aurze Feniksa sprowokowało go do zapytania:

– Czemu zastąpiłeś tego rycerza? Ma coś wspólnego z twoim bratem; czy nim jest?

Po chwili rycerz odpowiedział niechętnie:

\- Mój brat niedawno zginął w walce. Ten tu przejął po nim zbroję.

Mimme'owi Ikki nie wyglądał na osobę, która przyznaje się do sentymentów rodzinnych. Wyjątkowo wyraźnie odczuł jednak specyficzny nastrój, jaki wywołała w Feniksie obecność Rede w zbroi Andromedy. Przez moment pomyślał o swojej rodzinie, o tajemniczej dawnej przeszłości - i to był jego błąd. Ikki wyczekał tego właśnie i wykonał nagły gest, jakby coś rzucał przed siebie. Ledwie zauważalny promień błysnął pomiędzy nim a Mimme'm.

Rycerz przyjrzał się analitycznie znieruchomiałemu chłopakowi. Z obojętnością powiódł wzrokiem za strużką krwi spływającą mu z czoła na policzek - Mimme nie był świadomy, że stracił hełm, który opadł na podłogę przepołowiony.

– Nie odczuwasz wobec nas nienawiści – podjął dopiero wtedy Ikki, cierpliwym tonem, choć założył ręce za plecy z butną elegancją. – To dlatego Niebiański Łańcuch nie chce zwrócić się przeciwko tobie. Nie jesteś naszym wrogiem. Rozgrywki polityczne Ateny i księżniczki Hildy cię nie zajmują. Tak naprawdę nienawidzisz przemocy. Dlaczego więc zostałeś Świętym Wojownikiem, od czego szukasz odkupienia?

Wojownik skoncentrował całą uwagę na tym pytaniu, zapomniawszy o kontekście, w jakim sie znajdowali. Przestał nawet kojarzyć głos, który słyszał z jakąkolwiek osobą.

– Mylisz się – szepnął. – Znam nienawiść tak dobrze, że nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Przywdziałem zbroję, żeby was powstrzymać.

Feniks zignorował jego słowa.

– Potrafisz czytać w myślach – kontynuował. – A czy umiesz odróżnić to, co wiesz, od tego, czego się domyślasz? Kim właściwie jesteś?

Zapadała już wieczorna mgła, choć drogę do domu wciąż oświetlała Mimme'owi miękka żółtawa łuna nocy polarnej. Płaszcz niósł przerzucony przez ramię, rozgrzany przez dopiero ukończony trening pozwalało mu nie zauważać chłodu. Przeszedł pewnym krokiem przez dziedziniec swojego zamku, rzutem oka sprawdził, że przed stajnią koń ojca był czyszczony po jeździe. Skierował się więc prosto na piętro, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Folkela w gabinecie, jak zwykle odkładającego broń na jej uświęcony stojak pod herbową tarczą.

Przed wejściem odrzucił płaszcz i zastanowił się, czy lepiej przygładzić włosy, żeby lepiej się zaprezentować, czy zostawić je rozwichrzone jako oznakę zaangażowania w przebyty trening. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na rozwiązanie pośrednie zdejmując opaskę i przewiązując ją sobie na przegubie. Wkroczył do gabinetu wzywając imię ojca, ale nie zastał go wewnątrz. Wtedy przeszła go grzeszna myśl: a gdyby został na moment i przyjrzał się pokojowi ojca? Nie zdarzało mu się zostać tu na dłużej, a już nigdy pod nieobecność Folkela, to była jego prywatna, zakazana, ale kusząca przestrzeń.

Chociaż Mimme'a palił pośpiech, bo wiedział, że ojciec może lada chwila się tu znaleźć, przejrzał nagłówki papierów spoczywających na biurku i zakurzone regały naprzeciw okna. Choć nieliczne, wszystkie księgi mówiły tylko o myślistwie, sztuce wojennej lub były zbiorami traktatów politycznych, a dwie toporne rzeźby rozstawione po przeciwległych kątach przedstawiały oczywiście dzielnych średniowiecznych wojowników wikińskich z toporami.

Jedyne, co wydało się Mimme'owi niespodziewane i tym samym podejrzane, to spory srebrny medalion na jednej z wyższych półek regału. Był dziwnie gruby, jakby składał się z dwu części. Wyciągnął po niego dłoń, kiedy usłyszał za plecami szczęk klamki.

– Co ty tu robisz? Mówiłem jasno, że nie... – głos Folkela załamał się nagle, kiedy wojownik zobaczył przedmiot w ręce syna. Bladość, która nagle wstąpiła na jego oblicze tylko zachęciła chłopaka do otwarcia medalionu.

Połowa była tylko kawałkiem srebra, za to w drugiej osadzony był starannie wymalowany portret dwojga ludzi z niemowlęciem.

– Kto to jest – zapytał stanowczo, a jego rysy zaczynały tężeć.

Kobieta na wizerunku miała wyraźnie zarysowane rdzawe oczy, mężczyzna rudawe włosy.

– To ty i twoi rodzice. Zabiłem ich podczas jednej z wojen – przyznał Folkel, którego skrucha skurczyła całą jego postać. – Twój ojciec był prostym wojownikiem z sąsiedniej domeny.

Mimme był bezwzględny.

– Teraz rozumiem! To wszystko, te lata pełzania na twój rozkaz, tylko dlatego, że zabrakło ci odwagi na dobicie zasmarkanego dzieciaka. Niech żyje i rośnie, niech zabije wyrzuty sumienia, których nie dałbyś rady ugasić sam!

Folkel usiłował udźwignąć płomienne spojrzenie syna. Nie mógł się poruszyć, niczym wrośnięty w podłogę.

– Przykro mi.

– Przykro! I tyle? – warknął chłopak, ciskając medalion gdzieś w kąt. – Miałeś już czas zabezpieczyć się przed moim gniewem. Teraz twój czas minął. Wąż, którego wychowałeś, w końcu dorósł. I zobacz, jak dobrze przygotowałeś go na ten moment!

Ogarnięty szałem, Mimme przeszył Folkela gradem ciosów, nie oprzytomniał nawet kiedy wybiegł już ze zbryzganego krwią pokoju. Biegł przed siebie bez wytchnienia, miał ochotę rozedrzeć na sobie koszulę, rwać włosy i krzyczeć. Pragnął własnej śmierci.

Wojownik Eta klęczał, wspierając się na drżących dłoniach. Z trudem łapał oddech i mdliło go okropnie. Zdawało mu się, że prawie wyczuwa słodki zapach wstrętnej mu krwi. Znów był przed nim Brązowy Rycerz Feniksa, otoczony szaro-burym krajobrazem nabrzeża.

– Ojciec kochał cię – doszedł go jednostajny głos Ikkiego. – Mimo swojej surowości, zawsze był przy tobie. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałbyś wyprzeć to ze świadomości.

– N-nie zasługuję na to, żeby żyć – zaszlochał Mimme wstrząśnięty przywołanymi do niego jak namacalny sen obrazami. – Powinienem wtedy zginąć razem z nimi... nie zasługuję na zbroję Wielkiego Wozu.

Czując w sercu wielką pustkę, usiadł zrezygnowany i ugasił swoją energię. Odwołał swoją zbroję, której części rozszczepiły się na drobne pomarańczowe kuleczki i spłynęły ociężale na trawę. W parę chwil wsiąknęły w nią jak krople deszczu.

Rycerz Feniksa z kamienną twarzą pochylił się przed nim, podnosząc opływowy błękitny kamień, który pozostał po energii Eta. Wydawało się, że wyminie nieruchomego wojownika, jednak w ostatniej chwili wymierzył mu uderzenie w jeszcze zdrowe lewe ramię, przetrącając bark. Mimme przewrócił się i jęknął, ale nie próbował się podnieść.

– Pozdrów ode mnie Odena – rzucił Ikki, zanim rozpłynął się w bramie z płomieni, którą przywołał i która zamknęła się tuż za nim.

Przyroda przykryła ciszą to minione zajście wśród skał. Szare chmury sunęły po niebie, zastępując na ich miejscu jednakowe poprzednie.

Mimme'owi było obojętne, ile czasu mijało, czuł się poza czasem. Jego myśli nie miały już żadnej treści, patrzył jedynie na wprost, przyglądał się powiewającej lekko na wietrze trawie. Co jakiś czas przecierał rękawem twarz drażniąc swędzący zakrzep, czasem spoglądał na obrażenia każdej z rąk. Jedynym, co nazwać mógłby słowami w tamtym momencie, było zmartwienie, czy stracił możliwość grania z ich powodu. Przyszłość nie była jednak istotna, skoro nie będzie w niej uczestniczył.

– Hej, młody! Halo, mówi się do ciebie.

– Co jemu, nie słyszy?

– Zabiłem swojego ojca – wymamrotał Mimme.

– Gdzie tam, przecież widzieliśmy go obaj pół godziny temu!

Chłopak spojrzał w końcu na tego, kto nim potrząsał. Rozpoznał Buda. Klęczał obok niego i oceniał stan jego ramienia.

– Jest przetrącone.

– Daj go, nastawię je od razu – zaproponowała kobieta stojąca nieco dalej. – Jest taki słodki.

Mimme zrazu oprzytomniał, bo przybyszka ułożyła go na plecach i pociągnęła go za rękę w taki sposób, że przez moment zabolało go potwornie, Na szczęście już po chwili mógł normalnie poruszać ręką i podciągnął się do góry, cofając.

Grimerda przedstawiła się, wycierając krew Mimme'a w trawę. Jej rozwichrzone włosy słomianego odcienia przedłużały się w cienki warkocz widoczny dopiero z boku. Miała piegi i kolczyki w uszach, a ponad białe futro osłaniające ramiona wystawał wysoki kołnierz, który przysłaniał jej usta. Wydawało sie, że ma małe oczy, bo niczego nie malowała na twarzy.

– Feniksa już dawno nie ma – stwierdził Mimme i kiedy przypomniał sobie, że nieświadomie tłumaczył się z czegoś Budowi, kiedy go zobaczył. – A ja coś wygadywałem.

– Coś tam ze swojej fantastycznej biografii – Bud zaśmiał się i powstał kiwnięciem głowy polecając mu zrobić to samo.

– Ach, więc to wszystko... ale wstyd – prychnął Mimme, pomyślawszy z ulgą, że to co widział, nie było prawdziwymi wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Stanął na nogi, chociaż potrzebował chwili, żeby przenieść wzrok na obecnych. – Ten Rycerz Feniksa, to poważny przeciwnik – przyznał półgłosem. – Potrafi wyłapać kilka pojedynczych myśli i nie wiem jak, pewnie z na podstawie obserwacji, układa okropne obrazy. W sumie sprowokował mnie, żebym sam stworzył sobie koszmar. Ja... przegrałem, prawda? Poddałem się. Nie mam już zbroi. Dlaczego więc...

– Ciągle masz głowę na swoim miejscu, a to coś jeszcze znaczy – zripostował wojownik Alcor, widząc jego niezręczną skruchę. – Zabieramy cię do pałacu. Dwie panie tutaj, przybyły walczyć po naszej stronie – wyjaśnił, kiedy Mimme gramolił się na konia oddanego mu przez Buda z pomocą tylko jednej ręki.

– Brunhilda nie przyjęła listu od Alberychta i Syda, ale ja przekazałam jej wiadomość – przyznała Grimerda dosiadając własnego konia i zrównując go z ogierem towarzyszki. – Już wiele miesięcy temu otrzymałam zbroję Jormurganda i spodziewałam się wezwania, prędzej czy później. Pospieszyłyśmy bezpośrednio do pałacu księżniczki. Okazuje się, że tym lepiej. Wciąż nie dowierzam temu, co tam usłyszałyśmy.

Druga z walkirii kiwnęła jedynie głową na pozdrowienie Mimme'owi. Dumę i opanowanie w jej minie można było powiązać natychmiast z arystokracją. Jednwabiście gładkie ciemnobrązowe włosy miała spięte w pętle po obu stronach głowy, cała owinięta była w biały płaszcz z kapturem i suknię. W ręku trzymała włócznię, a z pleców wyrastały jej skrzydła. Hełm, który swoją delikatnością przypominał raczej diadem, okalał jej nos i oczy na sposób imitujący ułożenie piór u sowy. Samym milczeniem tworzyła wokół siebie wyraźny dystans.

– Są kuzynkami Syda – wyjaśnił Bud, jakby jego nie dotyczyło to bynajmniej, a Grimerda się uśmiechnęła.

– Dość dalekimi – skwitowała Brunhilda, przemawiając po raz pierwszy.

Mimme mógł stwierdzić pewne podobieństwo pomiędzy nimi obiema a Budem. Chociaż nie zauważyłby wiele bez zastanowienia, wszyscy z pewnością byli wysocy i mieli podobny rys brwi.

Dalsza niedługa droga do pałacu odbywała się bez rozmów. Kiedy odjeżdżali, Mimme cieszył się kojącą ciszą w umyśle. Patrzył na potężny kark czarnego konia przed sobą, który poruszał się jednostajnie przy każdym kroku. Oddech zwierzęcia parował. Kopyta stukotały spokojnie.

Chłopak czuł się w pewien dziwny sposób podniesiony na duchu, zbudzony ze strasznej wizji, która okazała się tylko wrażeniem. Feniks nie potrzebował go zabijać, wyłączył go tylko skutecznie z dalszej walki. A dzięki niemu przypomniał sobie, że cały czas pozostawał przywiązany do ojca. Zdarzyło się kiedyś, że Folkel wściekły na zaniedbania Mimme'a wobec treningu na rzecz muzyki zniszczył jego drogą harfę. Drugiego takiego instrumenty nie posiadał nikt, może nawet w całym Asgaardzie. Chłopak śmiertelnie obraził się na ojca, ale zauważył, że tak naprawdę jemu znacznie bardziej żal było tego, co zrobił. W końcu młody człowiek zawsze mógł odejść na zawsze, jemu zaś nic nie wypełniłoby tej straty.

Po tylu latach Mimme wreszcie nie martwił się, że powróci pokonany. To niczego nie zmieniało.


	25. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 21a

21

– W czym mogę panu pomóc?

Zyglinda, córka starego Zygfryda stanęła u szczytu schodów przed wejściem do nadmorskiego dworu rycerskiego bez krzty uniżenia, z podbródkiem uniesionym jak co najmniej księżna.

– Życzę sobie rozmawiać z sir Zygfrydem – wycedził przez zęby baron Ingmar, ochmistrz domu Viliamra.

Był to człowieczek w czarnym fraku wzorowanego złocistą nitką i okazałym futrze, którego wzrost gubił się w sylwetce potężnego rodowego rumaka pod nim. Spod lekko przekrzywionego złotego beretu barona wystawało kilka przylizanych brązowych kosmyków pasujących do ufryzowanych wąsików.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dziewucha zagrała tę samą starą kartę:

– Ojciec jest niezdrów, nie może przyjmować u siebie żadnych wizyt.

Senior rodu już od lat nie opuszczał swoich komnat, to ona była jego twarzą. Twarzą szpetną, zwarzywszy na jej obyczaje. Z rozwianymi włosami jak dzikuska ganiała samopas konno bez żadnej przyzwoitki, w szarych strojach niegodnych damy. Nic więc dziwnego, że po dwudziestym roku wciąż nikt nie wziął jej za żonę, mimo niezgorszego posagu. Ponad wszystko, dla ochmistrza decyzja sir Zygfryda, żeby swoją prawą ręką uczynić kobietę, podczas gdy miał dorastającego już syna, była absolutnie nie do pomyślenia.

Dlatego też wstrzymywał oddech, powstrzymując oburzenie. Nie dość, że wysłano go w sprawie tak skandalicznej, to jeszcze na miejscu utrudniano mu zadanie odmawiając przyjęcia.

– To, co mam do powiedzenia, jest sprawą delikatnej natury. Dlatego przeznaczone jest dla uszu pana domu – podjął nieprzystępnym tonem.

Nie wywierał pożądanego wrażenia na lady Zyglindzie. Stała nieruchomo, ze ściągniętymi łopatkami i dłońmi złożonymi przed sobą skromnie. Falowane kasztanowe włosy swobodnie opadały na jej ramiona, niespięte nawet wstążką.

– Jestem tu w jego imieniu, drogi baronie. Proszę zatem powiedzieć, jaka sprawa was tu przywodzi – powtórzyła, łagodny uśmiech wykrzywił delikatnie jej usta, choć oczy pozostawały obojętne.

Kilkuosobowy orszak otaczający Ingmara po obu stronach, jak i paź z tyłu obserwowali biernie, jak walczy ze sobą, mówiąc:

– Wbrew wszelkim regułom przystojności, panicz Syd Viliarmson, opuścił bez niczyjej zgody swój dwór kilka dni temu. Przez nieobecność zaniedbuje wszelkie obowiązki i sprawia przykrość swoim czcigodnym rodzicom i nie zdarza się to po raz pierwszy. Mam podstawy przypuszczać, że przebywa na waszym zamku. Stanowczo nalegam, żeby natychmiast mi go wydano.

– Bardzo mi przykro to słyszeć – odpowiedziała lady – jednak zabrzmiało to jak nieprzyjemne oskarżenie. Nie wiem, gdzie przebywa, panicz Viliarmson, sugeruję poprosić o pomoc Alberychtów lub Svenów, z którymi pozostaje w wielkiej przyjaźni. Radzę również, aby możliwie następnym razem lepiej udało się panu upilnować jego podopiecznego.

W tym momencie paź a nawet i jeden ze strażników po kryjomu zaśmiali się pod nosem z uciechą. Panicz był ulubieńcem większości służby, zwłaszcza niższego szczebla, która nie brała udziału w machinie opresji rozkręcanej przez jego babkę.

Urażonego barona brała ochota, żeby wyminąć Zyglindę z jej perfidnym uśmieszkiem i zajrzeć zwyczajnie za drzwi - był pewien, że kłamała. Lady wiedziała, że się tego domyślał i że miał rację. Tym większą satysfakcję sprawiło jej ponowienie zapewnienia, wyegzekwowanie ciężko złożonych przeprosin i pożegnanie orszaku, który odprowadziła wzrokiem za mury.

– Odjechali – oznajmiła, wracając do sypialni ojca.

Pokój ten pełnił oficjalną funkcję w dużo większym stopniu, niż którykolwiek z salonów na zamku. Senior rodu spoczywał na łożu ułożonym dłuższym bokiem wzdłuż ściany podparty na wpół-leżąco niczym rzymianin pośród piętrzących się warstw pościeli i skórzanych narzut. Odkąd paraliż odebrał mu czucie w nogach, sir Zygfryd wycofał się ze świata i zarządzał ziemiami za pośrednictwem córki.

Kobieta uklęknęła jak zawsze u wezgłowia i uścisnęła szorstką dłoń, którą ojciec wyciągnął ku niej. Uśmiech zmarszczył jego twarz otoczoną grzywą z pierzastych włosów i brody.

Syd również uklęknął z wdziękiem ze względu na pozycję rycerza, żeby znajdować się poniżej niego i dopiero skłonił ku niemu głowę. Nastoletni Zygfryd, który stał tuż obok zastanowił się, czy i z ukłonów pobierał lekcje. Jemu samemu powiedziano tylko, że ma się zgiąć w pasie i pilnować czapki, a efekt nie był ten sam.

– Jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny, dobry panie – powiedział Viliamrsen. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś poświadczyć nieprawdę w mojej sprawie. Obiecuję, że ze wszystkich sił postaram się odwdzięczyć za tę przysługę.

Kiedy to słyszał, Zygfryd-syn wpadł na pomysł. Musiał jednak poczekać, aż rozmowa przebiegnie.

– Drogie dziecko, nie chcę słyszeć o żadnym odwdzięczaniu i przysługach – roześmiał się sir Zygfryd, wskazując chłopakowi gestem, żeby powstał. – Nie dają ci w domu spokoju, co? W waszym wieku trzeba się wyszumieć. Możesz się u nas zatrzymywać kiedy i na jak długo zapragniesz. Mój Zygfryd zawsze się ożywia, kiedy przychodzisz.

– Ponadto, nie odpuścilibyśmy sobie okazji, żeby podroczyć się z jegomością Ingmarem – dodała Zyglinda.

– Nie, proszę nie myśleć o nim źle – szepnął Syd na bezdechu, kiedy już wstał. – Priorytetem dla barona jest troska o moje najlepsze wychowanie. Nie jestem bynajmniej dumny z siebie za to, co zrobiłem.

Zyglinda posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. Nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć dualizmu posłuszeństwa i buntu zdającego się walczyć o jego osobę. Dla siebie wybrała drogę wolności, która przeczyła się z utartymi normami. Oddała życie małżeńskie zgodne z konwenansami, które prawdopodobnie i tak nie dałoby jej szczęścia, w zamian za zgodność z własnym sumieniem. Konie, szermierka i gospodarka były pasjami, dzięki którymi nie tęskniła ani trochę za wyszywaniem i drogimi sukniami. W przypadku Syda przez większość czasu miało się pewność, że obowiązki i szacunek rodziny są dla niego świętością, a mimo to czasem nagle się im wymykał, tylko po to, żeby powrócić w ich szpony z wyrzutami sumienia. Nie wątpiła jednak, że czerpał przyjemność z wykradania się w nocy, krążenia po zatopionym w mroku lesie i wracaniu dopiero, kiedy miał ochotę jednym z tylnych wejść, robiąc widowisko wśród służek w negliżu, w koszuli z żabotem bez płaszcza.

– Oczywiście, ani przez moment temu nie przeczyliśmy – odpowiedziała pobłażliwie. Ten chłopak był niesamowicie grzeczny.

Sir Zygfryd, który całkiem zignorował ich ostatnie słowa, droczył się dalej:

– ...może nauczy się od ciebie odrobiny systematyczności! Jak doceniać swobody, jakie mu tu daję. Widzisz, mój ty pierworodny, w domu na wszystko wam pozwalam...

– Tatooo, przestań – żachnął się młody Zygfryd i szturchnął Syda. – Chodź, muszę cię o coś zapytać.

Przerwał mu formułki pożegnalne, poganiając go za sobą na zewnątrz, na kamienny krużganek obiegający wewnętrzny ogród zamku.

– Wiem, jak możesz mi się odwdzięczyć. Albo w ogóle, po prostu mi pomóc w czymś. Potrzebuję twojej rady... a propos czegoś – zaczął Zygfryd niepewnie, zapominając dosiąść się do Syda, który wskoczył na szeroką barierkę krużganku.

– Oczywiście, czegokolwiek zechcesz – odparł Syd pogodnie. – Czego potrzebujesz?

– Chodzi o to, że wiesz, że ty tak umiesz się kłaniać no i mówić ładnie – tłumaczył Zygfryd – chciałbym, żebyś mnie trochę nauczył. Od jakiegoś czasu się zbieram, żeby urządzić bal i żeby zaprosić księżniczkę Hildę.

Jego przyjaciel zamruczał na znak, że rozumie już wszystko.

– Więc to tak. Racja, Hilda jest rzeczywiście wyjątkową osobą.

Zygfryda przechodziły dreszcze, kiedy Syd wypowiadał JEJ imię bez tytułu i na myśl, że jemu w ogóle było wolno coś takiego zrobić.

– No więc, pomożesz? – niecierpliwił się.

– Nie potrzebujesz do tego mojej gadaniny. Po prostu pójdź do niej i powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia – przyznał Syd natychmiast. Były czasy, kiedy mógł być sam zazdrosny, że księżniczka darzyła sympatią niewymuszoną bezpośredniość Zygfryda. On jednak nalegał:

– Co ty, w życiu nie pokażę się jej bez przygotowania, zrobiłbym z siebie błazna, jeszcze większego niż normalnie. Weź, proszę cię! Ułóż mi coś takiego dobrego na dziewczyny.

– Skoro tego właśnie sobie życzysz. W końcu już obiecałem – Syd zgodził się przez śmiech i prostując się wygłosił – "Pani...", Pani jest bardzo ważna, nie możesz tego ominąć, "Pani, blask najjaśniejszej z gwiazd chwały przyćmić twojej by nie zdołał. Zechciej rozjaśnić bal, który wystawię na twą cześć, dnia tego i tego, i uracz swą obecnością skromne progi mego zamku, jeśli nie pragniesz mojej zguby" – a potem specjalnie, żeby zakłopotać Zygfryda, dopytał – Co najbardziej ci się w niej podoba? Tylko coś przyzwoitego, żeby można było powiedzieć.

Młody rycerz spłonił się po same uszy.

– Eee... włosy. Ma piękne włosy. I dłonie. Takie delikatne.

– Dobrze. A więc: "Srebro twoich włosów jest jak odbicie księżyca w tafli jeziora nocy" – wyrecytował Syd, a Zygfryd silił się, żeby pospiesznie wszystko zapamiętać. –"Zechciej ująć me serce w twe łagodne dłonie, ażebym na zawsze zapamiętał ich cudny dotyk...", tararara. Proszę bardzo. Nie zapomnij "pani"!


	26. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 21b

*

–Pani, cudowny dotyk twoich srebrnych włosów...

Jeszcze w domu Zygfryd ułożył sobie wierszyk z pierwszych sylab przygotowanej wypowiedzi, żeby nie zapomnieć, co było po czym. Zapomniał.

– "Cholera!" – przeraził się w myślach, bo zamiast powracać, słowa coraz szybciej umykały mu z pamięci w obecności księżniczki. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że... Pani – wyjąkał.

Hilda dotąd zasłaniała dyskretnie dłonią usta, żeby się powstrzymać, ale w tym momencie wybuchła perlistym śmiechem. Gdzież mu było do niej! Sam jej śmiech, jaśniutka skóra, anielskie spojrzenie; każdy aspekt jej osoby, wdzięczny i królewski, olśniewał chłopaka. Choć ubrana skromnie i dla każdego uprzejma w najsłodszy sposób, pozostawała damą, córką króla! U boku tak subtelnej kobiety powinien stać ktoś jej podobny, z samego szczytu społeczeństwa, taki jak Syd. Zygfryd należał tylko do szlachty nietytułowanej. A jednak, przez lata, kiedy się znali, Hilda ani razu nie unikała jego towarzystwa ani nie ustawiła go poniżej innych. Powinien po prostu powiedzieć, co miał do powiedzenia. Zebrał się w sobie.

– Chciałbym cię zaprosić na bal, księżniczko. Na twoją cześć. Bo uważam, że jesteś wspaniała.

Patrzył wprost na nią i już się nie wahał. Hilda była nauczona utrzymywać nieprzeniknioną minę na wystąpieniach i naradach, a teraz ugięła się pod spojrzeniem Zygfryda jak mała dziewczynka.

Domyślała się, co kryło się za tym występem. Spodziewając się, że się pomyli, Syd uznał, że jego przyjaciel będzie musiał wydobyć czarującą szczerość, w której zakochała się Hilda. Zarówno księżniczka jak i Syd, od dziecka zanurzeni w konwenansach, potrafili bez mrugnięcia okiem poskładać w piękną wypowiedź formułki, w których się oczytali i osłuchali. Za to mówienie prawdy całkiem od siebie było dla nich trudne i onieśmielające na tyle, że woleli szepnąć lub uciec wzrokiem. Zygfryd nie zapamiętywał formułek, za to nigdy nie krępowała go prawda. Mówił mało, a przy tym nie byle co, dzięki dobremu wychowaniu i bynajmniej nie był tak prosty, jak jemu samemu się to wydawało. Nie przez przypadek król i królowa dopuścili go do dworskiego towarzystwa i nie w ciągu jednego dnia księżniczka zaobserwowała jego wyjątkowość.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała wreszcie, kiedy udało jej się pokonać onieśmielenie. – Będę zaszczycona mogąc przyjść.

Chociaż Hilda ukradkiem oddaliła się od wszelkiej służby, żeby móc porozmawiać z Zygfrydem, wciąż ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć. Mimo to, odważyła się pogładzić go po twarzy i musnąć jego włosy po raz pierwszy w życiu, zanim cofnęła się z rumieńcem.

Gdzie teraz była ta urocza dziewczyna, dama jego serca, sprawiedliwa i mądra władczyni Asgaardu? W podświadomości coś mówiło mu, że wcale nie umarła, chociaż szósty zmysł nie pozwalał mu wyczuć ani śladu jej energii kosmicznej. Niepotrzebnie robił sobie złudne nadzieje.

Opanowany przez apatię spoglądał pusto na mały orszak wstępujący przez drzwi. Ponieważ sumienie nie pozwalałoby mu na zajmowanie tronu ani nawet innego miejsca w głównej sali, Zygfryd urzędował w sąsiadującym z nią salonie reprezentacyjnym.

Wymienił oficjalne pozdrowienia z dawną przyjaciółką, Grimerdą zwaną Waleczną, która wystąpiła krok na przód. Jej szorstki głos, przyzwyczajony do wykrzykiwania rozkazów na pokładzie łodzi, brzmiał prawie jak grom w przestronnym pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym do urządzania balów:

– Grecki rycerz Feniksa, Ikki, pokonał wojownika Eta. Razem z innym, nieznanym rycerzem prawdopodobnie kierują się do Pałacu. Czekamy na twoje polecenia.

Zygfryd od razu zszedł do niej z podestu, ponieważ drażnił go dystans; kiwnął też na służbę, żeby zajęto się ranami Mimme'a.

– Ale jest jeszcze coś – dodała Grimerda.

– Rycerza nie interesowało jego życie – zauważyła Brunhilda z maską rzeczowej obojętności na twarzy.

Kiedy były razem, zawsze tylko podążała za kuzynką bez słowa, skoncentrowana na obserwacji wszystkiego, co mogło okazać się użyteczne. Dopiero po czasie dzieliła się swoimi wnioskami.

– A jednocześnie zależało mu na pojedynku – mówiła. – Podobno nawet nie próbował się przekraść i przyszedł wprost do naszego wojownika. Musiał znać sposób, jak odebrać Świętemu Wojownikowi połączenie z opiekuńczą gwiazdą.

– Skąd Atena posiadałaby informacje, jak to zrobić, podczas gdy my z trudem to wiemy? – spytał Zygfryd, wpatrując się w nią.

– Biblioteki Ateny są źródłem ogromnej wiedzy... – Brunhilda udała, że się zamyśla, tylko żeby uciąć nagle – ...albo ktoś spośród nas jej to zdradził. Ktoś, kto miał dostęp do zapisów historii, państwowych tajemnic i polityki zagranicznej. Ciekawe, kto.

– A tej co? – podszepnął Mimme do zbliżającego się do niego ukradkiem Folkela, który próbował ukryć przejęcie jego powrotem. Ten bąknął coś wymijającego, nie znając odpowiedzi.

– Ależ pani, co też pani insynuuje – odezwał się Zygfryd ukrywając zarazem niesmak i przeczucie, że Brunhilda ma rację.

Jeszcze rok temu ona i Syd byli narzeczonymi. Wpatrzona w niego z rozmiłowaniem wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością, aż romantyczna korespondencja i czułe słówka na balach zmienią się w bajkę, której będzie główną bohaterką. Im częściej jednak rozmawiali otwarcie i w coraz bardziej codziennym kontekście, tym bardziej zdawało jej się, że nie rozpoznaje w nim swojego księcia z listów. Pewnego razu nie wytrzymała i zapytała wprost - wtedy Syd przyznał, że ślub jest dla niego transakcją, a majątek ważniejszy od jej osoby. Jak śmiertelnie ugodzona, Brunhilda pozrywała z trzaskiem wszelkie umowy, jej łzy rozlewane jeszcze długo potem podzieliły dworskie towarzystwo. Brunhilda z Czerwonego Jeziora nigdy nie była specjalnie radosna, a od tamtego momentu stała się cyniczna. Nikt nie dziwił się, że podejrzewała Syda o najgorsze, zwłaszcza kiedy nie była w tym osamotniona w ostatnich dniach. Naraził jej się na nowo adresując do niej wezwanie. Nawiasem mówiąc, była przekonana, że zrobił to i tak przez Albertychta, nie sam.

– Zawróciłyśmy do Pałacu, żeby zabrać cię ze sobą – przyznała Grimerda bez większych subtelności, do których nie miała talentu. – Wyczułyśmy obecność tajemniczej energii dochodzącej z miejsca, które Alberycht i Syd wyznaczyli nam na spotkanie. Bud od razu tam poszedł.

W Zygfrydzie natychmiast obudziła się chęć działania i walki, byłby natychmiast gotów ruszać, ale przypomniał sobie równie szybko:

– Co z Pałacem? Jak możecie żądać, abym go opuścił w takiej chwili? Właśnie kiedy Rycerze Zodiaku są o krok od bram? To brzmi jak szaleństwo.

– Wybaczcie mi wtręt... – powiedział Mimme wymykając się medykowi, który próbował wyperswadować mu odejście do gabinetu, gdzie mógłby zostać opatrzony, jednak było to zbyt dalekie od tego, co zajmowało jego uwagę – ...ale gdyby oni szli prosto do Pałacu, już dawno byliby tutaj. Śmiem twierdzić, że przeczesują okolicę w poszukiwaniu Świętych Wojowników i atakują ich pojedynczo. Księżniczki nie ma z nami, ja utraciłem moc. Ze mną byłbyś równie sam, jak w dowolnym miejscu poza murami. Pokrzyżujcie plany Rycerzom i zostańcie razem.

Zygfryd chwilę milczał, bijąc się z myślami.

– Mamy coś na potwierdzenie, że to nie fałszywy trop?

– Nic. Poza moją intuicją – przyznał Mimme, jednak bez skromności mogącej znaczyć, że sam nie jest tego pewien.

Folkel na moment zapomniał, żeby oddychać, nie mogąc napatrzeć się na syna, który zabrał głos przy wszystkich tych osobistościach, jak równy Zygfrydowi. Zdawał się nagle dorosnąć w jeden dzień. Jak ten czas leciał!

– Niech i tak będzie – Zygfryd westchnął, mając wrażenie, że jest ostatnią osobą, którą powinno się mianować regentem. Podczas gdy jego żywiołem były trudy walki i bezpośrednia strategia, wolał, kiedy narzucano mu taktykę. Tak ten, jak i każdy nowy pomysł wydawał mu się dobry, co uważał za niefrasobliwość. Dlatego nawet kiedy już dał znak do wyjścia nie przestawał pytać, żeby upewnić samego siebie. – Ale skoro posłaliście Buda, czy pozostanie co zbierać z ziemi, kiedy tam dotrzemy? Przecież jak on znajdzie Syda, to go rozniesie, obojętne, czy będzie sam, czy nie.

– Nie sądzę – Mimme uśmiechnął się.

– Sto razy powtarzał, że go nie znosi i że tylko czeka na pretekst, żeby poderżnąć mu gardło – przypomniał Zygfryd, oglądając się ostatni raz na ogół sali. I tak nie miał czego ze sobą zabrać, zbroję chciał wezwać dopiero na zewnątrz.

– To raczej świadczy, że tak nie jest – odpowiedział chłopak pozwalając się wreszcie medykowi poprowadzić.

– Tak czy siak, idziemy tam i musimy się spieszyć, w razie gdyby Bud miał kłopoty – odparła Grimerda, zapinając futrzaną pelerynę wysoko pod szyją. Gestem popędziła Brunhildę, której skrzydła sunęły wytwornie tuż nad ziemią, przyciągając spojrzenia całej służby. – Nie tylko dlatego, że mamy się trzymać razem i prześledzić naszych zdrajców, ale skoro emanuje stamtąd jakaś tajemnicza energia, to może Hilda wcale nie umarła?

Zygfryd kurczowo trzymał się tej myśli. Oszukałby się na tysiąc sposobów, żeby jak najdłużej nie poddać się w wierze, że zobaczy jeszcze choć raz dobrą i sprawiedliwą księżniczkę, w której się zakochał. Teraz, kiedy usłyszał to od Grimerdy, nadzieja w nim odżyła.

Przekazał opiekę nad Pałacem Mimme'owi i od tej pory skupił się wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu. Ocali Hildę, odnajdzie Syda, który okaże się niewinny, pogodzą się z Hagenem i Alberikiem i wszyscy razem przegonią Rycerzy na cztery wiatry.

Kiedy Mimme opuszczał za medykiem salon, przystanął jeszcze raz na moment obok ojca.

– Ojcze. Czy mogę liczyć, że pokażesz mi srebrny medalion, który trzymasz na najwyższej półce?

– Oczywiście – Folkel pokiwał głową nie zastanawiając się nawet, skąd chłopak mógł się dowiedzieć o sekretnej pamiątce po jego rodzicach. Nie śmiał o nic pytać, bo i nie potrzebował. Bogowie nie wybrali jego syna strażnikiem Asgaardu przez przypadek. Obaj wymienili spojrzenie pełne szacunku.

Katelijna, która obserwowała ich niecierpliwie z korytarza ukryta figlarnie za kolumną nie powstrzymywała szczęśliwego uśmiechu. Jedna z dam dworu a jej przyjaciółka pobiegła dać jej znać, kiedy tylko zauważyła przybycie Mimme'a kwadrans temu. Kari wyskoczyła mu naprzeciw, choć wdzięcznie i bez okrzyku, jak jej podpowiadała wyobraźnia, to wciąż zbyt energicznie, jak przystałoby wysoko urodzonej damie.

– Tak się cieszę się że się pogodziliście z sir Folkelem – zaczęła, dołączając ze swoją nieodłączną przyzwoitką i wspomnianą już zaprzyjaźnioną damą drepczącą ukradkiem daleko w tyle, tworząc tym samym wokoło Mimme'a cały pochód.

– A to ja jeden dostawałem kiedyś lanie? Nigdy nie byliśmy pokłóceni – odparł wojownik Eta z zupełną swobodą, a może i ulgą: kiedyś sam nie przypuszczałby, że to później powie. Chociaż całe towarzystwo wokół ich dwojga raczej wykluczało wszelką intymność i właśnie o to chodziło, to i tak Mimme z łatwością je zignorował. – Bądź pozdrowiona, droga księżniczko.

– Witaj. Najbardziej cieszę się, że wróciłeś cało – dodała ciszej słodszym tonem. Zawstydzona, zaczęła bawić się ogonem ciasno splecionego kucyka, który pozwalał opanować burzę drobnych loków na jej głowie.

Kiedy nie otulał jej ciepły płaszcz, było jeszcze wyraźniej widać królewskość jej stroju. W lekkiej błękitnej sukni z falbaniastymi rękawami przypominała swoją matkę. W pasie i na wysokim kołnierzyku przewiązane miała czerwone wstążki.

Mimme był zmęczony, pozbawiony zbroi, można powiedzieć, sponiewierany, ale Kari i tak widziała go idealnego przez różowe okulary. Przeżył pojedynek i uśmiechał się, to się dla niej liczyło. A teraz zostanie z nią w Pałacu! Nie mogła jeszcze wiedzieć jednego: nieprędko, jeśli kiedykolwiek, usłyszy graną przez niego melodię.


	27. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 22a

22

Alberycht od dawna nie wracał. Za to nadchodził ktoś inny ze zdecydowanie odmiennymi zamiarami, bo walkirii nie było co się dłużej spodziewać. Nie, żeby Sydowi robiło to w tym momencie większą różnicę. Nie chciał niczego opóźniać, wyszedł więc nawet naprzeciw pędzącemu ku niemu Budowi na ośnieżoną łąkę przed domem. Wewnątrz zostawił płaszcz, zbroję i butelkę. Obserwował uciekające z niego ciepło w postaci parującego oddechu, aż do samej chwili, kiedy w tył odrzuciła go pięść brata.

Zaczął od wulgarnego wyzwiska. A szykowało się jeszcze wiele.

– "Pieprzyć księżniczki", mówiłem, nie "mordować je" – warknął Bud stojący szeroko na nogach, gotów do bitki. – Co żeś narobił? Rozwalasz wszystko i uciekasz w las, kiedy atakują grecy? – Stuknął się w czoło – tu ci się poprzestawiało, dawno temu, dawno wszyscy powinni to wiedzieć, jesteś po-rą-ba-ny. Zamiast z tobą gadać powinienem z miejsca wypruć ci flaki.

Syd patrzył na niego milcząco spod uniesionych brwi.

– Ciekaw jestem, coś robił u Ateny, kiedy ja odwalałem za ciebie robotę ze Złotym Rycerzem – ciągnął Bud. – Miałeś, do jasnej cholery, nie wiem, może tak jak wszyscy myśleli, jak zwykle potruć o czymś przyjaznym, żeby nie przestawała nas nie atakować? A ty co robiłeś? Obie cię uwielbiały, Hilda i Atena, to ty je przeciw sobie spiknąłeś tym swoim płaszczykiem i bredniami! Teraz wszyscy mamy kłopoty, ugrzęźliśmy w największym gównie chyba od mitycznego Ragnaroku, i to przez ciebie.

Syd dotąd nie poruszył się. Stał tak samo, jak tuż po uderzeniu.

– Skończyłeś?

Budowi nie podobał się jego wyraz twarzy, podobny do jego własnego w tym momencie, a przyzwyczajony był ze strony brata co najgorzej do obojętności.

– Nie – odfuknął, odrobinę zaniepokojony. – To nie mogło się stać, to nie mogłeś być ty. Przecież ty jesteś świętoszkowatym gogusiem, który tylko zmienia kubraki, bajeruje bogate damulki i głaszcze króliczki. Jesteś tym od przeprosin i umów, odpuszczania każdemu i dawania po sobie przechodzić. Jesteś dworską sierotą, która nie potrafiłaby nikogo zdradzić.

– A jednak.

– Nawet nie zaprzeczasz?

– Nie.

– Nie wyjaśnisz mi?

– Po co?

Powściągliwość Syda po raz kolejny odbierała jego bratu siły. Wbił wzrok w udeptany śnieg przed sobą i zacisnął pięści w bezsilnym gniewie.

– No tak, przecież ten debil z ludu i tak nie pojmie twojego cudownego planu. Na wszelkie świętości!

Syd włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął się powoli przechadzać wokół niego.

– Jeżeli to już cała sprawa, jaką do mnie miałeś, to możesz odejść. Ja muszę zająć się czymś ważnym.

Bud prawie że podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy to usłyszał.

– CO? Kpisz. Chyba nie sądzisz, że cię teraz puszczę! Jako zdrajcę stanu mam cię skrócić o głowę. Lepiej zrobisz, jeśli zaczniesz gadać. Natychmiast.

– Wtedy co, zabijesz mnie mniej? – odparł Syd, chociaż nie zrobił nic, kiedy ten przyciągnął go szarpnięciem za kołnierz.

– Powiedz, od początku jesteś ugadany z Rycerzami i knujesz z nimi przeciwko nam?

Syd odpowiedział dopiero, kiedy Bud nim potrząsnął.

– Oczywiście.

– Z góry wiedziałeś, że walkirie ci nie pomogą i od razu pójdą zginąć w Pałacu i wykorzystałeś to, żeby sam z nimi nie walczyć.

– Naturalnie.

– I porzuciłeś idealną laskę, żeby móc bez końca przytulać się z twoim rudym karłem!

Syd potrafił powiedzieć, jak i przemilczeć wszystko z jednakowym, tym razem cynicznym, wyrazem twarzy.

– Tak. Lepiej ci?

– Nie, nie, NIE! Jest mi coraz gorzej! – szalał Bud, mało brakowało, żeby zaczął rwać sobie włosy z głowy. – Nie potrafię zrozumieć, po prostu nie potrafię, jak możesz tak wszystko połykać i w sobie tłamsić. Już nie wiem, co zrobić, żebyś wreszcie powiedział prawdę.

Syd miał już go dość. Gdyby nie był pijany, już dawno by mu oddał w twarz albo spróbował się mu wymknąć. Nie miał w końcu całego dnia na słuchanie jego wrzasków.

– Słuchaj no, skoro tak bardzo ci to leży na wątrobie – syknął, zwężając oczy. – To Brunhilda zostawiła mnie. Nie mogła zaakceptować, że nigdy nie byłaby dla mnie równie ważna jak mój kraj i przyjaciele. Najwspanialsza z dam nie wybije się ponad to, co przez lata przeżyłem z nimi i nie przelicytuje tego, co zawdzięczam Sigrun i Alberychtowi.

Mimi wszystkiego, co powiedział, Syd wciąż nie wydawał się przejęty. Wyrwał się z uścisku i po głębszym wdechu dodał:

– I zostaw go w spokoju. Wychowaliśmy się razem i kocham go jak brata, którego nie miałem.

Powiedział tak specjalnie, żeby urazić Buda, poza tym była to prawda, a właśnie prawdę bliźniak starał się z niego wyrwać siłą.

– Uhm, nawet jestem w stanie zrozumieć – odmruknął na to Bud, domyślając się jego rozumowania i przyjmując cios.

Chociaż utrzymywali kontakt od zaledwie lat i nie spodziewał się cudów, to jednak sam zaakceptował Syda niemal natychmiast, do czego naturalnie niechętnie by się przyznał. Nie bez przykrości dowiedział się, że trudniej przebić się przez lodowy okręg, jaki jego brat wyrysował wokół siebie, niż mu się wydawało.

Dopóki Syd gustował w kobietach, Buda nie interesowała historia jego sentymentów. Liczyło się to, że wyciągnął z niego cokolwiek, nawet to, co dla obu nie było ważne. Uchwycił się tego.

– Skoro taki świętoszek, jak ty nagle staje na głowie i skreśla wszystko, co reprezentował, to musi coś w tym być – podjął. – Zacząłeś, to broń tego.

– I co sobie wyobrażasz, że teraz zrobię? – zachrypiał Syd z groźbą w głosie; stopy i dłonie zaczął już pokrywać chropowaty lód, energia Mizar wirowała wokół coraz ciaśniej. – Mam ci się wytłumaczyć, bo tak powiedziałeś?

– Prosiłem ładnie – Bud się najeżył. W myślach wezwał zbroję, ta przybyła pod postacią węży z wyładowań elektrycznych i z cichym trzaskiem owinęła się wokół niego, odtwarzając kształt białego pancerza.

– Powiem ostatni raz: nie zależy mi na bójce z tobą, idź walcz sobie z grekami – lodowe igły sięgnęły głowy Syda, formowały obrys hełmu, w tym samym momencie krystalizowały się naramienniki.

Bud tupnął na niego, zbliżając się o krok.

– Nie. Przyszedłem właśnie po ciebie. Nie zawracam.

– Nic mi po tobie, więc jeśli nie przyszedłeś mnie zabić, to wynoś się. Nie obchodzisz mnie z tym swoim zrywem szlachetności.

– Za to ty obchodzisz mnie, bo masz problemy ze wszystkim! – Bud wskazał palcem ziemię – I wyplujesz je, tutaj, chociażby razem z flakami.

Wyglądało, jakby rozrastający się lód wbił się do prawego oka Syda, szybko przykrył je błękitnawym bielmem. Po chwili z kącika wypełzła niejednolita czarna strużka, a po niej kolejne: rozbiegły się po całym ciele ze szmerem, jak gromada wijów. Zastygły na zbroi w postaci wklęsłych zawijasów, a ostatnie utkały z siebie płaszcz i skrzydła u hełmu.

Bud nie wzdrygnął się, choć miał ochotę. Zamiast tego rzucił się w kierunku brata, który odskoczył w bok, kiedy tylko odtworzył swoją zbroję. Mokry śnieg rozbryzgiwał się przy każdym z ich błyskawicznych kroków, kiedy pomknęli jeden za drugim na otwartą przestrzeń. Energie dwu gwiazd gryzły się między sobą w powietrzu, powodując wiry zmiennego cieśnienia na ich styku. Również niebo nad nimi zamruczało niespokojnie, jak na odległą burzę.

Syd umykał Budowi zawsze o krok, czasem jedynie o centymetr mijał się z jego ciosem, tak byli sobie równi. Niesieni z zawrotną prędkością przez energię kosmiczną wymijali ze świstem w uszach pojedyncze drzewa na łące, pagórki i skalne uskoki. Strącali śnieg z kęp brunatnej polnej trawy. Bud przymknął oczy i zaryczał z furią, doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości, sfrustrowany ciągłym wymykaniem mu się celu. Nie zauważał nawet, dokąd biegli, kiedy z impetem wpadł na Syda, który zatrzymał się nagle.

Dorwawszy go, Bud zaczął okładać brata bez opamiętania, chociaż ten tylko pozornie mu się usuwał i próbował oddawać - nie zrobił tego ani razu. Wciąż wściekły, cisnął nim o ziemię i skopał, aż Syd zwymiotował z krwią. Obrzydzony, odciągnął go na bok za ramię i podciągnął gniewnie do siadu; Syd się nie opierał; sam padł na śnieg obok zaraz potem.

Zmęczeni, tkwili tak razem parę minut, wyrównując oddech. Syd odłożył hełm i wpatrywał się w ziemię przed sobą z błyskiem w oku jak siedem nieszczęść. Bud z kolei, przetarł twarz z potu.

– Wystarczy. Teraz zaczniesz...

Niespodzianie poczuł wstrząs i zamroczyło go na moment, kiedy Syd wymierzył mu cios łokciem w potylicę.

– Kurwa! – zawołał Bud, jeszcze zanim w pełni się opamiętał i natychmiast rzucił się na brata. W impulsie uderzył go jeszcze raz, po raz pierwszy naprawdę brutalnie, jakby nie liczyło się, kim dla siebie byli.

Upewnił się, że Syd krwawi i koncentruje się na odzyskiwaniu oddechu. Tym razem Bud przypatrywał mu się z całą czujnością, na jaką było go stać. Chętnie wyzwałby jego matkę, gdyby miało to coś dać. Ten człowiek przyprawiał go o ciarki.


	28. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 22b

Po dłuższej chwili nie wydawało mu się już, żeby wyskok miał się powtórzyć.

– ...czyli teraz chcesz mi pomagać – Syd z trudem wypowiedział słowa wyraźnie.

– Kto zadziera z tobą, zadziera ze mną – odparł Bud, kołysząc się lekko w przód i tył, żeby uspokoić napięcie w mięśniach. – Nie poddajesz się bez walki. Doceniam. Teraz jednak chcę, żebyś się przyznał.

Czekał długo, zanim Syd zdecydował się wycedzić:

– Sądziłem przez moment że po tak wielu latach... życia takiego, jak miałem, z Brunhildą znajdę szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie wystarczyło jej to, co dla niej miałem, trudno więc. Moja historia to smutny przebieg i smutne zakończenie.

– O, o! Właśnie to – podchwycił Bud, czując że uzyska wreszcie to, o co mu chodziło. – Jakie życie miałeś? Najlepiej urodzony człowieku w Asgaardzie?

Syd nie śmiał juz nic mówić. Słuchał apatycznie, kiedy Bud kontynuował:

– Zastraszali cię od dziecka. W rodzicach, choć słodkich jak miód, nie miałeś za grosz oparcia. Uciekałeś do cudzych domów, żeby popatrzeć na światło. Dowiedziałeś się o mnie i strzaskało ci to psychikę. Zastępy nauczycieli zrobiły z ciebie polityczno-ekonomiczną maszynę niezdolną do wybaczania sobie. Kuzynka znalazła cię, kiedy próbowałeś odebrać sobie życie, tu, w twoim jeziorze, co? Rudy wybłagał, żebyś nigdy tego nie powtarzał. Ano tak, tak, ja wiem to. Co na to tata? Niewiele. W zasadzie, nic. Nienawidzisz swojego ojca.

– Nie mogę tego słuchać – wzdrygnął się Syd i schował głowę między ramionami, chociaż wszystkie te słowa zdawały się go hipnotyzować, tak bardzo pochłonęły jego uwagę.

– Owszem, nie pozwalasz sobie na to – Bud tylko wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął bezwzględnie – Jak już mówiłem, nienawidzisz naszego ojca. Ani obronił, ani zabił twojego brata, po prostu scedował go na kogoś. Kiedy niedźwiedź rozgonił towarzystwo na polowaniu patrosząc parę jego wasali, co tylko odrobinę straumatyzowało ich dzieciaka, czy zapobiegł plądrowaniu jego posiadłości przez przyjaciół? Czy może posłał kogoś, żeby odszukał małego w jego dworku, koło którego kręcił się do ostatnich dni? A po co, przecież mama nie powiedziała mu, że mógłby. Jakaś panna wszem i wobec uraziła twój honor, nie wspomnieć, że cię złamała, ale i wtedy co miał zrobić? Hę?

Szturchnął Syda, raz i drugi. Ten w końcu odmruknął:

– Nic. Po ślubie przynajmniej miałbym jego tytuł. Pragnąłem nawet jego śmierci, żeby zostać seniorem rodu. I wreszcie odwrócić los.

Bud starał się ukryć swoje rosnące zadowolenie. Nie mógł sobie odmówić satysfakcji z sukcesu w poruszeniu Sydem, choć ją maskował.

– Poznałem Fenrila dopiero, kiedy podostawaliśmy zbroję – westchnął Bud z przelotnym uśmiechem. – Czasem go trenowałem, zdolny był. A jak gadał z tymi futrzakami, niesamowite, jak naśladował ich dźwięki i miał gesty odpowiadające ogonom i uszom. A teraz po sprawie, nie żyje! I tu oklaski dla naszego militarnego zorganizowania. To był moment, kiedy od Pałacu zaśmierdziało podejrzanie zdradą.

– Na bogów, nie chcę już nigdy o tym wspominać – Syd ożywił się, przetarłszy twarz dłonią. – Właśnie dlatego poszedłem z Alberychtem. Zbieramy Szafiry Odena, kamienie osadzone w pasach zbroi, które czynią Świetych Wojowników Świetymi Wojownikami. Niech to szlag... czy ta szamotanina się kiedykolwiek skończy? Hildę darzyłem największym możliwym szacunkiem i troską, ale musiałem ją powstrzymać. Niemal równocześnie przyczyniłem się do złamania serca Zygfrydowi i Sigrun. Wybacz, ty byłeś pierwszym, którego kiedykolwiek skrzywdziłem.

– Jasne, przepraszaj mnie za to, że nie zostałem odhodowany na takiego wariata, jak ty – zakpił Bud. – W życiu bym się z tobą nie zamienił miejscami. A ty ze mną, bo przecież musisz wszystkich WYBAWIĆ swoim poświęceniem...!

– Muszę. Mam niewiele czasu – przyznał Syd, chociaż miał niewiele siły woli, żeby wstać. Bud nie zamierzał mu w tym pomagać.

– Ciągle nie rozumiem jednego – zagadnął – czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś wszystkim, co się święci? Albo przynajmniej mnie!

– Ponieważ jestem skończonym durniem – warknął Syd i zaczął nerwowo stukać stopą w trawę. – Liczyłem, że znam Hildę, skoro przez lata byliśmy tak blisko. Wierzyłem, że w gruncie rzeczy jest niewinna. Wtedy, kiedy ostatnio wysłała mnie do Grecji... to nie po to, żeby odświeżyć ambasadę. Rozkazała mi wypowiedzieć WOJNĘ, ATENIE, władczyni większości planety. "Przynieś mi jej głowę", mówi – Bud się roześmiał, jego brat kontynuował – ja też myślałem, że śnię, kiedy to usłyszałem. Jednak nie. Pojechałem. Wysłałem cię, żebyś sprawdził moc Złotych Rycerzy i tylko utwierdziłem się w oczywistym: może i z zaskoczenia pokonujemy z miejsca jednego z nich, jednak tych elitarnych wojowników jest dwunastu, a łącznie Atena posiada ponad osiemdziesięciu rycerzy samych konstelacji, pomijając dodatkowych, a przypominam, że nas jest siedmiu, ty i parę jeszcze żyjących walkirii. Nasi bogowie nie przybierają ludzkich wcieleń, przez co ich moc jest bardziej pośrednia niż w pozostałych państwach. Jeśli mielibyśmy mieć jakiekolwiek szanse w starciu, to Grecy powinni byli napaść nas. Więź naszych energii z naturą Asgaardu dodaje nam atut. A co najważniejsze, gdyby udało mi się to jakoś politycznie obrócić, tak że formalnie agresorem byłaby Atena, moglibyśmy liczyć na zawieszenie broni lub pomoc, na przykład Apolla lub Artemidy.

Syd opowiadał z przejęciem, a Bud chłonął każde słowo.

– Dlatego zaatakowałem rycerza Andromedy, jednego z przyjaciół panny Saori, żeby narazić się jej osobiście. W imieniu własnym, nie państwowym, nie chcąc dopuścić do winy księżniczki Hildy, czyli naszego kraju. Sądziłem, że jeśli zyskam na czasie, może dam jeszcze radę przemówić księżniczce do rozsądku, miewała jeszcze wtedy przebłyski takowego. Ale wszystko na marne. Byłem słaby i nie poradziłem sobie - nie przewidziałem, że Hilda rozgniewa Odena swoim nowym lekceważącym zachowaniem. Odkąd zaprzestała modłów, mróz w naszym kraju ustał i powodzie powodowane rozmarzającym pakiem zaczęły napierać na ziemie Ateny. Przez to, pomimo moich starań, to Asgaard stał się agresorem, a w konsekwencji grecy przybili do naszego brzegu żeby zamieść kurz.

– Dobra, na twoim miejscu też poszedłbym się utopić – zaśmiał się ironicznie Bud po chwili konsternacji, pomimo strofującego spojrzenia Syda. – Na szczęście to nie bardzo w moim stylu. Cieszę się, że w końcu to z siebie wyplułeś. Nie ma rady, zmierzymy się z tym z taką siłą, jaka nam pozostała. To co zrobisz z tymi Szafirami, jak już je dostaniesz? Do tej pory nic nie tłumaczy, czemu chodzisz narąbany.

– Czasem taki chodzę – odparł Syd. – Co zrobię? Zgromadzę siłę siedmiu Świętych Wojowników. Podobno w ten sposób jesteśmy w stanie dorównać bóstwu, takiemu jak Atena. Odeprzeć ją i ustanowić nową władzę samodzielnie - a nie zostać przejęci przez Grecję. Ciebie ani Walkirii to na szczęście nie dotyczy, nie jesteście na celowniku moim i Alberika ani Rycerzy Zodiaku, wasze zbroje nie mają Szafirów.

– Szczęście moje, że jestem taki marginalny! Ale moment – żachnął się Bud – to Atena też goni za tymi przeklętymi kamieniami? Chyba jej nie wygadałeś...

– Owszem, "wygadałem", wystosowałem do niej pismo. Tak zdecydowałem. Zaakceptuj to. Na tym etapie nie mogliśmy zacząć was kolejno przekonywać do pomocy, niewiele by to dało, a zauważ, że niektórzy od dawna już są pokonani.

– Łu-hu, funkcja "jego wysokość" aktywna! – Bud wywrócił oczami, chociaż faktycznie zdolności przywódcze brata zawsze mu imponowały. – A co, jeżeli to najgorszy kretynizm tego stulecia? Po co miałbyś mówić wrogowi...

Syd uprzedził jego wątpliwość.

– Ona od samego początku wiedziała, że Szafiry są czymś ważnym, kazała je koniecznie zbierać swoim rycerzom. Nie tylko my w Asgaardzie mamy księgi i archiwa – markiz w końcu poderwał się na nogi i machnął ręką na Buda, żeby szedł za nim z powrotem w kierunku, gdzie z Alberikiem zostawili konie. Nie mogli trawić więcej czasu na tkwieniu w bezruchu. – Do ostatniej chwili nie wolno nam zapomnieć o sile politycznej Ateny. Może jeszcze uda mi się ją jakoś obłaskawić.

Wojownik Alcor podążył za nim, cmokając.

– Ładnie, ładnie, tak kręcić za plecami Zygfryda. Tego, dla którego jesteś bożyszczem szlachetności i taktu.

– Tylko w taki sposób mogliśmy rozwiązać mu ręce i umożliwić uczestnictwo w obronie – usprawiedliwił sie Syd, chociaż dało sie zauważyć, że myśl o krzywdzie, jaką musiał zadać przyjacielowi przygasiła go. – Wiem, że to nic nie zmienia, ale jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu. Nie mogłem ochronić ich oboje, kiedy Hilda zrobiła to, co zrobiła. Wolałbym zginąć dwukrotnie za każde z nich, gdyby to mogło pomóc.

– To mówisz, że temu rudemu można wierzyć?

– Jeśli nie mogę ufać Alberychtowi, to nie wiem, co to zaufanie.

– Ładne słówka. A jednak nie oddałeś mu jeszcze własnego Szafiru, z tego co widzę.

– Jeszcze przez niedługi czas będzie mi potrzebny.

Bud musiał odczekać moment, żeby przetrawić patos, który był dla niego grząskim gruntem.

– Umrzeć za coś potrafi każdy. My z tego wyjdziemy.

– Nie sądzę – zawetował Syd ponuro.

*

Brunhilda uklękła i położyła dłoń na krysztale. O dziwo, pomimo osadzenia w śniegu nie był zimny w dotyku, jakby coś delikatnie ogrzewało go od środka. Prawdopodobnie, to energia zamkniętej w nim kobiety wywoływała efekt ciepła. Jej postać zastygła zawieszona nad ziemią w dynamicznej pozie zaskoczenia i bólu.

Kryształ odpowiadał na impuls mocy Walkirii, podobnej do energii Alberychta, jego stwórcy, jako że obie wywodziły się z Asgaardu. Rozpieczętowywał się bez oporu, opadając warstwa po warstwie promieniście od miejsca, w którym Brunhilda go dotykała.

Już po paru chwilach kryształ wyzwolił ciało Rycerza Orła, które następnie opadło na śnieg.

– Słyszysz mnie? – zapytała Brunhilda, wciąż klęcząc obok.

Greczynka Marin z westchnieniem wysiłku podniosła się do siadu.

– Tak... dziękuję. Kimkolwiek jesteście – odpowiedziała, w odrobinę niedoszlifowanym języku asgaardzkim.

Spojrzała na skrzydła i włócznię kobiety obok, strój drugiej i niebieski kamień w pasie mężczyzny przed nią. Rozpoznała w nich wojowników Odena, odpowiadający danemu jej opisowi. Spytała:

– Czy przysłała was księżniczka Hilda? Jeśli tak, to w imieniu Ateny proszę was o pomoc. Zostałam wysłana, aby się z nią zobaczyć.

Nie odpowiedzieli od razu, dodała więc:

– Pragnie dyplomatycznego porozumienia z księżniczką.

Marin założyła, że otwartość jest jedynym właściwym wyjściem. Gdyby ci ludzie chcieli ją zabić, była i tak na ich łasce, osłabiona przez trującą moc kryształu.

– Wydaje się, że mówi prawdę – przyznała Grimerda, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń ku Rycerzowi. – Jeśli rzeczywiście przybywasz w pokoju, nic ci przy nas nie grozi. Pamiętaj jednak, że pozostaniesz pod naszą obserwacją. Wyjaśnij, dlaczego w takim razie masz na sobie zbroję.

Pomogła jej wstać. Brunhilda nie przestawała śledzić każdego ruchu greczynki jak przenikliwy ptak drapieżny.

– Zabrałam ją ze sobą wyłącznie do obrony – tłumaczyła Marin. – Przysięgałam nie angażować się w walkę, chyba że w takiej sytuacji. Zdarzyło się, że akurat zaatakował mnie jeden z was, Święty Wojownik.

Wpatrywała się z wzajemnością w Zygfryda, który stał najdalej, w pełnej zbroi, z rękami założonymi na piersi, próbując rozszyfrować jego wyraz twarzy. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że była źródłem rozczarowania – to nie Hilda była źródłem energii w lesie, tylko ona, jakaś nieznajoma dziewka-rycerz. Odczuwał wewnątrz pustkę.

– Ten wojownik nie jest jednym z nas – wyjaśniła Grimerda. – Kiedy natrafiliśmy na ciebie, postanowiliśmy cię uwolnić, w zamian oczekujemy kilku odpowiedzi. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego Atena zerwała traktat pokojowy wydając polecenie ataku na Asgaard bez żadnego przejawu agresji z naszej strony?

– Ależ księżniczka Hilda dopuściła się ataku na terytoria Ateny, wywołując powodzie w wielu zakątkach świata! – zawołała Marin. – Nasza bogini dowiedziała się, że zaprzestała utrzymywać mróz swojej krainy, a to było warunkiem międzynarodowej ugody, w której Asgaard brał udział. Nie odpowiedziała również na pisemne wezwania do rozmowy. Proszę, zaprowadźcie mnie do Pałacu księżniczki, muszę z nią pomówić w imieniu miłującej pokój księżniczki Saori i powstrzymać tę wojnę.

– Księżniczki Hildy nie ma w Pałacu – odezwał się Zygfryd, twardym formalnym tonem. – Została zamordowana.

Marin przeszedł zimny dreszcz, kiedy to usłyszała.

– Zamordowana? Jak to możliwe?!

– Sądziliśmy, że została ukryta w tej okolicy, jednak idąc po śladach energii natknęliśmy się na ciebie – odrzekła Grimerda, wzdychając. – Podążyliśmy fałszywym tropem. Nasza księżniczka nie żyje.

Rycerz Orła zareagowała silnymi emocjami.

– Teraz sobie przypominam, że wyczułam coś, zanim spotkałam wojownika, który mnie zaatakował. Wtedy uznałam to za jedno z was, ale teraz wiem że wasza energia jest inna; wciąż mogłabym to odnaleźć. Może warto spróbować – wspomniała z zaangażowaniem, obecni prześwidrowali ją wzrokiem.

– Obyś miała rację – szepnął Zygfryd.


	29. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 23

23

Zapadała noc. Blask księżyca prześwitywał przez płaszcz szarych chmur, które zatrzymywały przy ziemi jeszcze nieco dziennego ciepła. Wataha wróciła z udanego polowania, tak dobrego, jakiego nie uświadczyła od dawna. Z powodu wyjątkowego ocieplenia tego roku, zwierzyna znacznie liczniej niż kiedykolwiek podchodziła do jodłowego lasu, który stanowił jej terytorium.

Wpierw jeden z wilków zawołał w noc, usadawiając się na pagórku nieopodal poogryzanych szczątków łupu. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego inne, a kiedy samiec alfa stojący w środku kręgu uniósł w górę pysk i wydał przeciągły głos, już całe stado zaangażowało się we wspólne radosne wycie.

Fenril je naśladował i choć wiedział, że dla nich jego głos nie oznaczał nigdy tego, co wilczy, to wciąż nie chciał sobie tego odmawiać. Niosące się po całej okolicy wielogłosowe wycie całej rodziny być może mroziło krew w żyłach potencjalnych ofiar i zbłąkanych wędrowców, ale z jego perspektywy towarzyszyło ono najbardziej wyjątkowym chwilom. Wtedy liczyła się wspólnota, a zacierała hierarchia.

Przytulił Jinga, który przyszedł do niego po pieszczoty; chłopak uważał za zaszczyt, że alfa faworyzował go ponad wszystkie swoje wilki. Kiedy ostatnie głosy ucichły, razem pokierowali stado z powrotem do stałego legowiska w pustym domu z dzieciństwa Fenrila.

Las otaczał gęsto niewielki piętrowy dworek o czerwonym dachu, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek okalającego muru lub płotu. Sąsiedztwo wielu drzew sprawiało wrażenie przytulności okolicy. Zupełnie bez oświetlenia, ludzkiej krzątaniny ani chociażby dymu z komina, dom mógł wydawać się co najmniej niepokojący. Nie dla Fenrila. Jakiś czas po tragicznym wypadku jego rodziców, przeniósł się tutaj ze swoją watahą z jej jaskini osadzonej głębiej w lesie.

Obecnie to właśnie była wilcza jaskinia. Kiedy przeszli przez otwór wyrąbany przez kogoś dawno temu w skrzydle wiecznie w ten sposób otwartych frontowych drzwi, powitały ich znajome korytarze. Czasem drogę zastępowały kawałki zniszczonych mebli, po kątach poniewierały się stare ogryzione kości lub strzępki futra. Poznoszone przez Fenrila z różnych pokojów materiały: dywany, firany i ubrania stanowiły legowiska. Wszystkie poszarzały w różnym stopniu od zużycia i poprzyklejana była do nich sierść. Intruz wyczułby wszędzie jeden silny zapach – zapach zwierzęcia, jego wilgotnej sierści. Jednak w rzeczywistości osobnicze sygnały wskazywały na miejsce spania każdego z członków stada i przypominały o jego randze w grupie.

Wilki rozeszły się po wnętrzu, niektóre samice poszły nakarmić podrastające już na początek lata młode, ale Fenril przystanął wraz z Jingiem w korytarzu, zostając w tyle. Zapatrzył się w drzwi na piętrze naprzeciw siebie, których nigdy nie widział otwartych. Wraz z wilkami przez lata korzystał jedynie z części parteru, a już nigdy nie zdarzało mu się zaglądać tam, na górę. Schody nie zachowały się w dobrym stanie, w stopniach znajdowało się parę dziur, nie to jednak mu wadziło, ponieważ potrafił skakać i wspinać po każdych drzewach i skałach bynajmniej do tego nie przystosowanych. Podczas gdy parter oznaczał dla Fenrila codzienność, bo poznał to miejsce od razu, kiedy powrócił do niego po raz pierwszy, to pierwotnie bał się wchodzić na górę jako dziecko i tak zostało. Spoglądając na tajemnicze drzwi wyobraził sobie, że za nimi kryje się jego przeszłość, coś tajemniczego i przerażającego.

Tego dnia jednak nie było jak zwykle. Chłopak czuł się silny w jakimś nieznanym sobie przedtem sensie. Wskazał szczyt schodów Jingowi i przestąpił krok, spoglądając mu w oczy pytająco. Wilk zakręcił się w miejscu i pochylił na przednich łapach w geście zachęty. Fenril nie zwlekał dłużej, wdrapał się zręcznie na piętro i nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi stawiały trochę oporu, otworzyły się mimo to bezdźwięcznie, pociągając za sobą nitki paru pajęczyn. Świat, który chłopak zastał po drugiej stronie wciągnął go całkowicie. Również było to wnętrze ruin, tak jak jego jaskinia na parterze, tym razem jednak innego, obcego rodzaju. W ciemności jego oczy rozpoznawały jedynie ogólność wąskiego korytarza, ale nie odbierało mu to niczego, ponieważ było tam niemal pusto. Fenril zajrzał do paru pokojów nie wchodząc do nich. Ogarnęła go chwilowa niepewność, czy to co widzi naprawdę mówi mu coś o nim samym. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie posiada żadnych faktycznych wspomnień związanych z tym tajemniczym miejscem, niemniej jednak ożywiło to jego wyobraźnię.

Chłopak obserwował zbielałe kwadraty na ścianach po zdjętych obrazach, nasady kinkietów, puste postumenty i łyse gwoździe, na których kiedyś coś wisiało. Spróbował domyślić się brakujących elementów – czym były, jak wyglądały, do kogo należały. Dotykał ścian i opróżnionych szaf, sprawdzał, jak brzmią przy otwieraniu i zamykaniu różne drzwiczki i okna. Czasem natrafiał na przedmioty bardziej niesamowite, jak sztuki ubrań, lustro, czy pomięte zapisane papiery. Wszystko, co pozostało po wielokrotnym plądrowaniu dworku przez nieodgadnioną liczbę ludzi, pierw służbę i przyjaciół rodziny, później przypadkowych szperaczy. Wyjadano kąski od najlepszych po coraz mniej okazałe, aż budynek ostatecznie stracił na wartości. Zabrano nawet niektóre elementy konstrukcyjne, pozostało tylko to, co najbardziej zniszczone, pospolite lub trudne do wyniesienia. Tak wyglądała ruina ludzka, zupełnie odmienna od nieporządku zwierzęcego, w którym co dzień żył Fenril.

Uzupełniając w wyobraźni wnętrza chłopak dał się ponieść fantazji, co dało mu odwagę przekroczyć próg do najdalszego z pokoi. Opustoszały jak pozostałe, zawierał niewiele ponad przykryte grubą warstwą kurzu ramę łóżka i krzesło, przez dwa okna wpadało do środka blade księżycowe światło. Fenril tknął palcem oparcie krzesła, było rzeźbione w prosty wzór. Wyobraził sobie pasujące do niego biurko ustawione pod ścianą, przy którym w takiej ciemności, jak jemu obecna, jakaś postać siedziała pochylona nad czymś przy ledwie dostrzegalnym świetle świecy. Mogła to być kobieta, której obrys widział od tyłu, nie wymyślił dla niej fryzury ani twarzy, była wyłącznie pociągającym tajemniczością wrażeniem, które korespondowało z tym, co odczuwał odkąd wstąpił na piętro.

W pewnym momencie odwrócił się i spostrzegł Jinga, który wszedł za nim na górę. Jego pazury wydawały charakterystyczny skrobiący dźwięk, kiedy dotykały drewnianej podłogi. Fenril poklepał wilka po boku, a kiedy obejrzał się za siebie, zobaczył coś na jednej ze ścian, całkiem gołej, bez drzwi i okien. Zbliżył się i rozpoznał pojedynczą literę na wysokości swoich oczu. Nie pamiętał już zupełnie, co oznaczały konkretne litery ani jak wyglądały, ale przypominał sobie samą ich naukę i że były to rysunki myśli. Nie posługiwali się nimi wszyscy, on jednak miał szczęście być synem szlachcica i zdążył musnąć odrobinę tej wiedzy. Był bardzo młody, kiedy przestał widywać jakichkolwiek ludzi, od dawna więc nie myślał w zdaniach, ale hasłach, czasem sylabach, skupiając się na nieuchwytnych uczuciach. Słowa i ich używanie należały do ludzkiego świata, świata rodziców, za którym w pewien sposób tęsknił, być może dlatego jeszcze przed chwilą stworzył sobie obraz postaci piszącej.

Przejechał palcami po ścianie, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie czuje, aby znak miał inną strukturę niż mur ani żeby wystawał ponad powierzchnię czy był wydrążony. Sprawdził raz jeszcze, kiedy nagle cegły zaczęły usuwać się mu spod dłoni, cofając w głąb ściany. Odskoczył o krok, na jego oczach powstawała coraz większa dziura w murze, obejrzał się na Jinga – był spokojny. Wkrótce rozpadła się większość ściany, z braku podparcia osunął się z trzaskiem fragment dachu, wznosząc kurz i pył. Wszystko to nie było ważne, kiedy Fenrir zobaczył cudowny przedmiot, który krył się wcześniej za zamurowanym przejściem.

Ukazała mu się granatowo-turkusowa rzeźba przypominająca wilka, która promieniowała własnym delikatnym światłem. Zachęcony przez Jinga, Fenrir podszedł bliżej ku niej, poczuł wtedy bijący z jej kierunku przyjemny chłód wieczornej mgły. Miał wrażenie, że zanurza się w nieznanej kojącej energii.

W tej samej chwili w przejaśnieniu, które powstało po zapadniętym dachu, na tle nieba ukazała się mu srebrzysta sylwetka kobiety w długiej sukni ze skrzydlatym hełmem na głowie.

– Zbudź się, Fenrilu, samotny wilku północy – przemówiła wskazując go końcem włóczni.

– _Drogi wszechojcze, nie!_ – wykrzyknęła Hilda, tracąc dech. Fenril i Jing nie mogli jej słyszeć.

– Pragniesz odzyskać część siebie, która zaginęła wraz ze śmiercią twoich rodziców? – mówiło dalej świetliste widmo. – Chcesz zemścić się na tych, którzy was opuścili? Odpłacić się za lata samotności i odbudować świetność swojego rodu? Możesz zrobić to wszystko.

Fenril uklęknął przed widziadłem onieśmielony. Jing przestąpił bliżej, stając tuż u jego boku.

– Tak – odpowiedział, dziwiąc się sam sobie, co też właśnie się działo i jakim cudem rozumiał każde słowo.

– Ja ci pomogę – rzekła kobieta z włócznią. – Nazywam się księżniczka Hilda Polaris, władczyni Asgaardu, twoja pani...

– _Tylko nie to, błagam, nie słuchaj jej! Nie słuchaj mnie _– zaklinała Hilda bez pamięci.

– ...odzyskasz to wszystko, honor, godność i człowieczeństwo, jeśli zgodzisz się walczyć dla mnie...

– _Wojownicy mają służyć bogom, nie królom. Nie miałam prawa... _

– ...twój kraj cię potrzebuje, przywdziej zbroję Świętego Wojownika Epsilonu.

– _Powiedz "nie", nie rób tego...! Na wszelkie dobro, proszę..._

– Zgoda – odpowiedział Fenril, skłaniając głowę.

Hilda czuła strumień łez spływający po policzkach.

– ...księżniczko? – wołał jakiś głos z innego świata.

Jego ostatnią myślą przed śmiercią było to, że go zawiodła. Kiedy Rycerze Zodiaku bili go, żeby wydał im Szafir Odena, wiedział już, że to koniec, że poświęcił wilki i siebie w imię obietnicy, która nigdy nie zostanie dotrzymana. Jak na własnej skórze odczuwała jego rozczarowanie, ale i pogodzenie się z werdyktem losu. Niepojęte dla niej poczucie obowiązku nie pozwoliło mu żałować decyzji o przyjęciu zbroi i uwierzeniu Hildzie - w swoim przekonaniu był skazany na taki koniec. Gdyby tylko nie zaznał nigdy ludzkiego świata, nie pamiętał matczynej troski, nie tęskniłby do nich. Rzeczywistość była inna, tak być musiało.

– Księżniczko! Niesamowite, ona otwiera oczy!

Kiedy Fenril umarł, zniszczeniu uległa jego zbroja, energia kosmiczna zamknęła się w Szafirze, w tym samym momencie przestał istnieć również Jing, który powstał kiedyś z jej części.

– Pani, tak się cieszymy! Myśleliśmy, że Asgaard utracił cię na zawsze.

Mgła w oczach Hildy wyklarowała się w końcu. Łzy przestały płynąć. Rozpoznała w najbliższej postaci lady Brunhildę. Dlaczego była wciąż żywa? Księżniczka poczuła, jak budzi się w niej gniew.

Stopniowo rozgorzała w niej energia. Powstała na nogi i wyprostowała się godnie. Przetarła oczy. Znajdowała się nad brzegiem jeziora, w pobliżu na udeptanym śniegu porozrzucane były okruchy błękitnego minerału. Otaczała ją zaaferowana gromadka o twarzach bladych jak u duchów – dwie walkirie, kobieta-rycerz w masce... i Zygfryd, zdawałoby się, sam bliski płaczu.

– Księżniczko – wyjąkał. – To naprawdę ty?

Z pogardą odwróciła od niego wzrok. Poprawiła swoją pomiętą suknię i rozwichrzone włosy.

– Żebyś wiedział. Owszem, to ja – syknęła, zwężając powieki. – Hilda Polaris, pierwsza z Walkirii, Królowa Asgaardu...

Marin wrosła w ziemię, nie ważąc się wydać nawet tchnienia. Grimerda wytrzeszczyła oczy w niedowierzaniu i narastającemu przerażeniu.

– ...natychmiast wracamy do Pałacu. Przygotuję coś, czego Atena nie zapomni. Zacznę od przesłania jej małego upominku, dłoni a może głowy tej rudej czarownicy, którą na mnie nasłała.

Brunhilda zasłoniła usta dłonią, zrobiła się potwornie blada. Zygfryd utracił pojęcie rzeczywistości.

– Wielkie będzie wasze szczęście, żeście pozostali po mojej stronie. Wszyscy ci, którzy mi się przeciwstawili, gorzko tego pożałują. Będą powtarzać moje imię w agonii. Znaleźć mi tych zdrajców, Viliamrsena i Alberytchtsona. Tak samo z moją gwardia prywatną, co do jednego. Zygfrydzie. To ty mi ich przyprowadzisz. I rozprawisz się z nimi dopiero w sali tronowej na moich oczach. Ty i Hagen jesteście odtąd właścicielami ich domen. Czy nie wyraziłam się jasno? Jazda!


End file.
